Docteur love
by Neymanga
Summary: Un voyage scolaire pour la seconde A. Alors que les filles discutait Tooru annonça "Vous ne trouvez pas ça triste qu'il n'y ait aucun couple dans la classe? Vous savez quoi ! Pendant c'est deux semaine, je vais trouver à chacune d'entre vous un petit ami ! Dorénavant appeler moi docteur love !" Et voilà comment tout à commencer. K plus pour les insultes mais bon...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Voilà une nouvelle fiction qui est juste là pour vous faire sourire! Si ça vous à plus, postez une review et j'écrirai un deuxième chapitre. je voulais mettre en avant un personnage un peu oublier (j'espère que j'ai réussi) Bref! bonne lecture !**

 **Le chapitre est corrigé ! Merci Mayunee !**

Chapitre 1 ou une discussion entre filles…

La seconde A était en voyage scolaire de deux semaines pendant les vacances d'automne dans le but d'améliorer leurs alters. Ils logeaient dans un chalet en montagne un étage était réservé au lycée. Il y avait deux grandes chambres - une pour les filles et l'autre pour les garçons. Ils avaient voyagé toute la journée, ils étaient donc complétement lessivés. Cependant, une discussion plutôt intense naissait du côté des filles…

-Mais puisque je vous dis que ce sera drôle ! S'exclama l'une d'elles.

-Arrête Tooru, on n'est pas intéressées… Répliqua une autre d'une voix lasse.

-Mais enfin ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça triste qu'il n'y ait aucun couple dans la classe ? Rétorqua Tooru.

-Si ça te manque tellement, tu n'as qu'à sortir avec l'un des garçons… Répondit Tsuyu avec un flegme déconcertant.

-Tu es méchante Tsuyu-chan ! S'écria la pauvre invisible.

-Je suis franche, c'est différent, déclara Tsuyu.

-Elle a raison, commença Momo, on est ici pour travailler, pas pour passer le temps avec un petit ami.

-Mais c'est le lycée, notre jeunesse, on ne la vit qu'une fois ! Se justifia-t-elle.

-Toi tu fais ce que tu veux mais, nous on est vraiment pas intéressées… ajouta Uraraka.

-Je suis sûre qu'il y a au moins une personne qui vous plaît, même un peu, répondit-elle.

-On est désolées… dit Uraraka.

-Vous savez quoi ? Pendant ces deux semaines, je vais trouver à chacune d'entre vous un petit ami ! Dorénavant appelez moi docteur love ! S'écria l'invisible, déterminée.

-Commence d'abord par toi puis après on verra… ajouta Tsuyu.

Tooru afficha une mine boudeuse puis elle dit :

-Et bien, on va commencer maintenant !

Elles la regardèrent toutes d'une mine incrédule.

-Alors, par où commencer, reprit-elle. Ah ! Je sais ! Uraraka !

Les filles avaient à présent tourné la tête vers la petite brune qui affichait un sourire embarrassé dû à la soudaine intention qu'on lui portait.

-Peut être… Midoriya-kun ! Ça se voit qu'il te plaît !

-Mais n-non ! C'est jus-juste un a-ami, répondit-elle rouge de gêne pendant qu'elle s'envolait vers le plafond.

-Ou alors Bakugou…

-Pourquoi lui ? demanda Momo. Il a un caractère de cochon et il fait super peur à Uraraka.

-Pourtant, depuis leur combat au festival sportif, il a l'air beaucoup plus doux avec Uraraka ! Se justifia l'invisible.

-Izuku… Katsuki… Articula difficilement la concernée.

-Oh ! Un triangle amoureux ! S'exclama Tooru. Puis de leur côté ils ont l'air pas mal intéressés… conclut-elle d'une voix remplie de sous-entendu.

-Mais, mais…

Toutes les filles explosèrent de rire aux dépens de la pauvre Uraraka.

-Bon ! À qui le tour ? Questionna Tooru.

Elle passa devant chaque fille, cherchant sa prochaine victime. Soudain, elle s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles et cette dernière déglutit difficilement.

-Alors, as-tu quelqu'un en tête Momo-chan ? Demanda Tooru dans un rictus invisible.

Momo ne répondit pas, frissonnant à l'entente de son prénom suivi du 'chan' qui semblait plutôt dire « Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas d'idée… Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais trouver pour toi ! »

-Alors ? Rien ? Reprit Tooru.

-Je n'ai aucun avis sur cette question, répondit Momo d'un ton faussement assuré.

-Que penses-tu de Iida ?

Momo la regarda incrédule comme si l'invisible était tombée sur la tête et cela, docteur love le sentit très bien.

-Je vois… C'est pas ça, déduit Tooru.

-Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Répliqua la vice-déléguée.

-Et Todoroki ? Questionna docteur love d'un ton innocent.

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle et Momo sembla soudainement très intéressée par le parquet et l'oreiller qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

-Ah, ah ! Dans le mille ! S'exclama Tooru en rompant le blanc qui s'était installé.

-Pas du tout ! Rétorqua Momo.

-J'y crois pas ! S'écria Mina. Tu aimes Todoroki !

-Mais non enfin ! Et puis tu t'imagines s'il t'entend dire ça !?

-En plus, reprit docteur love, il me semble qu'il a voté pour toi lors de l'élection des délégués !

-Et alors ! Dit-elle embarrassée. Ça ne veut rien dire !

-Et tous les regards que tu lui lances en classe ! Ajouta Mina.

-Pourquoi tu rentres dans son jeu Mina !? Demanda Momo, outrée.

-J'ai dit que j'étais contre le fait de me mettre en couple mais à aucun moment j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas vous y voir ! Se justifia l'insecte.

-Au mais ne t'inquiète pas Mina ! Reprit Tooru. Il y en a aussi pour toi !

Mina se figea quand tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, tandis que Momo soupirait d'aise car elles ne pensaient plus à elle.

-Comment ça ? Demanda l'insecte paniqué.

-Je pense savoir qui est fait pour toi ! Répondit l'invisible.

-Ah bon ? Se risqua Mina.

-Oui, oui ! Assura Tooru.

-Et qui est-ce ? Demanda Mina

Aussitôt posée, elle regretta sa question.

-Kirishima ! S'exclama l'invisible.

-Kirishima !? Mais pourquoi !

-Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui.

-Ça ne se fait pas ! Rétorqua Mina, Momo elle au moins elle a le droit à un beau gosse alors que moi !

-Ne me mets pas dans ton problème ! S'écria la vice-déléguée qui avait tourné au rouge cramoisi.

-Tu veux te disputer Todoroki avec elle ? Demanda Tooru.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! En plus, Todoroki est beaucoup plus intelligent que moi, j'aurais juste l'air cruche à côté de lui… termina Mina, dépitée.

-Et bien tu vois ! Kirishima est au même niveau que toi niveau note donc ça marche ! Rétorqua l'invisible.

-Mais… Tenta L'insecte.

-Non, c'est bon, mon choix est fait ! Conclut Tooru. À qui le tour ?

-Il reste Tsuyu et Kyoka, répondit Uraraka.

-Toi aussi tu es entrée dans son jeu ? Demanda Momo.

-Oui, après tout mon tour est déjà passé donc théoriquement je ne risque plus rien, et puis tout le monde s'amuse donc c'est le principal, répondit Uraraka

-Oui, tu as raison… Déclara la vice-déléguée.

Tooru s'éclaircit la voix afin de retrouver toute l'attention des filles.

-Donc, reprit l'invisible, Tsuyu ou Kyoka ?

Les deux concernées ne dirent mot.

-Vous voulez que l'on fasse ça à pile ou face ? Demanda docteur love.

-Tant qu'à faire… Répondit la grenouille.

-Momo, s'il te plait ? Demanda l'invisible.

La vice-déléguée ne se fit pas prier et créa aussitôt une pièce de monnaie histoire de faire le tirage au sort. Elle lança la pièce puis la rattrapa.

-Pile, déclara Tsuyu

-Face, répondit Kyoka, agacée.

-C'est pile, répondit Momo, Kyoka, on commence par toi.

-Génial ! S'exclama Tooru.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si génial, répliqua Kyoka avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles.

-Alors, pour commencer, enlève tes écouteurs, dit Tooru.

-Si tu y tiens, répondit la musicienne.

-Tu étais bien silencieuse tout à l'heure, déclara l'invisible. Tu caches forcément quelque chose !

Kyoka bailla d'ennui mais elle sentit tout de même le rictus qui s'étirait sur les lèvres de l'invisible.

-Alors que penses-tu de Sero ?

Aucune réaction.

-Alors d'Aoyama ?

Toujours rien.

-Iida ?

Néant.

-Tokoyami ?

Pendant ce temps, un oiseau passe.

-Satou alors ?

Trou noir.

-Kouda ?

On touche le fond là.

-Shouji ?

On s'enfonce encore plus

-Ojiro dans ce cas ?

Dans certain cas, il n'y a pas besoin de pelle pour creuser…

-Elle est coriace, déclara Momo.

-Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un, réfléchit docteur love, j'en ai peut-être oublié un ou alors elle kiffe quelqu'un d'une autre classe…

-Ne me dis pas que tu aimes un seconde B ! S'écria Mina. Ou pire, tu aimes une fille !

-Ne raconte pas de conneries non plus, dit Kyoka d'un ton blasé.

-Je sais ! Kaminari !

-Cet abruti ? demanda la musicienne.

Sa voix avait légèrement changé.

-Ah, ah ! J'ai gagné.

-Je te suis plus là, lança la vice-déléguée.

-Mais vous n'avez pas remarqué ?

-Quoi ? Demanda Uraraka.

-À chaque fois que je lui ai proposé quelqu'un, il n'y a eu aucune réaction mais dès que j'ai parlé de Kaminari, elle s'est réveillée ! Se justifia-t-elle

-Mais, c'est vrai ! S'écria Mina.

-Il doit bien y avoir un intérêt ! Il te jette des étincelles ! Avoue ! S'exclama l'invisible sur un ton de victoire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Répondit Kyoka d'une voix qui avait perdu toute son assurance.

-Docteur love est toujours triomphante ! Dit-elle en sautant de joie. J'ai vaincu Kyoka l'imperturbable.

-Il ne reste plus que Tsuyu-chan maintenant, déclara Uraraka.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la grenouille qui restait de marbre.

-Alors ? Demanda docteur love.

-Tu peux toujours essayer.

L'invisible regarda Tsuyu intensément mais aucun nom ne lui vint.

-Il doit bien il y avoir quelqu'un… Déclara Kyoka qui s'était finalement laissée embarquer maintenant qu'elle y était passée.

-Nan, répondit l'invisible, dépitée. Tsuyu-chan est un trop grand défi, même pour moi…

-N'abandonne pas ! S'écria Uraraka.

-Nan, je ne peux pas…

-Mais les héros n'abandonnent jamais !

-Oui mais…

-Tu es un héros ou non ?

-Oui !

-Alors relève toi et relève ce défi !

-Oui !

-Vous êtes au courant qu'on est juste en train de parler de couple… dit Kyoka, blasée.

-Alors, Tsuyu ! Reprenons !

-Fais toi plaisir. Répondis cette dernière de son traditionnel air neutre.

-Alors voyons voir… Que penses tu d'Izuku ?

-C'est un bon ami, répondit-elle.

-Todoroki ?

-Il est déjà à Momo-chan, répliqua-t-elle. Je ne peux pas développer des sentiments pour lui sinon je ne serais pas une bonne amie.

-Vous pouvez pas me laisser tranquille 5 minutes ! S'énerva Momo qui avait tourné au rouge pivoine.

-Bakugou ?

-Je suis une pacifiste.

-Kirishima ?

-Non merci. Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il aime tout ce qui est viril, je ne me sentirais pas bien avec lui.

-Pourquoi là tu n'as pas dit qu'il était à Mina ? Demanda Momo-chan toujours rouge de honte.

-C'est une autre raison, répondit simplement la grenouille.

-Bon, pour aller plus vite, tu ne pourrais pas simplement nous dire si tu as quelqu'un en vue, demanda Kyoka, lassée

-Non, personne en particulier, répondit Tsuyu. Le garçon avec lequel je m'entends le mieux est Midoriya mais c'est juste un ami et il est déjà à Uraraka.

-Mais non ! S'écria Uraraka alors qu'elle rejoignait dangereusement le plafond.

-Alors Tsuyu a gagné… déclara Momo.

-Elle a peut-être gagné la bataille mais pas la guerre ! S'exclama Tooru.

-On est toujours en train de parler de couple… dit Kyoka.

-C'est quand même… commença mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir

En effet, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Momo tu y va, déclara docteur love.

-Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Parce que tu es la vice-déléguée ! Répondit l'invisible.

-Ça se tient, ajouta Tsuyu.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit-elle, résignée.

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte mais dès qu'elle vit la personne derrière la porte, elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Shouto se tenait juste en face d'elle et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se sentait en même temps extrêmement gênée vu qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit avec un malheureux short tandis que ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Shouto aussi était en pyjama mais bon, c'était juste un pantalon et un T-shirt donc…

-Ah… quelle surprise ! Todoroki ! Dit-elle d'un ton qui était tout sauf naturel. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Oh c'est Todoroki ! S'exclama Uraraka.

Les filles commencèrent à rire face à la gêne inexpliquée de Momo et le garçon ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre.

-Du coup, reprit Momo en essayant de garder son calme, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Depuis tout à l'heure on entend nos noms dans la chambre d'à côté et on commençait à se demander pourquoi, répondit-il simplement.

-Et pourquoi c'est toi qu'ils envoient ? Demanda la vice-déléguée pendant que les filles pouffaient dans son dos.

-J'ai perdu au poker donc ils m'ont désigné, répondit-il las.

-Je vois… dit Momo toujours aussi embarrassée.

-Et donc du coup ? Reprit Shouto qui ne perdait pas le nord. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous parlez de nous ?

-Moi je vais te le dire, Déclara Tooru qui se tenait à présent à côté de Momo.

-Non ! S'empressèrent de crier toutes les filles de la chambre.

-C'est bon, ne le prenez pas comme ça, dit-elle en rigolant et en donnant une frappe un peu trop forte sur l'épaule de la vice-déléguée.

Beaucoup trop forte. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle trébucha mais quelqu'un la rattrapa. IL la rattrapa. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avait le visage collé au torse de Shouto. Quand elle se redressa, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du garçon. SES LÈVRES n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes ! Son visage tourna au rouge pivoine. Quelques secondes défilèrent sans qu'elle n'osât réagir. Puis elle se souvint des autres filles dans la chambre et s'écarta vivement du garçon.

-Du coup, reprit Shouto, pour ma question ?

-Désolé, je ne peux rien dire, discussion de fille, répondit Tooru, mais merci d'être passé et de nous avoir offert un si beau cadeau !

Shouto arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le sens de la fin de la phrase. Il repartit confus alors que les filles explosèrent de rire.

-TOORU ! S'exclama la vice déléguée, à cause de toi, j'ai vécu le moment le plus gênant de toute mon existence !

-Mais avoue, tu as adoré ! Répliqua l'invisible.

-Mais n-non ! P-pas du tout !

-Arrête, t'es pas crédible, dit Tsuyu.

Et elles repartirent toutes dans un fou rire à l'exception de Momo qui était beaucoup trop embarrassée pour ça. Elle se souvint de la proximité des lèvres de Shouto et elle en frissonna.

Pendant ce temps-là, du côté des garçons :

-Alors ? Demanda Izuku.

-Elles ont dit qu'elles ne pouvaient pas me répondre parce que c'est une discussion entre filles, répondit Shouto.

-Une discussion entre filles ! S'exclama Minoru.

-C'est ce qu'elles m'ont dit.

-Mais c'est génial ! Reprit le nain, vous savez ce que ça veut dire une « discussion entre fille » ?

-Non pourquoi ? demanda Shouto d'un ton las.

-Elles disent de qui elles sont amoureuses ! Elles parlent de nous en bien ! S'exclama le pervers.

-De ce que je me souviens, commença Eijirou, on a pas entendu ton prénom.

-Quoi !? Dit-il en se figeant.

-C'est vrai ça, déclara Denki, on a entendu tous les noms sauf le tien.

-C'est… pas… possible…

-En même temps, pour une pauvre merde comme toi, s'exclama Katsuki.

-Todoroki, ils ont tort, dit Minoru en s'accrochant au vêtement du bicolore, est-ce que tu peux y retourner et leur poser la question ?

-Si tu y tiens, tu n'as qu'à y aller.

-Mais, mais… tu as perdu au poker !

-J'ai perdu qu'une fois que je sache…

-En même temps, c'est pas avec ta hauteur que tu aurais pu gagner ! S'écria Katsuki.

-Tu avais une quinte flush royal. Je n'aurais jamais pu gagner, répondit Shouto.

-Heureusement qu'on ne faisait pas un strip poker ! Ajouta Eijirou

-Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais pas joué, répliqua Shouto.

-Trop peur d'aller voir les filles torses nu ou en caleçon ? Provoqua Katsuki.

-J'ai un minimum de dignité, répondit le bicolore.

-T'as trop peur, avoue !?

-On verra ça demain, répliqua Shouto.

-Ne m'ignorez pas ! S'exclama Minoru qui était toujours accroché aux vêtements de Shouto.

-Ah, t'es toujours là toi… dit Shouto alors que Minoru se figea à l'entente de ces paroles.

-Comprenez le, les gars ! Déclara Fumikage, c'est le seul dont les filles n'ont pas parlé, il doit se sentir triste.

-Tu ne m'aides pas là…

-Je me demande aussi, pourquoi on n'arrêtait pas de les entendre rire quand tu es parti les voir ? Questionna Eijirou.

-J'ai pas compris moi non plus… répondit Shouto.

-MOI AUSSI J'AI LE DROIT DE ME RETROUVER DANS UNE DISCUSSION ENTRE FILLE ! IL Y EN A QUE POUR VOUS !

Et la soirée se finit sur des rires du côté des filles et les pleurs de Mineta du côté des mecs…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chiez? J'attends vos retours avec impatience! Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

 **C'est avec plaisir que je vous mets le deuxième chapitre. Je suis par hyper satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit mais je pense que ça collera avec la suite. Sinon, je profite de ces quelques lignes pour répondre aux review des personnes non connectées**

 **Maya : Merci ! Heureuse que ça t'ais fait sourire ! T'inquiète, c'est prévu. De rien ! J'étais plutôt contente quand j'ai écrit ce moment. La blasitude incarné (j'invente des mots...). Encore merci.**

 **Mayshea : Merci. J'ai réussi à vous faire rire ! Pour les fautes, désolé je ne peux pas faire grand-chose... Pour le Tokoyami Tsuyu, je n'y avais jamais pensé... encore merci ! Pour Tooru, ça c'est sûr mais sinon c'est une idée (ils ont que ça à faire de leur vie...). Bref ! Merci beaucoup et oui il y a une suite !**

 **J'ai fini de parler !**

 **Chapitre corrigé!**

Chapitre 2 ou une horrible journée

Côté garçons :

-Du coup, quand tout le monde est prêt, commença Minoru, on fait cette fameuse partie de strip poker.

-Ouais, ouais, l'interrompit Katsuki, explique tes foutues règles et abrège nos souffrances…

-Alors, reprit Minoru, le deuxième et le dernier auront perdu, ils devront donc « enlever une couche ». La tenue règlementaire est : un T-shirt, pantalon et sous-vêtement.

-Tu peux nous expliquez pourquoi c'est le deuxième et le dernier et pourquoi il y a une tenue réglementaire ? Demanda Shouto sceptique et agacé de devoir participer à ce jeu.

-Parce que c'est moi qui fait les règles et parce que sinon il est possible que la plupart d'entre vous porte des couches de vêtements en plus histoire de ne pas se déshabiller trop vite, répondit le nain.

-La discussion va dans un sens très bizarre là, ajouta Denki.

-Pourquoi c'est lui qui fait les règles déjà ? demanda Tokoyami.

-Parce que j'ai gagné au tournoi de pierre papier ciseau ! Répliqua Minoru.

\- C'est vraiment débile, dit Tenya.

-Et pourquoi on fait un strip poker ? Questionna Ojiro.

-À cause de Katsuki, répondit Eijirou.

-Pourquoi c'est de ma faute ? S'écria le concerné. C'est Shouto qui a voulu le faire !

-C'est toi qui m'a provoqué, rétorqua le bicolore.

-Vous pouvez arrêter vos enfantillages ? S'exclama le délégué.

-Donc, reprit Izuku, le deuxième et le dernier ont perdu…

-C'est ça, répondit Minoru. Pour le dernier, ça parait logique, et pour le deuxième, c'est parce que c'est la place de la rage.

-Comment ça « la place de la rage » ? Demanda Eijirou.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça frustrant d'arriver deuxième alors que vous auriez pu être premier ?

-Ouais mais où est le rapport ? Demanda Denki.

-Eh bien, en plus d'être hyper frustré, tu perds !

-Bref ! S'exclama Katsuki, on commence !

Côté filles :

-J'ai vécu la pire journée de toute ma vie ! S'exclama Uraraka.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Tooru, et pourquoi ça ?

-A cause de ton jeu débile !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… répondit Tooru.

-Si ! Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle ! Rétorqua la brunette. Ton histoire de mettre toutes les filles en couple !

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème mais si c'est niveau cœur, alors laisse docteur love s'en charger !

-Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de docteur love !

-Bon, avant de t'énerver, reprit Tooru, dis nous ce qui s'est passé.

-Eh bien…

 _Je marchais tranquillement dans le couloir en direction du réfectoire. « Tooru dit n'importe quoi ! Comme si j'étais intéressée par Katsuki et Izuku ! » pensais-je sans faire attention où je mettais les pieds. Malheureusement, je percutai quelque chose et me retrouvais à terre. Ce quelque chose, c'était Katsuki. Il me dévisagea et je vis sa main se rapprocher de moi. J'eu peur et je pris la fuite en criant un « Je suis désolée ! Ne me fais pas de mal ! »._

 _-Eh bien ! S'exclama Eijirou, 5 secondes avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite, c'est un record ! Je me demande combien de temps elle tiendra la prochaine fois ! Et dire que tu voulais juste l'aider à se relever._

 _-Ta gueule !_

-C'est ce qui s'est passé, ajouta Uraraka, et si tu ne m'avais pas dit toutes ces bêtises, ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

-J'y peux rien si tu n'as pas arrêté de penser à ce que je t'ai dit, répliqua l'invisible, et puis je n'ai encore rien fait. Et dire que je vous ai laissé une journée de répit histoire de commencer les choses sérieuses demain…

-Ah parce que tu rigolais pas quand tu disais que tu nous mettrais toutes en couple !? S'exclama Momo.

-Bien sûr que non ! Répondit docteur love. Hier n'était qu'un avant-goût !

-En parlant d'avant-goût, s'écria Kyoka, hier tout le monde a eu le droit à ton petit interrogatoire, mais toi, tu ne nous as pas dit qui pouvait t'intéresser !

-Tu sais, répondit Tooru d'une voix chevrotante, docteur love crée les couples mais, elle ne se met pas en couple, histoire de pouvoir être plus concentrée sur sa mission…

-Alors, dis-moi Tooru, reprit Kyoka qui n'avait pas écouté un mot de la réponse de l'invisible, qui est-ce ?

-Personne pourquoi ? Répondit-elle d'un ton faussement assuré.

-Est-ce que c'est Bakugou ?

-Pas du tout.

-Midoriya ?

-Négatif.

-Todoroki ?

-Si ça avait été le cas, je ne l'aurais pas laissé aussi facilement à Momo… répliqua Tooru.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'oublier pour une fois ! S'indigna la vice-déléguée.

-Ça va être trop long si je lui demande pour chaque mec… déclara Kyoka déjà soulée.

-Il faut être patiente quand on veut prétendre au titre de docteur love ! Ajouta l'invisible.

-Et pour Ojiro ? Demanda Tsuyu

Tooru chercha désespérément ses mots mais rien ne lui vint.

-T'as touché dans le mille Tsuyu-chan ! S'exclama Momo

-Tu fais moins la maline maintenant ! Déclara la musicienne dans un rictus mauvais.

-Peut-être, mais c'est moi docteur love, et c'est mon défi de vous mettre toutes en couple ! Je ne me suis pas mis dans ce calcul donc je n'ai pas dit que je me mettrai en couple ! Rétorqua l'invisible.

-Oui mais, reprit Momo, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre…

-Je vous interdit…

-On n'a pas donné notre accord la dernière fois, l'interrompit Kyoka, donc j'estime qu'on a le droit de « t'arranger » un rendez-vous avec Ojiro…

-Faites ! De toute manière, je ne vois pas comment vous y arriveriez donc je m'en fiche !

-Bref ! S'exclama Tsuyu, changeons de sujet !

-Mina, tu es bien silencieuse depuis le début de cette conversation, déclara Uraraka, qu'est-ce que tu regardes sur ton portable ?

-Rien de spécial, répondit-elle, je voulais juste connaitre un moyen de se sortir quelque chose de la tête…

-Quelque chose comme quoi ? Questionna Tooru, très intéressée.

-Uraraka n'est pas la seule à avoir eu des soucis à cause de ton jeu douteux…

-Vas y ! Raconte !

-Si tu veux…

 _-Hey Mina !_

 _Je sursautai en regardant la personne qui m'avait appelé._

 _-Oui Kirishima ? Demandai-je._

 _-J'ai besoin de te parler deux secondes, tu peux venir ?_

 _« Il veut me parler ? Mais de quoi ? » pensai-je. Puis je repensai à l'histoire de Tooru. « Mais, si ça se trouve, Tooru est derrière tout ça et je vais avoir des problèmes avec Kirishima et ''docteur love'' aura atteint son but ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! »_

 _-Tu ne peux pas le dire ici ? Demandai-je._

 _-Oui mais pas sûr que tu veilles que les autres l'entendent… répondit-il_

 _-Non, pas grave._

 _-T'es sûr ?_

 _-Oui, répondis-je agacé._

 _-C'est bon, t'énerve pas ! C'est pour te dire que M Aizawa n'est vraiment pas content de tes résultats et que tu vas devoir avoir une discussion avec lui par rapport à de possibles cours de rattrapage. T'es contente ?_

 _Je rougis de gêne parce que tous les élèves de la pièce avaient été témoins de cette scène._

-J'ai eu la honte de ma vie ! S'écria l'insecte.

-C'est vrai que là… dit Tsuyu en tentant de ne pas rire.

-Puisque c'est l'heure du bureau des plaintes, commença l'invisible, que t'est-il arrivé de beau Kyoka ?

-Rien en particulier… répondit la musicienne d'un ton las.

-Et toi Momo ? Questionna docteur love.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, mentit la vice-déléguée.

-Allez, on est entre filles, tu peux te lâcher ! S'écria l'invisible

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne en retour ? Demanda Momo, irritée.

-Bonne question, dit Tsuyu.

-Eh bien… commença l'invisible.

-Rien, l'interrompit la vice-déléguée, donc je ne parle pas.

-Si tu nous racontes ce qui t'est arrivé, alors je fais tes corvées de demain ! s'exclama docteur love.

-Je veux bien que tu fasses mes corvées mais c'est vraiment gênant… répondit Momo.

-On devrait arrêter de parler des garçons, déclara Tsuyu

-Allez, raconte !

-Tout à l'heure Todoroki m'expliquait quelque chose à propos de l'entrainement de ce matin, j'ai pas arrêté de fixer ses lèvres quand il me parlait du coup quand il s'est rendu compte que je n'écoutais qu'à moitié et que j'étais plongée dans une sorte de transe, il s'est approché de mon visage et à collé son front contre le mien pour vérifier que je n'avais pas de fièvre. J'ai sursauté en criant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « embrasser ». Et Todoroki m'a dévisagé d'un air surpris et confus. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais gênée !

-Dommage, reprit Tooru, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça…

-C'est pas drôle ! S'indigna la vice-déléguée.

-Bon, au moins, on est sûres que tu l'aimes… déclara Tsuyu.

-Pas du tout ! S'écria-t-elle.

-T'es sérieuse là ? S'exclama Kyoka. T'arrêtes pas de le fixer, de regarder ses lèvres et tu essayes de nous faire croire que tu n'as pas craqué pour lui ?

-Tu sais, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, ajouta Tooru.

-En fait, commença Momo timidement.

-Oui, on t'écoute, répondit Uraraka.

-Ça fait depuis un moment que je « craque » sur Todoroki mais, tu vois, j'ai jamais voulu me l'avouer. D'ailleurs, avant-hier, je pensais que je ne ressentais absolument rien pour lui.

-Je vois… reprit l'invisible. Le mieux, ça serait que tu recommences à te comporter normalement avec lui.

-Sans blague…

-Au pire, tu n'as qu'à crier que tu l'aimes, histoire d'être libérée, s'écria docteur love.

-Mais t'es pas bien ! Tu t'imagines s'il m'entend !? S'indigna la vice-déléguée.

-Détail… dit-elle d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

-Un détail très important ! S'écria Momo.

-Mais, même si tu ne le cries pas, reprit Uraraka, tu peux quand même le dire.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Momo et celle-ci poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de déclarer :

-Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors que Momo s'exécuta.

-On y est peut-être allé trop fort avec elle, chuchota Kyoka.

-Fallait y réfléchir avant de raconter toutes vos conneries… ajouta Tsuyu. Je vous avais dit qu'il fallait changer de sujet

-On pourrait jouer aux cartes, dit Uraraka en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas, répondit Kyoka.

-Tu veux jouer Momo-chan ? Demanda Uraraka.

Cette dernière regarda les filles d'un air las, arquant un sourcil.

-Allez, s'il te plait, supplia la brune.

-Si tu y tiens…

Momo se dirigea vers le cercle de fille et s'assit. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi toutes les filles la regardaient comme si elles attendaient quelque chose.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Demanda la vice-déléguée, intriguée.

-En fait, commença Mina, on n'a pas de paquet de cartes, donc on se demandait si tu pouvais…

-Je vois, l'interrompit Momo, fallait le dire avant, tenez.

-Merci Momo-chan !

-Oui, oui… dit-elle las. On joue à quoi ?

-Si tu nous faisais des jetons, on pourrait faire un poker, proposa Uraraka.

-Comme les garçons ! S'exclama Tooru.

-Oui, pourquoi pas… dit Momo en ignorant l'invisible.

-Bon, allons-y… annonça Kyoka, soulée.

Quelques parties plus tard…

-Momo… tu nous as laminé… dit Kyoka bouche bée

-T'es trop forte, t'as récupéré tous les jetons… ajouta Uraraka, impressionnée.

-C'est mon père qui m'a apprit à jouer et il m'a montré pas mal de trucs pour gagner… répondit Momo, amusée.

Tsuyu allait parler quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Uraraka, Momo, c'est pour vous ! S'exclama Tooru.

-Pourquoi elles ? Demanda Kyoka.

-Sixième sens de docteur love, voyons ! Répliqua l'invisible.

-Je suis sûre que tu te trompes, rétorqua Kyoka las.

-Allez-y et vous verrez…

Momo et Uraraka s'exécutèrent et ouvrirent la porte.

-Ah… salut Todo… ROKI !

Momo recula violemment et tourna au rouge pivoine. A peine Uraraka eut elle le temps de voir à travers la porte qu'elle rejoignit aussitôt le plafond. Shouto et Katsuki se tenaient devant la porte, étonnés par la réaction des deux filles.

-Mais, mais… qu'est-ce que vous faite torse nu !? S'exclama Uraraka

-Poker… répondit simplement Shouto.

-Ça n'explique rien ! S'indigna Momo.

-Strip poker… ajouta Katsuki agacé.

-Waou… t'as vraiment un sixième sens… dit Kyoka, impressionnée.

Le reste des filles explosèrent de rire sous les regards interrogateurs de Katsuki et Shouto.

-Ok… dit Shouto complètement déboussolé.

-Sinon, reprit Momo en essayant de contrôler ses émotions, que voulez-vous ?

-Le nain se demandait si pendant votre fameuse discussion, vous avez parlé de sa sale gueule, répondit Katsuki.

-Le nain ? S'interrogea docteur love. Ah ! Je vois ! On l'a totalement oublié !

-Ça ne m'étonne pas… ajouta Katsuki. Une telle merde…

-En fait, est-ce que ça va Yaoyorozu tu n'avais pas l'air bien aujourd'hui, en plus tu es toute rouge, demanda Shouto.

-Si, si, ça va… répondit cette dernière dont la peau rivalisait avec les cheveux de Kirishima.

-C'est tout ce qu'on voulait vous dire et franchement c'était inutile de venir vous poser la question, ajouta Katsuki, et je pense que vous devriez aidé votre amie à se décollé du plafond.

-Bon ba… salut, conclut Shouto.

-Salut, répondit Momo rouge honte avant de fermer la porte.

Momo referma la porte et un nouveau fou rire éclata.

-Il marche vraiment ton 6e sens ! S'exclama Kyoka.

-Il a marché encore plus que ce que j'avais prévu ! Répondit l'invisible. Nan mais tu les as vu ! Torse nu ! Contrairement à toi, Todoroki est vraiment nul au poker !

-Vous pouvez arrêter de vous moquer de nous ! S'indigna Momo.

-Ouai c'est vrai ! Ajouta Uraraka qui redescendait difficilement du plafond.

-Au moins, vous vous êtes rincé l'œil ! S'écria Tooru.

-LA FERME ! Crièrent les deux concernées en cœur.

De retour du côté des garçons…

-Alors ? Demanda Izuku

-Double face avait raison, elles sont vraiment bizarres les filles, répondit Katsuki agacé.

-On s'en fiche de ça ! S'exclama Minoru. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit de moi !?

-Ah, elles t'avaient littéralement oublié, répliqua Shouto.

-C'est… pas… possible…

-Sinon, reprit Katsuki en marchant sur la tête de Minoru en voulant rejoindre son lit, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai du me dessaper !

-T'es arrivé deuxième, répondit Eijirou, à un point près c'est moi qui allait voir les filles…

-J'en ai marre, je perds tout le temps, ajouta Shouto, la prochaine fois ça sera sans moi.

-Mauvais perdant ! S'exclama Katsuki.

-Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu as fini torse nu… Rétorqua sèchement Shouto.

-Au moins je ne suis pas arrivé dernier ! Répliqua Katsuki

-VOUS POUVEZ ARRÊTER DE M'IGNORER !? S'écria Minoru.

La soirée se finit comme la précédente, c'est à dire sur un pauvre Minoru en pleurs…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chiez ? Je suis preneuse de tout conseil et toute critique ! Bye !**

 **Neymanga**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

 **Voici le chapitre 3! J'ai pris deux jours pour l'écrire mais je n'avais pas le temps de le faire avant. Je suis plutôt fier de ce que j'ai écrit. Attention mais si vous n'êtes pas un minimum à jour (avant le test de courage ceux qui on lu jusqu'ici comprendront ce que je veux dire) vous risquez de vous faire spoilez! C'est à vos risques et péril! Maintenant, réponse au quelque review:**

 **Nanonymous: C'est justement parce qu'il a une poker face que je trouve drôle de le faire perdre ^^'!**

 **Mayshea: Re! Merci et je trouve aussi! (c'est en partit pour ça que j'écrit cette fic qui me fait moi aussi bien kiffer!) Ah je vois et pourquoi pas. C'est pas grave. Si ces passages là sont t'es préféré, tu vas être servi! Shouto et Katsuki sont mes deux perso préféré (avec Momo et Uraraka côté fille) donc j'aime bien écrire sur eux! Merci et voici la suite tant attendu! Je te cache pas que j'ai plusieurs fois eu la flemme de l'écrire même si j'ai le déroulement de la fic en entier...**

 **Kira: Hey! Merci et voici la suite!**

 **Voilà j'ai (enfin) fini de parlé. Place au chapitre!**

 **Chapitre corrigé par Mayunee !**

Chapitre 3 ou une discussion entre mecs…

La journée s'était déroulée normalement mais quelque chose tournait dans la tête du bicolore. Il savait que c'était important mais il ne saurait dire pourquoi. En clair, c'était un message anodin mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il devrait le garder dans un coin de sa tête. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. En rejoignant la chambre des garçons, il s'allongea sur son matelas et replongea dans ses pensées.

-Dis Todoroki, demanda Minoru, tu veux faire un poker ?

Aucune réponse.

-Je te promets que ça ne sera pas un strip poker ! Déclara le nain.

Toujours rien. Les garçons se regardèrent entre eux, perplexes face au comportement de Shouto. Il avait beau être d'une nature froide, en général il répondait quand on lui parlait, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'ignorer le pervers.

-Shouto ? Se risqua Minoru.

Le garçon percuta à l'entente de son prénom, se redressant d'un coup et demanda :

-Ça veut dire quoi quand une fille dit que c'est trop embarrassant d'en parler et qu'elle aimerait tout ''lui'' dire ?

-Oh là ! S'exclama Eijirou. Où est-ce que tu es allé pêcher ça ?

-Réponds moi et je te répondrais en retour, répliqua Shouto.

-Ça vient des filles ? Demanda Minoru.

-T'es débile ou quoi ? Répliqua Katsuki. Il vient de le dire !

-Nan mais quand je dis fille, je parle de celles de la chambre d'à côté ! S'indigna le nain.

-En quoi ça t'avance de savoir ça ? Questionna Shouto.

-Mais ce n'est pas évident !?

-Ba… non, si je te pose la question, répondit le bicolore.

-Il est vraiment con cet enfant… ajouta Katsuki à l'adresse du nain.

-Bon, puisqu'il faut tout vous expliquer, déclara Minoru sous les regards assassins du pétard. Quand une fille parle comme ça c'est qu'elle est amoureuse !

-Ah d'accord, répondis Shouto, j'envoie la réponse à mon frère.

-Quoi !? Alors ce n'était pas une des filles ? S'exclama Minoru, déçu.

-Ba non, répondit-il las.

-Mais pourquoi tu poses cette question et quel est le rapport avec ton frère?

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait des difficultés avec la fille qu'il aime et il l'avait entendu dire ça donc il se demandait si c'était bon signe.

-Ah… conclut Minoru toujours aussi dégouté.

-Et en quoi c'est important ? Demanda Eijirou.

-Ça aurait été plus amusant… Répondit le pervers.

Minoru partit se mettre en boule dans un coin de la chambre et les garçons le regardèrent, interloqués. Denki, prit de pitié, s'avança vers le nain accompagné des protestations silencieuse d'Eijirou. Le taser s'agenouilla à côté du petit et lui dit :

-On n'a pas été très sympa ces derniers jours, on peut faire quelque chose pour se faire pardonner ?

Un sourire malsain apparut sur la face du nain et Eijirou laissa échapper un « et merde ! »

-Mais il faut que tous les garçons soient d'accord…

-Il n'y a pas… ,Denki se retourna vers les garçons qui affichaient tous une tête qui voulait dire « ta gueule… », de problème…

-Vraiment ? Déclara Minoru en cachant son incrédulité.

-Allez, les gars…

Katsuki soupira.

-Ok mais s'il nous arrive une merde, commença le pétard sur un ton de menace, je te jure que je te fais ta fête.

-Génial… dit Denki, apeuré.

-Alors, on n'a qu'à faire une liste ! Reprit Minoru, enjoué.

-Hein !? s'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur.

-Oui, de la fille la plus ''en forme'' à la moins bo… ''en forme'', expliqua le pervers dont le visage montrait une expression plutôt dérangeante.

-Et quel est l'intérêt de cette liste ? Demanda Shouto, sceptique.

-Mais enfin, tous les garçons de notre âge font ça !

-On n'a rien à voir avec ''tous les garçons de notre âge'', répliqua Katsuki.

-Mais vous aviez donné votre parole, ajouta le nain, ça ne serait pas très viril de ne pas la tenir…

Eijirou tiqua à l'entente du mot viril.

-Il a raison, répondit ce dernier, on ne serait plus des vrais mecs !

-Bon… alors allons-y, conclut Shouto d'un ton las.

Une étincelle de victoire s'éclaira dans les yeux de Minoru.

-Alors, ça sera en deux parties, d'abord on fait un vote à bulletin secret ou chacun devra marquer la fille qu'il trouve le plus attirante puis on voit la gagnante du vote ensuite, on fait un vrai débat pour établir une liste comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure ! Pour les bulletins, marquez votre nom en bas à droite, ça rajoutera un peu de piment au dépouillement !

-On est obligés de faire ça ? Demanda Shouto irrité.

-Oui ! Répondit Minoru.

Le nain se leva et se dirigea vers son sac puis il découpa des papiers qu'il donna à chacun des garçons avec un crayon.

-Bien évidement, ajouta le pervers, interdit de voter blanc !

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si on le fait quand même ? Demanda Denki.

-Vous déclarez votre flamme à une des filles, au choix, en caleçon dehors !

-Et pourquoi on ferait ça ? Questionna Katsuki soulé.

-Parce que vous avez donné votre parole et de futurs héros se doivent de respecter leurs engagements, répondit Minoru comme si c'était une évidence.

-Bon, qu'on en finisse, déclara Tokoyami qui se montrait habituellement silencieux dans les échanges des autres garçons.

-Vous avez 10 minutes pour voter, termina Minoru

Chaque garçon fixait le morceau de papier qu'il avait devant les yeux. Izuku hésitait entre deux filles mais il réussit tout de même à choisir.

Katsuki, lui, réfléchissait profondément à la question sachant que sinon Eijirou serait bien capable à le pousser à se déclarer à moitié à poil simplement parce que ce n'est pas viril. Il n'avait pas peur, mais il savait qu'ils s'y mettraient à plusieurs. Finalement il marqua un nom sans réelle conviction.

Shouto ne savait pas vraiment quoi écrire, en même temps il ne restait pas vraiment entouré des filles. Quoi que, quand il pensait aux filles de la seconde A, un nom lui venait automatiquement aux oreilles. Il suivit donc son instinct.

Tenya ne se posa pas trente-six-mille questions, pour lui le choix était fait.

Eijirou était un peu bloqué, cherchant la fille la plus « virile ». « Mais, une fille, ça ne peut pas être viril ? » pensa-t-il complètement désemparé. Il se posa un instant, cherchant la personne dont le nom sera marqué sur son papier. Après un long combat intérieur, et étant un peu pressé par le temps, il inscrivit un nom.

Denki n'eut pas vraiment d'hésitation quant au nom de la personne mais il attendit tout de même un moment avant de l'écrire pour que ce ne soit pas trop suspect vu que les autres étaient littéralement en train de ramer.

Pour Minoru, le choix était facile. Il connaissait les mensurations de toutes les filles (ne me demandez pas comment il les a eus…) et savait très bien laquelle avait la plus grosse poitrine. Et c'est avec cette idée simpliste qu'il choisit l'une des filles…

Tokoyami n'accordait pas vraiment d'importance à ce vote donc il marqua le nom de la fille avec qui il s'entendait le mieux.

Hanta n'avait aucune idée quant au nom de la personne qu'il pourrait inscrire sur le papier. Il loucha sur la feuille de Katsuki et décida de marquer la même chose.

Yuuga n'hésita pas sur ce qu'il devait marquer et écrit alors sur son bulletin.

Kouji pensa à la personne qui l'avait le plus aidé et marqua son prénom.

Rikidou donna sa voie à la plus méritante à son goût.

Mashirao savait quel prénom il voulait marquer mais en revanche, il ne savait pas comment les autres l'interprèteraient. Ça sautait aux yeux qu'il était amoureux ''d'elle'' mais il ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Il prit son courage à deux mains et marqua le nom de l'élue de son cœur (en faisant attention à ne pas transformer les o en cœurs…)

Mezou écrit le nom de seule la fille qu'il connaissait à peu près…

Tout le vote se passa en silence et à la fin du temps imparti, Minoru passa avec un chapeau et (presque) tous les garçons déposèrent leur bulletin à contre cœur.

-L'heure du dépouillement a sonné ! S'exclama Minoru.

Un silence de mort lui répondit et le nain tressaillit tant le silence était pesant.

-Vous pourriez être un peu plus enthousiastes… ajouta Minoru.

Toujours rien…

-Ou au moins, faire semblant… reprit-il.

-Bon, grouille on n'a pas tout ton temps, s'impatienta Katsuki.

-Oui ! Donc… le premier bulletin est celui de… dit-il en passant une main dans le chapeau, Yuuga !

-Et donc ? Demanda Shouto, pressé que ça se finisse.

-Il a écrit : Je m'en fiche de votre vote, je n'aime que moi…

-Exactement ! S'exclama ce dernier.

-Mais tu n'avais pas le droit d'écrire ça !

-Théoriquement, si, répliqua Tenya, tu n'as jamais dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'écrire autre chose qu'un nom de fille, tu as juste dit qu'on ne pouvait pas voter blanc. Donc, en clair, même s'il a voté pour lui-même, c'est un vote…

-Merde ! Si j'avais su ! S'écria Katsuki.

-Bref ! Continuons, reprit le pervers, légèrement irrité, le prochain bulletin est celui de… Tokoyami !

Ce dernier resta de marbre à l'entente de son prénom.

-Alors tu as voté pour Tsuyu, pourquoi ça ?

-C'est celle avec qui je m'entends le mieux, c'est pourquoi j'ai voté pour elle.

-Rien d'autre ? Demanda le nain d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

-Non pourquoi ? Il fallait avoir d'autre raison pour voter ?

-Nan…

-Alors c'est bon, l'interrompit le corbeau.

-Ok… le prochain est celui de… Iida ! Et tu as voté pour Uraraka. Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que c'est une bonne amie.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôles les gars ! Il fallait voter pour la personne qui vous attirait le plus ! Pas pour la personne pour qui vous aviez de l'amitié !

-Fallait préciser, répondit Tokoyami.

-Je l'ai fait ! S'indigna le nain. Tant pis ! Le suivant est celui de… Mashirao !

Le concerné tressaillit, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son tour arrive si vite…

-Tu as voté pour… Tooru ? Tiens c'est étrange… Pourquoi ça ?

-Eh bien, commença Mashirao.

-Ah ! Je sais ! L'interrompit Minoru. C'est le fait de ne pas connaitre son visage qui te fais fantasmer !

-Mais non ! S'empourpra Mashirao.

-Je vois, l'ignora le nain. L'inconnu a quelque chose d'attirant !

-Mais tu m'écoutes !

-Je comprends absolument ton choix ! Reprit le nain. Bon au prochain !

Mashirao n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé mais il savait qu'il y avait un énorme malentendu.

-Celui-là est celui de Mezou. Tu as voté pour Yaoyorozu. Pourquoi ça ?

-C'est la seule fille que je connaisse… Les autres c'est seulement de vue.

-Ah… Bon alors, celui-ci est le vote de… Katsuki ! Et c'est… Uraraka !?

-Oui, et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Demanda le pétard.

-C'est que… tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de l'apprécier…

-Et alors ?

-Enfin, Minoru se tut quand il comprit que le regard de Katsuki voulait dire « Dis un seul mot de travers et je t'étripe ! »

-Enfin quoi ? Continua Katsuki.

-Rien ! Le prochain est celui de… Izuku ! Et toi aussi tu as voté pour Uraraka…

« Merde, pensa Katsuki, j'ai voté pour la même personne que Deku ! »

-Oui, c'est une bonne amie et elle m'a toujours supporté. Même pendant le festival de l'école…

-Je vois, reprit le pervers las, le prochain est celui de Hanta. Et… Quoi ! Toi aussi tu as voté pour Uraraka !

-Je ne savais pas quoi mettre donc j'ai mis la même chose que Bakugou…

-Qui t'as permis de copier sur moi ?! S'exclama le pétard .

-Théoriquement, il a le droit, ajouta Tenya.

-Je m'en bats les couilles de tes ''théoriquement'' ! Il avait qu'à se démerder pour trouver un nom ou alors il allait dehors en caleçon déclarer sa flamme !

-On se calme, intervint Minoru, je n'ai malheureusement pas interdit la triche, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, donc il avait le droit de faire ça…

-Tss !

-Bon… Le prochain c'est celui de… le mien ! S'exclama le nain.

-Et pour qui tu as voté ? Demanda Izuku.

-C'est évident non !? Pour la belle Yaoyorozu !

-Et pourquoi ça ? Questionna Shouto légèrement intéressé.

-Nan mais tu l'as regardée !? Sa poitrine ! Ses fesses ! C'est elle qui a les formes les plus généreuses ! Deux tailles de plus qu'Uraraka !

Pendant que le pervers déblatérait ses âneries, Shouto lui lança un regard noir et une envie meurtrière à peine perceptible se dégagea de lui. Cependant, Katsuki nota ce changement d'état chez le garçon et se dit qu'il le rabâcherait là-dessus plus tard…

-Le prochain bulletin est celui de… Rikidou ! Et tu as toi aussi voté pour Yaoyorozu ! Pourquoi ?

-Je pense que c'est la plus méritante, étant vice-déléguée.

-Ah… Ajouta le nain déçu. Donc le prochain est celui de Kouji ! Et, tiens ! Kyoka ! Pourquoi ce choix ?

Kouji pris un bloc note et ce mis à écrire.

-Il est muet, dit Tokoyami.

-Alors, commença à lire Iida. « J'ai voté pour Kyoka parce que sans elle je n'aurais pas réussi l'examen contre les profs… »

-D'accord… Le prochain est celui de… Eijirou. Tu as voté pour Mina ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce que son alter est trop cool ! Elle peut quasiment tout faire fondre avec son acide !

-Juste pour ça !?

-Carrément !

-Bon ba… l'avant dernier bulletin est celui de… Todoroki ! Tu as voté pour Yaoyorozu ! Pourquoi ça ?

-Moi je peux te le dire ! S'exclama Katsuki avant que Shouto ne puisse répondre.

Le bicolore lui lança un regard confus, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que comptait faire le blond.

-Et bien c'est clair non ? Commença Katsuki. Il est amoureux de notre cher vice-déléguée !

Shouto s'empourpra violement, d'une couleur encore inconnue pour ses joues.

-Je te demande pardon ! S'exclama le concerné.

-Tu crois que personne n'avait remarqué ton léger changement d'état quand la demi portion avait parlé de ta chérie !?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! S'indigna le bicolore.

-Tu vas me dire que ton regard meurtrier était adressé au sol !?

-Puis toi t'es mal placé pour parler ! Ajouta Shouto. Je me rappelle de quelqu'un qui ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement à une petite brune et qui, au début, l'insultait pour petit à petit se soucier d'elle !

-Pourquoi tu changes de sujet ? Tu n'as pas envie d'avouer que j'ai raison !

-Raison mon cul !

Tous les garçons regardèrent le bicolore d'un œil choqué par le langage utilisé par ce dernier, qui était d'habitude si calme.

-Le fils à papa devient vulgaire ! Répliqua Katsuki.

-Eh bien, tu vois, le fils à papa, il t'emmerde, espèce de connard !

-Tellement honte d'avouer la vérité qu'il en devient impoli !

-Il n'y a aucune vérité à avouer, s'écria Shouto rouge de honte face aux remarques de Katsuki.

-Donc j'ai raison ! S'exclama le pétard.

-Non ! S'emporta Shouto. De toute manière il reste encore un bulletin et Mineta va se faire un plaisir de le lire ! N'est-ce pas !? Conclut le bicolore avec une pointe de haine

-B-bien sûr… Déglutit le nain. Le dernier bulletin est celui de Kaminari et il est adressé à Kyoka ! Pourquoi ça ?

-Elle est sympa comme fille donc j'ai voté pour elle, répondit Denki.

-Bon, conclut le nain, découragé par la dispute de Shouto et Katsuki (d'ailleurs Denki remercia sa chance pour être tombé après ça). Les résultats sont : 4 voix pour Uraraka, 4 également pour Yaoyorozu, 2 pour Kyoka, 1 pour Tsuyu, 1 pour Mina et 1 pour Tooru. Il est temps de rediscuter du classement !

-Il est déjà fait et il est très bien comme ça, s'exclama Shouto toujours aussi irrité. Maintenant je suis fatigué donc laissez-moi dormir !

-Je pense qu'il a raison, ajouta Eijirou. On devrait en rester là.

-Ce n'est pas si mal finalement, ajouta Denki.

-Mais, tenta Minoru.

-BONNE NUIT ! S'emporta Shouto.

Voilà comment se conclut la soirée du 3e jour…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chiez? N'hésitez pas à le dire en postant une petite review ^^!**

 **Neymanga**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

 **Ça** **fait longtemps! Trois semaine déjà! ça fait déjà une semaine que le chapitre est fini mais j'avais eu la flemme de le poster. Après j'ai oublié... Ne me juger pas. je commence doucement avec Katsuki/Uraraka. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. S'il y a des personnes qui se pose des questions quant au langage vulgaire de Todoroki (j'ai pas eu ce genre de retour mais on sait jamais...) je trouve ça pas très choquant vus qu'il traite ouvertement son père de connard et de tant d'autre mots aussi magnifique les uns que les autres...**

 **Réponse au review:**

 **Okayuki: Hi! Thanks for your review it's make me fell happy! See ya**

 **Un fan dit hello: Hey! Merci! J'ai bien aimer écrire ce chapitre! Effectivement, histoire à suivre...**

 **Mayshea: Hey! Merci! La dépression n'est pas pour maintenant (elle arrive progressivement x). Faut bien commencer quelque part mais je sais pas si tu as vu l'épisode 9 de la saison 2, ça m'a bien fait rire quand Katsuki paraissait choqué quand les autres parlait d'Uraraka comme d'une fille sans défense XD. Le ShoutoMomo est mon couple préféré (non sans blague!) et j'ai adoré écrire cette accrochage qui va donner plein de truc. Le voilà enfin le prochain chapitre.**

 **Chapitre corrigé!**

 **Bref! Place au chapitre...**

Chapitre 4 ou le pestiféré partie 1…

Début 4e jour…

Tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire d'un pas plus ou moins endormi car tous avaient été réveillés de force. En effet, ce matin, ils devaient tous se réveiller à 6h30, au grand damne de certain. Mais le vrai réveil était à 7h. Les professeurs avaient juste pris quelques précautions pour réveiller les plus paresseux et commencer l'entrainement à l'heure. Mais voilà, il s'était avéré que ces quelques précautions étaient inutiles…

Quelques minutes plus tôt…

Shouto était déjà debout, 10 minutes avant le réveil annoncé par les profs, et il s'apprêtait à passer cette journée de renforcement d'alter. Cependant, il n'était pas le seul déjà levé. Minoru l'était aussi, ce qui était très étrange vu que d'habitude il faisait partie des derniers à quitter les bras de Morphée. En réalité, s'il était lui aussi réveillé, c'était pour avoir une petite discussion avec le bicolore. Il s'approcha donc du beau gosse et il s'assit à côté de son sac de couchage. Comme Shouto ne semblait pas faire attention à lui, le nain s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Shouto se tourna vers lui et arqua un sourcil.

-Il faut qu'on parle, commença fermement le nain.

Shouto soupira, sachant très bien qu'il ne devrait pas répondre mais il voulait s'excuser par rapport à son comportement de la veille.

-Oui, je comprends, répondit Shouto. Je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi hier soir…

-Nan c'est pas pour ça, l'interrompit le nain.

Shouto le regarda confus.

-Tu sais, reprit le pervers, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu aimes Yaoyorozu (ne commence pas…) mais moi aussi j'ai voté pour elle (tu signes ton arrêt de mort…) j'ai déjà dit pourquoi j'ai voté pour elle (je ne continuerais pas si j'étais toi…) ton amour a beau être sincère (stop…) je ne te la laisserai pas (tais-toi…) juste pour sa poitri…

-TA GUEULE ESPÈCE DE SOUS MERDE !

Shouto n'avait pas calculé la force de sa voix et il avait bien dû réveiller tout le chalet.

-ÇA NE VAS PAS DE CRIER COMME ÇA DÈS LE MATIN ! S'emporta Katsuki qui s'était mal réveillé.

-TU N'AS QU'À LE DIRE À L'AUTRE CON ! S'énerva le bicolore.

Katsuki s'approcha et prit Shouto par le col et ce dernier en fit de même.

-TU NE VOIS PAS QUE TU FAIS CHIER LE MONDE ?

-DE TOUTE MANIÈRE LE REVEIL EST DANS 2 MINUTE DONC TU NE PERDS PAS GRAND-CHOSE !

-ET TU ME CHERCHES EN PLUS !?

-Calmez-vous vous deux, tenta Izuku qui était encore à moitié endormi.

-Et puis quoi encore !? S'indigna le pétard.

-Il a raison, intervint Eijirou, arrêtez vous allez finir par réveiller toute la ville avec vos bêtises…

-J'en ai rien à battre ! Protesta Katsuki.

-Allez Shouto, déclara Denki, lâche-le…

Le bicolore le toisa d'un regard meurtrier mais Denki ne flancha pas.

Un énorme brouhaha s'éleva dans la chambre quand soudain…

-Nan mais c'est quoi ce bouquant !

Kyoka avait ouvert violemment la porte, accompagnée de toutes les filles et le spectacle les rendirent perplexes…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

En effet, Shouto tenait Katsuki par le col piétinant la tête du nain pervers et le pétard en faisait de même. Eijirou tenait Katsuki par les épaules en essayant de l'éloigner du bicolore et de l'autre côté Denki essayait lui aussi d'écarter Shouto mais il avait le corps à moitié gelé par ce dernier. Au milieu de tout ça, se tenaient Izuku et Tenya, tentant désespérément de résonner les deux garçons. La scène s'était figée et tous les garçons regardaient les filles. Uraraka s'approcha de Katsuki et Yaoyorozu de Shouto.

-Tu peux peut-être le lâcher… tenta la miss gravity.

-Toi aussi Todoroki… reprit la vice-déléguée.

Le visage de Shouto s'adoucit et il s'exécuta à contre cœur.

-Canard… lança Katsuki.

Shouto lui assena un regard glacial mais ne répliqua pas à sa provocation. Le pétard afficha alors un sourire narquois, fier d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

-Katsuki… lâcha Uraraka d'une voix menaçante voyant que Katsuki n'avait pas lâché sa prise.

-Tss, souffla-t-il en lâchant le bicolore.

-Tu pourrais peut-être décongeler ce pauvre Kaminari, Todoroki… reprit Momo.

-Oui, oui… répondit Shouto en se mettant à la tâche.

-Ah ! Je vois que tout le monde est réveillé ! S'exclama une voix bien connue des élèves.

-All Might ! S'exclama Izuku.

-Hello ! Répondit ce dernier. Je voudrais te parler une minute Todoroki Shonen, les autres, direction le réfectoire.

Le concerné arqua un sourcil puis se dit qu'il allait sûrement se faire réprimander pour son cri de ce matin. Il suivit donc All Might.

Plus loin dans le couloir, le symbole de la paix s'arrêta et Todoroki déglutit.

-J-je suis désolé je ne voulais pas…

-Merci, l'interrompit le héros.

-Hein ?

-Sans toi, on aurait pris au moins une demi-heure pour réveiller tout le monde, reprit All Might. Merci !

-D'accord…

-Tu peux aller rejoindre tes camarades, Todoroki Shonen ! Mais ne dit rien de ce que je t'ai dit !

-OK…

Après le déjeuner…

-En fait Todoroki, commença Tenya, il te voulait quoi All Might ?

-Ouais ! J'ai envie de savoir ! Intervint Izuku.

-Rien… répondit Shouto, laisse tomber…

M Aizawa pénétra dans la salle. Un énorme brouhaha régnait dans celle-ci et le professeur s'éclaircit la voix afin de faire taire les élèves. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, attendant que Eraser Head prenne la parole.

-Bon, commença ce dernier, pour le programme du jour : de 7h 15 à 11h 30, entrainement de renforcement d'alter en binôme, de 11h 30 à 12h 15, le déjeuner, de 12h 15 à 13h, vous avez un temps libre, à 13h nous nous rendons en forêt, nous arriverons vers 13h 15 et nous ferons un pestiféré en binôme jusqu'à 18h 40, nous serons de retour pour le diner à 19h et celui-ci se terminera à 19h 30, de 19h30 à 20h, vous avez le temps des douches et pour finir, vous aurez quartier libre jusqu'à 22h. Pour ce qui est des binômes, ils sont déjà faits et ces ceux que vous garderez jusqu'à la fin du séjour. Des questions ? Conclut Aizawa.

Une main se leva.

-Oui Yaoyorozu ?

-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais qu'est-ce qu'un ''pestiféré'' ?

-C'est comme un énorme chat famille avec quelque variante que nous avons réadaptée.

-Et en quoi consiste-t-elle ? Questionna Yaoyorozu

-Puisque vous êtes 20, il y aura 10 équipe de deux. 1 groupe sera le pestiféré de base et leur but pour gagner est de toucher et de contaminer au moins une personne de chaque groupe. S'ils y arrivent, ils seront exemptés de corvée jusqu'à la fin de la première semaine, un brouhaha d'excitation se leva dans la salle, cependant, toute la salle se tut à ces mots, si le nombre d'équipes pestiférées n'est pas égal ou supérieur à 5, ils devront s'occuper de toutes les corvées.

Pour les autres, vous devrez fuir le pestiféré de base, si vous y arrivez jusqu'à la fin du temps impartit, vous serez exempté de corvées jusqu'à la fin de la première semaine mais là intervient une autre règle. Si vous vous faite toucher par le pestiféré de base, il vous remettra un des bandeaux noirs que voici, votre but sera alors de toucher un non infecté pour lui donner votre bandeau et la personne que vous avez touché ne peut pas vous retoucher juste après. Pour ça, chaque bandeau porte un numéro, et au moment où il ne restera plus qu'une équipe non pestiférée, vous entendrez un coup de sifflet qui signifie que la règle citée précédemment ne tient plus. Pour être plus clair, vous ne pouvez pas rendre le numéro que l'équipe vous à donner à cette dernière.

Le pestiféré devra donner les numéros dans le bon ordre. Donc les trois premières équipes à être touchées recevront respectivement les numéros 1 2 et 3. Si les pestiférés perdent, les équipes portant ces numéro, devront faire toute les corvées jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Donc les personnes détenant les numéros 1 2 et 3 devront tout faire pour s'en débarrasser.

Il y a un médecin, moi-même, caché dans la forêt. Si vous me trouvez, le jeu sera fini et vous serez les seules à être exempté de corvée pendant tout le séjour. Cependant, un pestiféré ne peut toucher pas le médecin.

Si vous êtes la dernière équipe en course et que vous réussissez à gagner, vous serez exempté de corvées sachant que si vous vous faites toucher en dernier, donc que vous portez le numéro neuf, vous serez exempté de corvée jusqu'à la fin de la première semaine. Vous n'aurez pas le droit de vous écarter de votre binôme à plus de 15 mètre. C'est pourquoi vous porterez tous des bracelets aimantés que nous vous distribueront avant l'exercice. Ils s'activeront si vous êtes trop éloigné. D'autres questions ? Oui Kirishima.

-Et pour les binômes ? Questionna Eijirou.

-Ils ont déjà été fait, répondit le prof. Nous avons essayé de les faire par affinité. J'ai la liste juste ici.

M Aizawa pris ladite liste et arqua un sourcil quand il la lu. « Tiens, pensa-t-il, j'étais sûr que Kirishima et Bakugou étaient en équipe ainsi que Yaoyorozu et Jirou. Il y a sûrement dû avoir des changements… Bref, ce n'est pas grave… »

-Alors, reprit Aizawa, le premier binôme est celui de Midoriya et Iida.

Ces derniers se regardèrent, heureux de faire équipe.

-Ensuite nous avons, Sato et Koda puis Mineta et Aoyama.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec une fille, chuchota Minoru.

-Parce que c'est comme ça, répondit Eraser Head qui avait entendu la plainte. Ensuite, Asui et Tokoyami, Jirou et Kaminari.

Ce dernier leva le pouce en direction de la musicienne qui poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Yaoyorozu et Todoroki.

-Le hasard fait bien les choses, lança perfidement Katsuki sous le regard assassin du bicolore.

-Bakugou et Uraraka.

-Oui, le hasard fait bien les choses, répliqua Shouto.

-Kirishima et Ashido, Sero et Shouji et pour finir, Hagakure et Ojiro. S'il n'y a pas d'autre question, vous pouvez y aller.

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment pour le renforcement d'alter. Il était situé juste en face du chalet. C'était un énorme complexe sportif. Dans le bâtiment, se trouvait une dizaine de salles d'entrainement. Chaque binôme reçut un jeu de clé pour la matinée.

Côté Tokoyami, Tsuyu…

-Pour l'entrainement, commença le corbeau, je te propose d'éteindre complètement la lumière. Je vais essayer de contrôler mon dark shadow et toi tu vas essayer d'éviter mes attaques. Si ça dérape, n'hésite pas à allumer la lumière. OK ?

-OK, répondit simplement Tsuyu.

L'entrainement commença sans mal puisqu'ils avaient l'habitude de travailler en équipe.

Côté Mineta, Aoyama…

-Pour l'entrainement, le principal et que je brille, le reste je m'en fiche.

-Pourquoi je me retrouve avec un relou… JE VOULAIS ÊTRE AVEC UNE FILLE !

Côté Kyoka, Denki…

-On rame là. On fait quoi ? Demanda Denki.

-On a du mal à diriger notre alter, le mieux serait de s'y exercer. Et vas-y doucement ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir électrocuté…

-OK ! S'exclama Denki en levant son pouce en l'air et avec un sourire charmeur.

-Tu me déprime… ajouta Kyoka.

« Au pire, si je lui fais mal, pensa Denki, je lui proposerais un verre histoire de faire le mec cool et après, l'affaire est réglée ! » Ces quelques pensées suffirent au taser à avoir un sourire collé à la face pendant toute la matinée.

Côté Izuku, Tenya…

Ces derniers étaient déjà à fond sur leur entrainement. Izuku essayant de maintenir son alter le plus longtemps possible au maximum de ces capacités en essayant d'attraper Tenya qui s'enfuyait du mieux qu'il pouvait (au moins ils sont efficaces … )

Côté Eijirou, Mina…

-On va y aller à la dure ! S'exclama Kirishima.

-Ouais ! S'exclama Mina, qui avait tout oublié des discussions des filles.

-Je vais me durcir au maximum et tu vas m'attaquer au maximum !

-OK !

Côté Sato et Koda…

Ils s'entrainaient chacun de leur côté puisque leur alter n'était pas compatible.

Côté Tooru, Ojiro…

-Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour améliorer mon alter…

-Moi non plus à vrai dire…

Ils ne firent donc rien jusqu'à midi… Enfin par rien, on avait surtout le droit à un Ojiro qui peinait à trouver un sujet de discussion et une Tooru réfléchissant à différentes manières de rapprocher les couple qu'elle avait elle-même créé et, pour le plus grand malheur de certaines, elle avait trouvé…

Côté Sero et Shouji…

Ils avaient opté pour un 1 contre 1 puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre idée.

Côté Katsuki, Uraraka…

-Allez ! Relève-toi ! S'écria Katsuki.

-Tu y vas un peu fort ! C'est qu'un entrainement !

-Entrainement ou non, on doit y aller à fond !

-Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi !? S'indigna Uraraka.

-Ce n'est pas de l'acharnement, répondit Katsuki.

-Tu peux me laisser souffler ?

Katsuki arqua un sourcil mais, il finit par accepter à la grande surprise de la jeune fille. Il s'assit en face de cette dernière toujours aussi étonnée. Elle se sentit soudain intimidée par le regard perçant du pétard.

-C'est bon ? On peut reprendre ? Demanda Katsuki d'un calme qui lui était étranger.

-Oui… répondit Ochako d'une voix chevrotante.

Mais en essayant de se relever, Uraraka trébucha sur quelque chose qui amortit sa chute. En ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle était littéralement étalée sur le torse de Katsuki. Leur regard se croisèrent puis elle réalisa dans quelle posture elle se trouvait et ce qui risquait de lui arriver si elle ne bougeait pas rapidement. Elle se releva en sursaut essayant de s'excuser.

-Ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompit Katsuki. On continue l'entrainement.

-D'accord, déclara Uraraka toujours confuse.

Katsuki l'aida même à se relever tendit qu'un sentiment de confusion et de bien-être naquit chez Uraraka…

Côté Shouto, Momo…

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Momo, gênée de se retrouver seule avec le bicolore.

-Il me semble que tu as du mal à créer de gros objet en peu de temps, répondit Shouto.

-Tu l'as remarqué… ajouta Momo, embarrassée.

-Oui, répondit Shouto. Bref, moi j'ai du mal à utiliser mon alter trop longtemps. Je vais t'attaquer le plus longtemps possible et toi tu vas essayer d'improviser pour te défendre et pour gagner du temps. Fais comme tu le sens, ne te prends pas trop la tête ce n'est qu'un entrainement. De mon côté, je n'utiliserai que la glace et quand tu seras OK, j'utiliserai aussi les flammes.

-OK, répondit la vice-déléguée

Shouto s'approcha de Momo et encra son regard dans le sien alors que la jeune fille s'empourprait violemment.

-S'il y a le moindre problème, tu me le dis, conclut Shouto.

Momo, incapable de sortir un son cohérent, hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir contente de s'entrainer avec Shouto ou extrêmement embarrassée de se retrouver seule avec lui…

Pendant le déjeuner, à la table des filles…

-N'empêche, s'exclama Kyoka, je trouve cela un peu bizarre que tous les binômes correspondent aux attentes de Tooru. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas, par le plus grand des hasards, touché à la liste des binômes des équipes et mis ton petit grain de sel ?

-Qui ça ? Moi ? JAMAIS ! S'indigna Tooru. Tiens regardez, ils commencent à partir, dit-elle en changeant de sujet.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas ma vieille, marmonna Kyoka. On va en reparler et je compte bien te faire cracher le morceau et cette fois tu ne pourras pas filer…

Après le déjeuner…

-Eh ! S'exclama Tooru à l'adresse de tous les élèves. Puisqu'on a un temps libre ce soir, ça vous dit qu'on se rejoigne tous dans la salle commune ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Izuku sous les protestations silencieuses des autres filles.

-OK ! Conclut Tooru. Tous dans la salle commune après les douches !

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que cette réponse positive aidait grandement Docteur love dans ses plans. Maintenant place au pestiféré et elle espérait que ce petit jeu en binôme donnerait un petit coup de pouce au destin…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chiez? J'attends vos retours! Bye**

 **Neymanga**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

 **Le chapitre est sorti en avance vu que j'étais plutôt motivé. C'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre comme ça et je suis preneuse de tout conseil puisque à l'avenir, je souhaite faire beaucoup de chapitre de se genre avec plus ou moins d'action et d'humour (j'avoue j'ai un peu forcé mais plus ça vas aller, plus ça va empiré...)**

 **Bref! Réponse aux quelques review (merci beaucoup au passage):**

 **Okayuki: tu parles plus anglais? J'aimais bien pourtant! Bref, blague mise à part. merci beaucoup pour ton soutien!**

 **Un fan attentif: je ne sais pas si tu es la même personne qu'un fane qui dit hello mais merci beaucoup. Je pense que si l'un d'entre nous avait l'alter de Tooru, on aurait fait de sacré connerie, tu ne pense pas? Sinon, encore merci**

 **Mayshea: re! heureuse de voir que tu suis ma fiction et que tu me donne chaque fois ton avis. Pour le pestiféré, et bah... tu t'es trompé. J'ai pas fait ça juste pour te faire chiez (je suis méchante mais il y a des limites) j'avais déjà fait mon choix pour le premier pestiféré. Tu es une trés bonne influenceuse x)(pas sûr que ça s'écrive comme ça). On y reviendra au prochain chapitre. Mince alors! Tu m'as percé à jour (en même temps je trouvais ça plus drôle de le faire comme ça, surtout pour la suite...) Le voilà le prochain chapitre et je pense que le suivant ne tardera pas non plus!**

 **Merci à Mayunee pour la correction du chapitre!**

 **J'ai enfin fini de parler! Maintenant, place au chapitre!**

Chapitre 5 ou le pestiféré seconde partie…

Les élèves étaient dans le car qui les menait sur les lieux du pestiféré, cependant, sur le court trajet de 15 minutes qui les séparait de la forêt, ils tombèrent dans les bouchons…

-On est bientôt arrivés ? Demanda Minoru mort d'ennui.

-Tu as posé la question il n'y a même pas une minute et la réponse est toujours la même… répondit Aizawa à deux doigts de faire passer le nain par-dessus bord.

-On peut faire un jeu pour s'occuper, proposa Tsuyu.

-Au moins ça aura le mérite de faire taire le nain, ajouta Katsuki.

-Un jeu, oui mais, quel jeu ? Demanda Momo.

-On peut jouer à mon jeu préféré ! S'exclama Minoru.

-Dis toujours, dit Kyoka, lasse.

-Toutes les filles marquent leurs mensurations, on les tire au sort et on doit deviner à qui elles appartiennent et… Aie ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé Todoroki !?

-Je ne sais pas, juste une envie… répondit ce dernier.

-J'ai une idée ! S'exclama Tooru. Je remarque qu'on est dans la même classe mais on ne sait pas beaucoup de choses des uns et des autres. Je propose donc un Info ou Intox. Vous devrez dire un fait divers, vrai ou faux, sur vous. Si on pense que c'est vrai, alors on dit info, sinon on dit intox. Je vous propose de ne révéler la véracité de votre fait uniquement ce soir, histoire de réfléchir un peu toute la journée. Vous êtes pour ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Izuku

-Ça sent la mauvaise idée, murmura Kyoka.

-Des objections ? Demanda Tenya.

Tous les élèves n'étaient pas vraiment contre cette idée et ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'accord, excepté Kyoka mais la majorité l'emporte…

-Alors, reprit Tooru, qui veut commencer ?

-Moi je veux bien, déclara Izuku, rompant le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

-Aller, on t'écoute, s'exclama Docteur love toute ouïe.

-C'était en primaire, j'avais ramené une figurine d'All Might dans mon sac puis dans l'après-midi, Katchan m'a poussé dans la petite rivière à côté de l'école et d'autres élèves avaient filmé ma chute. Résultat, j'ai été la risée du collège pendant toute une semaine et j'ai cassé ma figurine du coup ma mère m'a puni…

-Ça devait être dur… Déclara Eijirou

-Qui vote pour info ? Demanda Tooru.

Toutes les mains se levèrent.

-Je vois qu'il n'y a pas de doute sur cette histoire… lâcha Tokoyami.

-Tu as vraiment été horrible Katsuki ! S'exclama Uraraka.

-Ouais, ouais… répondit simplement ce dernier.

-Un autre volontaire ? Questionna Tooru.

-Moi j'en ai une ! Déclara Hanta. J'étais sur un bateau avec mon père, la mer était enragée et les vents déchainés. Je me tenais debout sur le pont aidant du mieux que je peux quand elle est apparue. Une énorme baleine blanche. Tout l'équipage était tiraillé par la peur enfin, tous, sauf moi. Je me suis posté à côté d'un canon et j'ai tiré sur la baleine. Elle a explosé et je suis devenu le sauveur du navire.

-Dis-moi, commença Tokoyami, ce ne serait pas le script simplifié du film que tu regardais avant-hier par hasard ?

-Qui sait… répliqua Hanta.

-Du coup, qui pense que c'est une info ?

Le silence prit la parole.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… Reprit Docteur love. Aucune des personnes présentes ne croit à ton histoire et tu viens de te faire sacrer pire menteur de tout l'univers. Nos hommages à Sero le mytho…

-Ça te va bien comme surnom, renchérit Tsuyu.

-Si on ne peut même pas rigoler de temps en temps…

-Je trouve ça plutôt drôle cette histoire de surnom, et je pense que ça serait encore plus drôle si on en trouvait un pour chacun, déclara Uraraka. Bien évidemment pas de surnom méchant sur des traits physiques.

-Ça pue la mauvaise idée, murmura Kyoka.

-Oui, ça peut être drôle, ajouta Izuku.

-Donc on a déjà : Sero le mytho fraîchement trouvé, Deku pour Izuku ainsi que Docteur love pour Tooru !

-Ça vient d'où le Docteur love ? S'interrogea Shouto.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Bref ! Reprenons notre petit jeu, j'ai d'ailleurs un fait. Je connais tous les problèmes sentimentaux des filles de la secondes A.

-TOORU ! S'écria Momo.

-C'est sûr qu'après avoir sorti des disquettes pareilles, je comprends pourquoi elle t'appelle Docteur love. Tu y crois vraiment à tes délires ! S'exclama Hanta.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi le mytho… rajouta Tokoyami.

-Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda Tooru.

Les filles ne participèrent pas au vote alors que les garçons réfléchissaient à la question. Finalement tous sauf Hanta, Eijirou et Tokoyami penchèrent pour une info.

-Alors, le suivant ? Reprit Docteur love, satisfaite d'avoir semé le doute dans l'esprit des garçons.

-Moi ! S'exclama Minoru. Je connais toutes les tailles de sous-vêtement des filles de la classe et je les ai déjà toutes peloté. C'était vrai… Aie ! Pourquoi tu m'as ENCORE frappé Todoroki.

-Va savoir, juste une envie… répondit le concerné d'une expression faussement innocente.

-Bien évidemment, c'est une intox, reprit Tooru.

-Eh ! Tu n'avais pas dit qu'on dirait si c'est vrai ou faux uniquement ce soir et… Aie ! Todoroki !

-Oui, juste une envie…

-Je pense que le nain pervers est un surnom parfait pour cet abruti, déclara Katsuki.

-Mais ! S'indigna Minoru

-Donc, c'est une intox, conclut Tooru. Quelqu'un d'autre a quelque chose à nous faire partager ?

-Oui, Déclara Katsuki en levant une main.

-OK, nous t'écoutons, ajouta l'invisible plus qu'intéresser

-Ah merde, s'écria ce dernier, je viens d'y repenser et je me dis que tous les garçons sont déjà au courant, n'est-ce pas, Todoroki.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le bicolore, tentant de garder son calme.

-Mais si, souviens-toi, le petit sondage d'hier… précisa Katsuki, un rictus perfide collé aux lèvres.

-On peut savoir à quel sondage vous faite référence ? Demanda Momo.

-Une idée débile du nain pervers, répondit Shouto qui s'empourprait lentement.

-Alors ? Demanda Katsuki.

-On est arrivé, s'exclama Aizawa.

-T'as de la chance, déclara Katsuki avant de descendre du bus.

-Nous avons perdu un quart d'heure sur le planning, commença Aizawa. All Might donnera le départ aux équipes non pestiférées et, 10 minutes après, au pestiféré originel. Nous allons faire un tirage au sort pour le choix du premier pestiféré mais avant cela, veuillez mettre les bracelets aimantés dont je vous ai parlé ce matin.

Tous les élèves s'emparèrent d'un bracelet qui fut activé par une petite télécommande. Ils se mirent donc par binôme attendant la suite des instructions.

-Alors, procédons au tirage, reprit Aizawa. L'équipe pestiférée sera… Celle de Asui et Tokoyami. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à atteindre le bon top pour commencer le jeu. Je vais à présent me cacher dans la forêt et je rappelle que pour gagner, les non-pestiférés doivent me toucher. Bien entendu, alters autorisés mais uniquement après le départ.

A la fin de ces dernières explication, Aizawa partit en direction du centre de la forêt, laissant les élèves réfléchir à une tactique.

-Alors, S'écria All Might attirant tous les regards. Le jeu commence dans, 3, 2, 1… Go !

Shouto attrapa la main de Momo et s'élança dans la forêt. Katsuki, quant à lui, portait Uraraka sur ses épaules et activa son alter pour prendre de l'avance alors que son poids était désactivé par Ochako. Tenya et Izuku optèrent pour la simple vitesse et ils avaient déjà parcouru une grande surface de la forêt.

Shouto s'était arrêté devant un arbre sous le regard intrigué de Momo.

-Ici c'est parfait, murmura le bicolore.

-Je ne comprends pas, s'interrogea Momo.

-On va grimper à cet arbre, il est assez massif pour nous cacher et assez éloigné de l'entrée de la forêt. Puisqu'on n'avait pas le droit d'activer notre alter avant, on va profiter de cet endroit pour nous préparer. Il nous reste plus de cinq minutes avant qu'Asui et Tokoyami partent en « chasse ».

-Je vois, répondit Momo.

Shouto pris Momo par la taille tandis que cette dernière s'empourpra violemment. Il créa un ascenseur de glace et arriva facilement à une branche de l'arbre. Il déposa la vice-déléguée et fit fondre son œuvre afin de ne pas laisser de trace. Ils commencèrent donc leur discussion stratégique à l'abri des regards.

-J'ai mal aux pieds, se plaignit Minoru, je voulais être avec une fille en plus et, POURQUOI TU M'IGNORES !

-Le plus important, c'est moi, répondit Yuuga.

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'il fait de plus en plus sombre ? S'interrogea Mineta.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Yuuga, j'étincelle, je suis une véritable lumiè…

-Touché… murmura une voix au creux de l'oreille de Yuuga.

Ce dernier trembla et en se retournant il tomba sur…

-Ah ! S'exclama la « lumière ».

-Ce n'est que moi.

-Ah Tsuyu, enfin une fille ! s'exclama Mineta qui se jeta sur elle. Aie ! Tokoyami pourquoi tu t'y mets aussi !

-Je te rappelle qu'on est en plein entrainement, répondit Tokoyami. Voilà vos bandeaux.

-Le jeu a commencé il y a 20 minutes donc… QUOI ! LE NUMERO 1 !

-Un chiffre digne de moi, ajouta Yuuga.

-C'est… pas… possible…

-Allez, reprit Tokoyami avant de partir avec sa coéquipière, bonne chance ! Vous en avez besoin…

« J'y crois pas je suis seul avec Tooru ! » pensa Ojiro.

-Par où on va ? Demanda Docteur love sortant son partenaire de sa transe.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en essayant de cacher son léger égarement.

-Tiens, tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait un peu plus froid et plus sombre.

« C'est vrai ça, pensa Ojiro, puis elle ne doit pas avoir très chaud vu son alter. Je pourrais peut-être lui passer mon T-shirt, histoire qu'elle n'aie plus froid puis je l'invite pour un rencard après le camp et… »

-Touché…

« J'aurais dû m'en douter… »

-Tokoyami… Asui… dit Ojiro d'un ton dépité.

-Voilà votre bandeau, répondit simplement Tokoyami.

-Le numéro 2 en plus….

-Bon courage surtout, conclut Tsuyu avant de repartir en chasse.

-C'est bon ? T'as fini ? Demanda Katsuki.

-Nan pas encore… répondit Uraraka.

-Tu aurais pu faire attention avant de dépasser ta limite ! Franchement !

-Désolé…

-Il est environ 15h, reprit Katsuki, le jeu a commencé il y a un peu plus d'une heure et il se finit à 18h30 le temps de tout remballer donc…

-Touché…

-MERDE ! S'exclama Katsuki.

-Tiens, répondit, Tokoyami, ton bandeau.

-Il manquait plus que ça ! Et le numéro 3 en plus !

-Désolé… dit Uraraka, les larmes aux yeux.

-Aller, bon courage, conclut Tsuyu.

-Ouais, ta gueule ! S'emporta Katsuki.

-J'ai horreur d'être en forêt, en plus avec toutes ces bestioles.

-Mina, tu ne pourrais pas te plaindre en silence, rétorqua Eijirou.

-Mais c'est vraiment répugnant Kirishima ! Répliqua Mina.

-Je n'y crois pas ! Tu ressembles à un insecte et tu as peur d'eux !

-Eh ! Ce n'est pas sympa ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces choses et…

-CRÈVE !

-Baku…

Eijirou n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En effet, la paume de Katsuki s'écrasa sur son visage, lui jetant ses deux bandeau à la face.

-Uraraka ! On repart ! On a déjà perdu 20 minutes ! S'exclama Katsuki.

-OK !

Katsuki était déjà reparti avec Ochako sur son dos et Eijirou reprenais difficilement connaissance lorsqu'il aperçut les bandeau que Katsuki lui avait laissé.

-Nan mais c'est une blague ! S'indigna Eijirou. Le numéro 3 ! Espèce de faux frère !

-Et c'est comme ça que j'ai sauvé cet enfant d'un incendie !

-Tu portes bien ton nom, Sero le mytho… répliqua Mezou.

-Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Crois -moi ! J'aurais préféré faire équipe avec Kouda ! Lui au moins il m'aurait laissé par…

-Touché ! On peut recommencer la course Ashi…

-Touché…

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama Eijirou.

-Si tu avais arrêté de raconter des conneries, on n'en serait pas là ! S'emporta Mezou

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! S'indigna Hanta

-Jirou ! Pourquoi tu tires la tronche ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-La ferme et contente toi d'avancer ! Répondit Kyoka d'une voix cinglante. Tiens, il fait plus sombre et plus froid…

-Je peux te tenir chaud ! Et je serai ta lumière ! Déclara Denki fièrement en faisant apparaitre de l'électricité dans ses mains.

-Mais tu vas la fermer ! Dragueur de mes…

-Touché…

-Tu n'aurais pas pu arrêter Tsuyu au lieu de me raconter des conneries !

-Tenez, reprit Tokoyami, votre bandeau, le numéro 5.

-Bon ! Il est 16 et quelques et c'est déjà un exploit que j'ai réussi à tenir plus de 2 heures avec un looser pareil !

-Eh ! T'es méchante !

-Bon, on va où maintenant ?

Silence.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas bavard…

Silence.

-Ok, j'ai compris… J'arrête de te…

-Touché ! On repart Kirishi…

-Touché…

-ENCORE ! S'indigna Eijirou.

-C'est dur… Bref ! Votre bandeau, déclara Tsuyu de son flegme emblématique.

-Vous nous suivez ou quoi !? S'emporta Eijirou

-Nan. Mais ce n'est pas de notre faute si vous êtes toujours sur notre chemin… répondit Tokoyami.

-On ne vas jamais y arriver, dit Mina, dépitée.

-Bon chance, il reste trois groupes, ajouta Tsuyu, vous avez encore une chance.

-On va par quel chemin, Midoriya ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il commence à faire de plus en plus sombre, répondit Izuku, ça doit être l'effet du dark Shadow de Tokoyami, on devrait déguerpir et en vitesse.

Tenya et Izuku se mirent à courir et derrière un buisson, se trouvaient effectivement Tokoyami et Tsuyu.

-Ils sont malin, déclara Tsuyu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le corbeau, on passe au plan B.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

-AAAAHHH !

-Un cri, s'interrogea Tenya.

-C'est sûrement un piège, déclara Izuku, mais, s'il y a réellement un problème, c'est de notre devoir d'agir.

-Il peut aussi s'agir d''un test pour vérifier qu'on est digne d'être des héros, suggéra le délégué, que fait-on ?

-On n'a pas le choix, répondit Izuku, on doit vérifier…

-Touché… Franchement, vous êtes beaucoup trop naïfs… déclara Tsuyu.

-C'était bien un piège… déclara Izuku, dépité.

-Le numéro 7, il ne reste que deux binômes, et seulement trois quarts d'heure, remarqua Tenya.

-C'est exact, il doit s'agir du groupe de Todoroki et de Bakugou, confirma Tokoyami.

-Tout n'est pas perdu ! S'exclama le fan d'All Might.

-Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment nécessaire, Todoroki ?

-On n'a pas le choix, répondit ce dernier. Je sens de légères perturbations dans mon alter, on touche au but, ne t'inquiète pas.

Momo était plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Shouto la portait dans ses bras et sa tête reposait sur son torse ce qui gênait extrêmement la vice-déléguée. « Le plan… suit le plan… pensa Momo. Arg ! Pourquoi c'est aussi embarrassant ! Ce foutu plan consistait à créer des patins à glace afin que, si besoin, je puisse facilement suivre Todoroki. Mais voilà, impossible de marcher avec des patins à glaces ! Et puisque je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de les enfiler dans le feu de l'action, je les porte déjà ! Donc ça fait plus de 3 heures que je suis dans les bras de Todoroki, collé contre son torse ! Oh mon dieu… »

-Aizawa ! S'exclama Shouto sortant Momo de ses pensées.

-Todoroki ! S'écria une autre voix.

-Bakugou… merde… souffla le bicolore.

-Les voilà ! Hurla une voix parmi une foule de pestiférés.

Et là, tout se passa très vite. Shouto créa de la glace, déposa Momo et s'élança vers Aizawa alors que Momo activa des petits Boost sur ses patins. Uraraka, elle, était sur les épaules de Katsuki et annula son poids pour que, à leur tour, ils s'élancent vers le professeur. Derrière eux, toutes le équipes pestiférées menées par Tsuyu et Tokoyami se mirent à poursuivre les deux équipes. Et puis…

-Touché ! S'exclamèrent Shouto et Katsuki en cœur.

Un signal sonore, annonçant la fin du jeu, retentit dans toute la forêt.

-Oh non ! S'écria Eijirou, on y était presque !

-Bravo, à 10 secondes du temps imparti, déclara Aizawa. Nous avons des vainqueurs.

La tension était palpable.

-Bravo à l'équipe d'Uraraka et de Bakugou.

-Ouais ! S'exclama ce dernier alors que Shouto commençait à pester. On vous a laminé !

-Ainsi qu'à celle de Yaoyorozu et Todoroki, reprit Aizawa.

-Comment ! S'écrièrent tous les élèves en cœur.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux équipes gagnantes et Bakugou et Todoroki m'ont touché en même temps donc la victoire appartient aux deux équipes. Sinon, les trois dernières équipes sont celles de : Mineta et Aoyama en numéro 1, Hagakure et Ojiro en numéro 2 et pour finir, Sero et Shouji en numéro 3.

-Génial… déclara Minoru. Une semaine de corvées avec un seule fille que je ne peux même pas voir… C'est vraiment un enfer.

-Ah oui, reprit Aizawa, toute cette histoire de corvées, c'était du flan.

-Quoi !

-C'était pour que vous donniez le meilleur de vous-même mais sachez, qu'un jour, je ne vous dis pas quand, cette histoire tombera vraiment donc hors de question de se laisser aller. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?

-Oui !

-Houra ! S'écria Minoru.

-J'ai dit que ça tomberait un jour… Bref, direction le bus maintenant, conclut Aizawa.

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chiez? Je suis prête à écouté tout retour et tout conseil! Je vais déjà me lancé dans le prochain chapitre! Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

 **J'ai pas tardé à poster la suite! (jamais été aussi rapide). Prenez plutôt se chapitre comme un petit bonus! Il est beaucoup plus court que les précédent mais comme on dit, les meilleurs blagues sont les plus courtes. Le prochain chapitre sortira dans un moment parce que j'ai l'idée principale mais il va me falloir un peu de temps pour la développer. Sinon, j'ai écrit un autre début de fic, plus mature et cette fiction dureras 9 chapitre (ça ne retarderas pas mon rythme déjà inexistant sur cette fic...). J'ai aussi eu mon examen d'anglais donc ça à bouster ma motivation (les review aussi me pousse à écrire plus vite ;)**

 **Réponse au quelque review:**

 **Kira: Hello! Merci et c'est pas grave. Là voilà la suite! Moi mon couple préféré c'est le Shouto Momo mais j'aime bien tout les couples que j'ai mis. Merci encore (tu es la deuxième personne qui m'appelle Ney-chan... A moins que tu sois là même personne...)**

 **Un fan jamais: je crois que tu es définitivement la même personne qu'un fan qui dit hello et un fan attentif. Si c'est le cas, merci pour ton soutien, sinon, merci quand même!**

 **Djenaba: Merci beaucoup. En fait, faire ça me donnerais un peu plus de travail et j'ai un peu (beaucoup) la flemme mais j'y réfléchirai si plusieurs personnes me font la même proposition. Tu as la suite devant tes yeux! Encore merci!**

 **Chapitre corrigé par Mayunee!**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Chapitre 6 ou bain public…

Après le diner, qui s'était déroulé sans accro est venu l'heure des douches (à la japonaise bien entendu…). Les douches étaient séparées par une grande cloison, il y avait un espace de cinquante centimètres entre celles-ci et le plafond. Les filles étaient à droite et les garçons à gauche. La salle était haute de plafond, environ trois mètres cinquante.

Côté garçon…

-Allez ! S'exclama Minoru.

-Tu fais la même proposition depuis trois jours et la réponse ne changera pas, répondit Shouto.

-Allez ! Todoroki ! Je suis sûr que tu as envie de voir la belle Momo de l'autre côté de la… Aie !

-Deux chose que tu devrais te rentrer dans le crâne, répliqua Shouto d'une voix à glacer le sang. D'abord, je ne suis pas comme toi, c'est à dire, un pervers vicieux et de deux, fais encore une mais juste UNE remarque sur ma relation avec Momo et tu risques de ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour. Est-ce que j'ai été bien clair ?

-O… Oui monsieur… murmura Minoru.

-Très bien.

-Pourquoi la mention de ta relation avec Momo est plus grave que le fait de te comparer à un pervers ? Demanda innocemment Izuku.

Shouto se retourna et fixa Izuku sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre.

-C'est une très bonne question, Deku ! S'écria Katsuki. Je pense que c'est juste qu'il n'assume pas ses sentiments.

-Mais quand est-ce que tu vas me lâcher avec ça !? Questionna le bicolore rouge de honte.

-Quand j'en aurai marre, répondit Katsuki. Et là, tes réactions sont juste trop drôles !

-Bah moi ça ne me fait pas rire !

-Au pire, intervint Tenya pour calmer le jeu. On arrête de parler de ça et tout le monde est content !

-OK, rétorqua Shouto en accord avec la proposition de Tenya.

Katsuki, lui, se contenta d'un rictus narquois.

Coté filles…

-Dis Tooru…

-Oui Kyoka ? Répondit Docteur love.

-Tu te rappelles de notre petite discussion ce midi, reprit la musicienne, à propos des binômes, tu vois de quoi je parle ?

-Eh bien…

-Tu n'aurais pas, je sais pas, l'interrompit Kyoka, fouillé dans les dossiers des profs pour refaire tous les binômes comme tu le voulais, par hasard ?

-Eh bien…

-Laisse tomber, déclara Tsuyu, elle t'a cramé, raconte lui tout.

-Eh bien…C'était hier, je me baladais dans les couloirs quand j'ai aperçu All Might qui parlait des binômes pour la journée d'aujourd'hui. J'ai donc jeté un tout petit coup d'œil et j'ai fait quelques modifications…

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, la coupa Tsuyu.

-Quoi ! Tu étais au courant ! S'exclama Mina.

-Si tu veux, je peux te raconter, répondit Tsuyu.

-Vas-y, dit Kyoka, ta version sera toujours plus fiable que celle de ''Docteur love''

-OK.

Un jour plus tôt…

Tooru se baladait dans les couloirs, n'arrivant pas à dormir, lorsqu'elle passa devant la salle des profs.

-Alors, dit la voix de leur professeur principal, tu penses que c'est bon pour les binômes Midnight ?

-Oui, répondit cette dernière, j'ai fait les groupes pour toi en essayant de me baser sur les affinités et la compatibilité d'alter. Ça n'a pas été facile mais je l'ai fait. Au moins j'ai remboursé une partie de ma dette. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide pari…

-Oui et c'est très bien. Tu as fait du bon boulot. Bakugou et Kirishima, Jirou et Yaoyorozu ça m'a l'air cohérent…

-OK, tu m'appelles si tu as besoin d'aide.

-Pas de souci.

Les deux professeur sortirent de leur salle et, bien évidemment, ne remarquèrent pas Tooru. Cette dernière, curieuse, rentra dans la salle et jeta un coup d'œil au dossier.

-Binômes pour les deux semaines d'entrainement de la seconde A… lut-elle. Bakugou et Kirishima, Jirou et Yaoyorozu, Uraraka et Iida, Todoroki et Midoriya, Ashido et Aoyama, Sero et Kaminari, Shouji et Tokoyami, Moi et Ojiro, Asui et Koda, Satou et Mineta… Attends une seconde ! Ces binômes ne m'aident pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas très grave s'il y a quelques modifications… Bon, on reprend. Alors, d'abord : Todoroki et Yaoyorozu, ça c'est sûr, Jirou et Kaminari, bien évidemment, Ashido et Kirishima, faut pas oublier, Midoriya ou Bakugou avec Uraraka ? Il me semble que voir Bakugou torse nu lui avait fait de l'effet, on va partir sur ça. Donc, Bakugou et Uraraka et Midoriya avec Iida, tant qu'à faire, moi et Ojiro ça me parait correct, mais qu'est-ce que je fais de Aoyama, Sero, Shouji, Tokoyami, Satou, Mineta, Tsuyu et Koda ?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Tooru sursauta pour tomber sur le visage interrogateur de Tsuyu.

-Eh bien…

-Fais voir, dit Tsuyu en s'approchant. Ah, c'est la liste des binômes pour la semaine et tu es en train de la modifier. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ?

-Oui, mais… Si tu pouvais m'aider, ça serait notre petit secret.

-OK mais tu m'en doit une, répondit Tsuyu. Alors, tu peux me mettre avec Tokoyami, tu n'as qu'à mettre Mineta et Aoyama, euh, Sero et Shouji et pour finir Satou et Koda. Comme ça, ça devrait le faire…

-Merci Tsuyu !

-Si les autres filles l'apprennent, tu sais que je ne te couvrirais pas une seule seconde. Tu es au courant ?

-Comment pourraient-elles le découvrir ? Il n'y a aucun risque ! Assura Docteur love.

-C'est à tes risques et périls, ajouta simplement le batracien.

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'on n'allait rien cramer ? S'indigna Kyoka.

-Eh bien… Sur un malentendu, ça peut s'arranger.

-Je n'y crois pas tu…

-AIE ! TODOROKI ! JE VAIS ME NOYER !

-C'EST BIEN ! ESPÈCE DE PERVERS DE MES DEUX !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? S'exclama Ochako, inquiète.

-Le nain pervers a essayé de franchir la clôture, répondit Katsuki, hilare. Double face l'a attrapé et la sous merde est en train de goûter aux pierres du fond du bassin !

-Attends ! S'exclama Kyoka, tu viens de dire qu'il a essayé de nous espionner ?

-Oui ! Répliqua le pétard dont le fou rire ne s'était pas calmé.

-Ah bon… reprit Momo. Todoroki ?

-Oui… répondit ce dernier appréhendant la réaction de la vice-déléguée.

-Surtout ne t'arrête pas ! S'exclama Momo, mettez-vous-y même à trois ou plus ! Et relâchez le uniquement quand il nous aura fourni des excuses convenables !

-Yaoyorozu ! Pourquoi ! S'indigna Mineta

-On a le feu vert, ajouta Shouto perfidement, Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari…

-OK ! S'exclama Eijirou.

-Autorisation de martyriser le nain pervers… dit Katsuki. Je ne peux pas manquer ça !

-Si c'est demandé si gentiment… ajouta Denki.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas été un peu durs ? Demanda Uraraka.

-NAN ! PAS DU TOUT ! Répondirent Kyoka et Momo en cœur

-Il a ce qu'il mérite ! S'écria Tooru

-Mais toi, il ne peut pas te mater, renchérit Tsuyu de son flegme emblématique.

-Et alors !? J'ai quand même un minimum d'intimité !

-Si tu le dit… conclut Tsuyu.

Bref… Minoru n'essayera plus jamais de franchir la cloison des douches, Kaminari, Kirishima, Bakugou et Todoroki ont pu se défouler sur la tête de Minoru (même si c'était trop court aux yeux de Bakugou car Minoru a abandonné trop vite) et toutes les filles ont oublié l'escapade nocturne de Docteur love.

Enfin… presque oublié…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chiez? Poste une review si tu veux me donner ton avis ^^**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

 **J'ai pris plus de temps que prévu à sortir ce chapitre car je me suis fait confisquer mon ordinateur, du coup j'utilise l'ordinateur de tout le monde et vu que je fais partit d'une famille nombreuse, je l'ai pas souvent. Bref! De tout manière je vais récupérer mon ordinateur dimanche donc tout vas bien... Il y aura quelque explication sur le chapitre en fin de chapitre...**

 **Réponse aux quelques review :**

 **Kira : j'avais remarqué que tu était guest... Il y a des hauts et des bas dans l'écriture... Là j'ai été un peu plus lente comme je l'ai expliqué plus tout et je suis contente que mes autres fic te plaise, d'ailleurs je vais attendre de récupérer mon ordi à moi avant de les continuer (vous allez tenir jusqu'à dimanche). Je compte écrire un os en attendant puis je mit remettrais. Fais toi plaisir pour les surnoms ^^'.**

 **Okayuki : Continue la that*. But, thanks you for your support.**

 **Mayshea : Salut ! C'est pas grave même si j'attendais ta review... Merci beaucoup. Midoriya, Todoroki, je refuse et à la base c'était juste des groupes d'entrainement basé sur les affinités et la compatibilité des alter donc rien à voir avec Docteur love... Encore merci! Oui tu peux m'appeler Ney-chan ou Necchan fais toi plaise (tu remarquera que j'ai dessiné une chibi à mon image pour mon avatar, je sais pas si c'est réussi mais je l'ai fait au pc...)**

 **Pour l'histoire de mon surnom, je vous avoue que mon vrai prénom c'est KA... quelque chose donc si vraiment on me donne un surnom qui me collerais, ça serait Kacchan ou Ka-chan mais on ne vas pas épiloguer la dessus surtout que c'est le surnom de Katsuki... (c'est ma pote qui ma fait remarquer ça en se jetant sur moi ce matin en hurlant KACCHAN! au début j'ai pas trop comprit, puis après elle ma expliqué et enfin j'ai réfléchit en plus elle m'avait dit ça parce qu'elle à commencer MHA... Bon, après j'étais trop contente...) On vas rester sur Necchan...**

 **Corrigé par Mayunee!**

 **Bref... Place au chapitre...**

Chapitre 7 ou… action ou vérité ?

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Tooru avait quitté les bains plus tôt, prétextant vouloir préparer la salle pour la soirée. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Tenya toqua.

-Un instant ! S'exclama Tooru derrière la porte. Juste le temps que je finisse… ajouta-t-elle.

Après quelques minutes, elle ouvrit la porte, laissant rentrer la classe. Dans la salle se trouvait un cercle de chaises et au milieu une table basse où reposaient deux chapeaux, un noir et un blanc. Sur chaque chaise était inscrit le nom d'un élève. Tooru leur indiqua d'aller s'asseoir où était marqué leur nom et ils s'exécutèrent sans vraiment se poser de question.

-Alors, reprit Tooru, je vous propose de faire un action ou vérité pour s'amuser et pour mieux se connaître comme je vous l'ai dit ce matin. D'ailleurs, pour l'info ou intox de ce matin : pour Mineta et Sero, c'est faux. On n'a pas eu le temps d'écouter l'histoire de Bakugou. Pour Izuku et moi-même, c'est vrai !

-Désolé de te couper, intervint Tsuyu, mais ce que tu nous as raconté est faux.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'interrogea Tooru.

-Parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, tu ne sais rien sur moi.

-Mais il n'y a rien à dire sur toi voyons ! Répliqua Tooru.

-Fais comme tu le sens mais sache que ton '' info '' reste fausse, conclut la batracienne.

-Bref, repris Tooru, embarrassée, ce qu'on va faire c'est un action ou vérité comme je le disais tout à l'heure. Vous allez chacun prendre six papiers déjà coupés, sur trois d'entre eux vous marquerez une vérité à poser et sur les trois autres, une action. En haut de chaque carte action marquez le nombre de personnes qui doivent participer au défi. La personne choisie pour faire une action ou répondre à une vérité devra choisir la prochaine. Cette même personne aura le droit de choisir avec qui elle veut faire son défi si le numéro marqué est supérieur ou égal à deux. Seule règle, vous n'avez pas le droit de marquer ou de demander quelque chose de rabaissant, qui ne respecte pas la pudeur de chacun ou bien qui met en danger autrui. Compris ?

-Oui, répondirent-ils tous ensemble.

Après ces brèves explications, les élèves s'exécutèrent en se disant qu'ils pourraient s'amuser (sauf Kyoka qui était légèrement sceptique).

-Nous allons maintenant tirer au sort le premier volontaire.

Après une plouf digne des maternelles, Mezou fut choisi pour passer en premier.

-Alors, quel a été le moment le plus drôle pendant le séjour ? Demanda Tsuyu en lisant le papier vérité de Mezou.

-Je dirais… Quand Bakugou et Todoroki se disputent, ça rajoute un peu de rire dans le séjour. Et toi Fumikage, action ou vérité ?

-On va partir pour une action, répondit ce dernier. Il prit un papier dans le chapeau noir : Pour toute la soirée, si tu es une fille, monte sur les genoux du garçon de ton choix, sinon prends une fille sur tes genoux…

Il regarda autour de lui puis demanda :

-Tsuyu, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Nan, nan, c'est le jeu, répondit-elle de son flegme constant.

Elle s'exécuta sous les regards de tous les élèves.

-Du coup, Tenya tu es le prochain.

-Action : pour toute la soirée, rajoute un son de chat à chaque fin de tes phrases mion… C'est complètement ridicule mion. Izuku mion.

-Vérité : quel est ton plus grand rêve. Je veux devenir un grand héros qui donne confiance, comme All Might !

-C'est un secret pour personne… ajouta Tsuyu.

Izuku rit nerveusement avant de choisir Ochako.

-Vérité : pourquoi veux-tu devenir un(e) héro(ïne) ? Pour que mes parents soient fiers de moi et que je puisse les aider afin qu'ils obtiennent la vie qu'ils méritent, répondit-elle.

-C'est digne d'un héros mion.

-Tu as de bonnes motivations, ajouta Tsuyu, contrairement à certains…

-Merci beaucoup, répondit Ochako gênée. À toi Aoyama.

-Vérité : quelle est la personne qui compte le plus à tes yeux ? Mais quelle question ! Moi-même bien entendu !

-Encore une évidence, on se fait chier là, s'impatienta Katsuki.

-Alors à ton tour, répliqua Tsuyu.

-Alors une action… Chante une chanson de ton choix… Je ne vais pas faire ça !

-Dommage, c'est le jeu, provoqua Shouto

Après plusieurs protestations de sa part, Katsuki finit par céder (si tu veux entendre Katsuki chanter, écoute un des opening d'assassination classroom…)

-Tu chantes bien putain ! S'exclama Eijirou, j'aurais jamais cru !

-La ferme ! A ton tour double face !

-Voyons voir… on part sur une action alors, dit-il en piochant un papier.

Il lut d'abord le papier et ses sourcils se froncèrent doucement mais sûrement dans une expression de colère. Puis…

-Aïe ! Todoroki ! Pourquoi tu m'as encore frappé !

-C'est vrai Todoroki, intervint Momo.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te dise pourquoi ? Répondit-il.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien, ajouta Momo sceptique.

Shouto lui tendit le papier qu'elle s'empressa de lire pour finalement déclarer :

-Tuez-le…

Sa voix était encore plus terrifiante que celles de Katsuki et Shouto réunies, ce qui fit frissonner le nain d'horreur.

-Deux autorisations dans la même journée ? S'écria Katsuki, c'est un cadeau que tu nous fais là…

Katsuki s'élança sur le nain, suivit de Shouto Eijirou et Denki.

-Il a fait quoi cette fois ? S'interrogea Kyoka, désespérée

-Regarde… se contenta de dire la vice-déléguée.

-Action : peloter la fille de votre choix et lui… Nan mais je n'y crois pas ! Il a osé !

-Il a écouté les règles tout à l'heure ? Questionna Tsuyu.

-On ne dirait pas, répondit Tooru.

Après que les garçons aient fini de mettre en pièce le pauvre Minoru, le jeu reprit.

-Du coup, dit Tooru, reprends une action Todoroki.

-OK

Il reprit un papier puis le lut d'abord dans sa tête mais, plus il lisait, plus son visage devenait rouge. Il n'avait toujours pas dit mot et il était tétanisé.

-Il tombe sur les pires papiers ou quoi ? Questionna Tsuyu.

-Voyons voir, dit Katsuki qui s'était rapproché du Bicolore afin de lire son papier. Faire une fausse déclaration d'amour à la personne du sexe opposé que vous appréciez le plus. Je vois ! Vas y Todoroki ! Fais ton défi !

-Il tombe vraiment sur les pires papiers… conclut Tsuyu.

Shouto se leva, extrêmement embarrassé et se mit à genoux devant Momo. Cette dernière tourna à son tour au rouge cramoisi. Tooru poussa un ''Ouh, ouh~'' digne des plus grosses commères.

-Allez ! S'exclama Tooru, et on veut de l'émotion ! Pas un simple je t'aime !

-Je… Commença Shouto qui devenait tellement rouge qu'on commençait à se demander si c'était physiquement possible, enfin tu… comment dire… tu vois…

-Non là on ne voit pas, l'interrompit Katsuki.

-Oui bon bah deux secondes ! S'emporta le bicolore. Tu es… très… gentille ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Grouille ! Renchérit le pétard.

-Oui, oui ! C'est bon ! S'énerva Shouto qui n'avait pas quitté sa couleur pivoine.

Il prit une grande inspiration. « Tu as une sœur, pensa-t-il, repense aux films débiles qu'elle regarde et ça ira tout seul… enfin j'espère… »

-Tu es comme ma lumière car ma vie sans toi serait impossible. Quand tu regardes quelqu'un, j'aimerais que ce soit moi. Chaque mot sorti de ta bouche, j'aimerais qu'il me soit adressé. T'es lèvres, qui ont l'air si douce au touché, j'aimerais les embrasser. Chaque seconde sans toi me semble interminable. Et, plus que tout encore, j'aimerais que tu continues de sourire comme tu sais si bien le faire. Donc, je… les mots avaient du mal à sortir et tout le monde le regarda avec impatience, je… je t'aime…

Tous les élèves l'applaudirent et Momo ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Elle ne lui avouerait sûrement jamais, mais elle avait plus ou moins apprécié ce moment. Il retourna à sa place qui, à son plus grand désespoir, était la place voisine de Momo. Il n'osait même plus la regarder tellement il était gêné. Katsuki était entre Mineta et Ochako (Mineta se trouvant à côté de Shouto) et il regarda le bicolore, un rictus narquois au visage.

-Tu vois, reprit Katsuki, c'est le jeu…

-Sans commentaire… répliqua sèchement le concerné.

-Tu sais, chuchota Momo à Shouto. Je pense qu'un 'tu es très jolie, je t'aime' aurait suffit…

-Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, répondit le bicolore humilié.

Après quelques action inintéressantes...

-À toi Midoriya, s'eclama Kyoka

Il piocha et lut distinctement.

-Travesti-toi.

Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de dire mais le fou rire général en dit long…

-Quoi ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Allez, Deku ! Provoqua Katsuki.

-Je peux te créer des vêtements si tu veux, renchérit Momo qui essayait d'oublier le moment de gêne extrême qu'elle avait vécu.

-N-non !

-C'est le jeu mion.

-Tu t'y mets toi aussi Tenya !

Suite à de vaines protestations, Izuku se retrouva habillé en serveuse d'un maid café et il avait même un nœud dans les cheveux.

-Franchement, le nœud était vraiment obligatoire ? S'indigna Izuku.

-Indispensable ! Répondit Katsuki en pianotant sur son portable.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Se méfia le vert.

-Sourit ! S'écria le pétard.

-Hein ?

Izuku n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que Katsuki avait déjà pris la photo. Comprenant difficilement ce qui venait de se passer, Izuku resta en plan au milieu du cercle. Plusieurs sons de flash le sortirent de sa transe. La TOTALITÉ des élèves était armée d'un téléphone et chacun admirait l'écran, plus ou moins hilare.

-Et après on prétend être de futurs héros ! Se plaignit Izuku, rouge de honte.

-Futurs héros peut-être, répondit Eijirou, mais on reste tout de même des adolescents !

-Allez ! C'est le jeu ! Renchérit Katsuki.

-C'est ça ! A toi Katchan !

-Bien évidement, ajouta Todoroki en voyant que la main de Katsuki se rapprochait dangereusement du chapeau blanc, tu vas prendre une action. Tu ne feras pas ta mauviette.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Répondit Katsuki, frustré, on va voir ! Alors… Embrasse la fille (si t'es un mec) ou le mec (si t'es une fille) le ou la plus proche de toi.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

-Si j'attrape la personne qui a écrit ça ! (Tooru s'enfonça dans sa chaise)

-C'est le jeu Katsuki, c'est le jeu… se vengea Shouto.

-Toi, ta gueule !

-Le défi de Shouto comparé au tien, c'est du pipi chat, s'esclaffa Denki.

-Alors, qui est la victime ? S'interrogea Eijirou.

Tandis que Katsuki fusillait Eijirou du regard, Ochako tentait de disparaitre en vain…

-Ochako… siffla doucement Tooru.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle et la pauvre était morte de honte et de gêne. Katsuki se tourna vers elle et un frisson parcourut la jeune fille. Tous les téléphones étaient en position et Katsuki posa sa main sur la joue d'Ochako, qui tremblait de peur. « J'aurais dû rester dans mon lit ce matin, pensa Ochako. ». Katsuki déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et moins de trois seconde s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne les retire. Mais, au plus grand damne du pétard, plusieurs personnes avaient réussi à immortaliser le moment.

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à mettre ça sur insta, snap ou tout autres réseaux sociaux existant ! Menaça Katsuki

-Oui, oui, t'inquiète… répondit Eijirou.

Quelques instants plus tard, après une danse de la victoire douteuse proposée par Momo, vraiment, vous ne voudriez pas voir ça, un tour de magie foireux par Tooru, le coup de la disparition, un sketch sur les chaussettes et les bienfaits de la soupe en boîte de Tenya avec les mions en fin de phrase, le tour du chalet sur les mains par Mezou, pas trop compliqué quand on peut faire apparaître 6 mains, la chanson désastreuse de Mina sur les toilettes et le fromage sur le rythme d'avenir par Louane, doublé d'un timbre de voix horrible, un rap de Kirishima, au moins, c'était bien fait, un spectacle de mime par Kouda, il peut pas faire autrement, il est muet, un faux tournage de publicité présenté et sponsorisé par Fumikage, Denki et Tsuyu sur la purée mousseline et la sauce bolognaise panzani, une démonstration de karaté par Ojiro, une danse magnifiquement bien interprétée sur je vole de Louane (décidement) par Ochako qui peut pour le coup vraiment voler, [insérer une autre connerie qui s'est produite durant la veillée] et une pitoyable battle de danse sur la sonate au clair de lune proposée par Katsuki et Shouto, difficile de danser sur du classique, nous arrivons enfin en fin de soirée...

-A ton tour, tête d'hérisson.

-Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu as les cheveux en pétard… ajouta Tokoyami.

-Je te trouve plutôt doué pour trouver des surnoms, renchérit Tsuyu qui était toujours sur les genoux du corbeau. On a déjà : Deku pour Izuku, Sero le mytho, Docteur love pour Tooru, Tête d'hérisson pour Kirishima ainsi que le nain pervers pour Mineta.

-Eh ! Ce surnom n'a pas été approuvé ! S'indigna le nain.

-Qui est pour ? S'écria Tooru.

Toutes les mains excepté celle de Mineta se levèrent.

-Maintenant c'est approuvé, conclut Tsuyu.

-Bref ! Tu la pioches ta putain d'action tête d'hérisson ?

-Oui ! Attends merde ! Si tu es Momo, fais une danse sensuelle au milieu du cercle, sinon, passe ce papier à Momo afin qu'elle le fasse…

-Mineta… commença la vice-déléguée.

-Autorisation de le tuer ? Demanda Katsuki en faisant craquer ses doigts.

-Autorisation accordée, répondit Momo d'une voix glaciale.

-POURQUOI ! CE MESSAGE N'EST MÊME PAS DE MOI ! Se plaignit le nain

-Arrête de mentir ! S'exclama Shouto.

Pendant que tous les garçons s'acharnaient sur Mineta, Tsuyu demanda à Kyoka.

-Ce papier n'est vraiment pas de lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Vengeance Tsuyu-chan, répondit Kyoka, vengeance…

La situation était revenue à la normale…

-Du coup, reprit Eijirou, je vais prendre une vérité, j'ai plus de force.

-Vous êtes vraiment horrible les gars ! S'exclama Minoru qui était attaché à un poteau.

-Donc, recommença Eijirou en ignorant le nain, quel a été le moment qui t'as fait le plus halluciner ? Je dirais en 5e, ma première année de collège, où il y avait un gars, il a pleuré parce qu'il avait eu un 17 sur 20. J'étais tellement choqué !

-Un 17 sur 20 !? S'exclama Mina. Chez moi c'est la fête si je ramène ça ! Banquet, on ramène la famille et on danse jusqu'au petit matin !

-Un gosse de riche j'imagine, rajouta Katsuki.

-Dans le mille ! A toi Tooru vu que c'est toi qui as proposé le jeu.

-Ok d'acc. Action… pour toute la classe, revenir tous les soirs pour jouer à différents jeux… Tiens ! C'est mon papier !

-Je crois qu'on peut arrêter le jeu là dessus, conclut Tsuyu.

-Ok, répondit Tooru.

La salle allait se vider quand…

-Attends Bakugou ! S'exclama Shouto en détaillant l'image du baiser. Tu as mis ton pouce sur la bouche d'Uraraka !

-Voyons Todoroki, le jeu est fini, conclut perfidement Katsuki.

-Espèce de douilleur ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous.

-Finalement, reprit Tsuyu, c'est Todoroki qui a eu le pire gage.

-Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie s'il te plait, dit Shouto, agacé.

-Bon, on se voit demain, conclut Katsuki en sortant de la salle.

-Ouais ! C'est ça !

« Note à moi-même, pensa Shouto, se venger du pétard mouillé ! ». Tous les élèves étaient sortis de la salle et Shouto imaginait mille et une façons de faire payer Katsuki…

Côté filles…

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose… s'exclama Momo.

Dans la salle commune…

-AIDEZ MOI ! DÉTACHEZ MOI ! JE NE VAIS PAS RESTER ICI TOUTE LA NUIT ! S'exclama Mineta.

Et ils ne reverront le nain pervers que le lendemain…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chiez? Pour le Katsuki qui chante et le rapport avec assassination classroom... C'est le seiyu de Karma qui chante les openings de AC mais, il se trouve que le Seiyu de Katsuki c'est le même que celui de Karma, donc c'est comme si Katsuki chantait l'op de AC... Maintenant, quand tu regarderas Katsuki, tu auras la Musique d'AC dans la tête...**

 **Pour le coup, je suis pas super fan de Louane, je préfère le rock, la K-pop, truc américain, classique et métal (je suis très bizarre)... Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! J'ai pris un peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre (une semaine) à cause de cette chaleur étouffante. Sinon, rester bien jusqu'à la fin, c'est important pour les prochains chapitres!**

 **Réponse aux quelques review:**

 **Mayshea: Pas mal trouvé... Moi je suis plus adepte de la danse de la victoire (tu comprendras en lisant ;). Il est super doué comme seiyu! J'ai surtout des conneries plein la tête... Le premier ou le deuxième, comme ça t'imagine toute la classe danser sur le rythme de la musique x). Ah le pouce... Je pouvais pas mettre un bisous maintenant! (mais ça arrive...). Epiquement ridicule surtout ^^! Je vais bientôt la calé cette magnifique vengeance mais pas tout de suite. Allez bonne lecture. (je suis plutôt fière de mon chibi...).**

 **Kira: Pas de soucis! Il y aura plus de pur humour au prochain chapitre! (pas celui-là, le prochain...). Oh, la chanceuse enfin les chanceuses... Là voilà la suite.**

 **Chapitre Corrigé!**

 **Place au chapitre**

Chapitre 8 ou, une partie de tennis…

Tous les élèves étaient dans le réfectoire, attendant que le programme de la journée soit annoncé…

-Alors, commença Aizawa. Aujourd'hui : de 7h15 à 11h30 entrainement de renforcement d'alter en binôme, de 11h30 à 12h15 le déjeuner, de 12h15 à 13h vous avez un temps libre. Sachez que ce sera comme ça jusqu'à la fin du séjour sauf exception mais à ce moment-là, on vous préviendra. L'après-midi, nous nous rendrons au terrain juste en face du chalet. L'activité sera révélée pendant le repas et cette dernière débutera à 13h pour se finir à 19h. Ensuite diner à 19h et de 19h30 à 20h, temps des douches. Vous aurez quartier libre jusqu'à 22h.

Les élèves partirent pour l'entrainement en binôme. Après ça, ils se rendirent dans le réfectoire mais…

-AH ! Momo-chan ! Tu es le soleil de ma vie !

-OH ! Moi aussi je t'aime Shouto-kun !

-LA FERME ! Kirishima, Kaminari !

Un fou rire général commença dans la table des mecs. Les filles les regardaient une table plus loin sans comprendre l'origine de leur hilarité.

-Tu es la couleur de mon sang ! Reprit Kirishima de plus belle avant de repartir dans un fou rire.

-Je n'ai même pas dit ça !

Eijirou l'ignora, prenant une rose dans le vase au milieu de la table. Il courut à l'autre bout de la pièce et mit la rose dans la bouche avant de s'élancer dans une rondade flip salto.

-Je t'aime ! Déclara-t-il dans un jeu d'acteur pathétique en regardant le ciel.

-On va voir si tu vas autant aimer recevoir mon poing dans ta face !

Shouto se leva, poursuivant un Eijirou qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Les filles se regardèrent, confuses, et désignèrent l'une d'entre elles pour aller se renseigner. Ochako se leva et se dirigea vers Katsuki qui était littéralement plié en deux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète pour Eijirou.

-Ils ont juste voulu rejouer la scène d'hier et double face l'a mal pris ! Répondit Katsuki.

-Oh…

Ochako retourna s'assoir et expliqua la situation aux autres filles.

-Ils sont vraiment idiots quand ils s'y mettent, déclara Kyoka, lasse.

-N'empêche, ajouta Tooru, c'est quand même marrant… Mais le pauvre Todoroki qui se retrouve au milieu de tout ça…

-Tu prends sa défense toi maintenant ? Alors que justement, ça arrange tes affaires ? Ajouta Kyoka

-Tu sais, s'il est trop malmené, il prendra dix piges avant de se déclarer et ça, ça ne m'aide pas mais alors pas du tout ! Non, je pense qu'il est temps de changer de cible.

-Victoire ! S'exclama Momo. Tu vas enfin me lâcher !

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais te lâcher, juste que j'allais voir comment ça va évoluer. Sachant que je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'intervenir plus car il est clair que je l'ai suffisamment secoué pour qu'il se rende compte lui-même qu'il a craqué pour toi. Après, s'il ne comprend pas, je l'aiderai un peu.

-Qui te dit qu'il a craqué pour moi ? Questionna Momo, gênée.

-Là, si tu n'as rien vu, je peux rien pour toi, répondit Docteur love.

-Faudrait être aveugle pour pas le voir, ajouta Tsuyu.

-Je m'en fiche de vos histoire mais je suis d'accord avec l'autre tarée, renchérit Kyoka.

-C'est vrai que sur ce point-là, il n'y a pas photo, affirma Mina.

-Elles n'ont pas tort Momo-chan, conclut Ochako.

Momo devint rouge de gêne par l'affirmation de ses camarades.

-Au moins ton amour est réciproque, commenta Tsuyu.

-C'est un bon point, et puis tu as vu sa déclaration enflammée de la veille, ajouta Mina. Si ça, ça ne venait pas du cœur !

-Tu m'étonnes, il s'est même mis à genoux ! S'extasia Tooru. En plus il était tout rouge ! C'était trop mignon ! A ta place, j'aurais sauté dans ses bras et je l'aurais embrassé tellement c'était émouvant !

-N'exagérez pas, en plus, c'était qu'un gage et je me vois mal faire ça… réfuta Momo.

-C'était peut-être qu'un gage, mais regarde ! Reprit Tooru. Il est super sympa avec toi !

-Comme avec tout le monde…

-Mais plus avec toi ! Il t'a même porté dans ses bras lors du pestiféré et vu ta position tu devais être comme ça depuis un moment !

-Certes, mais c'était pour notre stratégie, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

-Il aurait pu réfléchir à une autre stratégie. Bon… Pour en revenir au gage, il y avait marqué sur le papier « fais une fausse déclaration d'amour à la personne du sexe opposé que tu apprécies le plus » et il t'a choisi toi !

-Ouais… Que tu apprécies le plus pas que tu aimes…

-Franchement, ton entêtement m'épuise !

Aizawa rentra dans le réfectoire et fit taire les garçons puis déclara une fois que l'attention de tout le monde fut captée :

-Cette après-midi, ce sera une sorte de tournoi de tennis. Vous aurez tout le loisir de créer une stratégie ou de vous reposer durant ce temps libre, conclut-il.

Tous les élèves s'apprêtaient à sortir quand Shouto attrapa le poignet de Momo.

-Oulala, l'amour fou ! Commenta Kaminari avant de quitter la salle en courant.

Shouto s'empourpra violement et il se retint d'aller coller son poing dans la face du taser.

-C'est peut-être le moment… chuchota Tooru à Momo.

Momo rejoignit la couleur de Shouto après ce sous-entendu. Son cœur tapait bien trop fort à son goût et elle était presque sûre que Shouto pouvait le sentir à cause de la pression qu'il maintenait sur son poignet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Demanda Momo, mal à l'aise.

-Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de venir t'entrainer avec moi dehors pour le tournoi de tout à l'heure ?

Le cœur de Momo battait moins frénétiquement. Tous les élèves avaient déjà quitté le réfectoire. Elle se sentit bête d'avoir espéré une seconde qu'il se déclarerait. Une larme solitaire coula de son visage. Shouto la regarda avec anxiété.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en essuyant sa larme. On y va alors ?

-D'accord, mais tu me dis si ça ne va pas, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

A l'heure du tournoi…

Tous les élèves sortaient pour aller vers le gymnase.

-Alors commença Aizawa, ce sera un tournoi sous forme de match par poules en double. 2 jeux gagnants. Pour les numéros, vous allez les tirer au sort.

Après que chaque binôme ait pioché son numéro…

-Donc, reprit Aizawa, équipe une, Bakugou et Uraraka, équipe deux, Todoroki et Yaoyorozu, équipe trois, Midoriya et Iida, équipe quatre, Kirishima et Ashido, équipe cinq, Kaminari et Jirou, équipe six, Tokoyami et Asui, équipe sept, Sato et Koda, équipe huit, Ojiro et Hagakure, équipe neuf, Sero et Shouji et pour finir, équipe dix, Aoyama et Mineta. Il y a cinq cours de tennis, donc vous pourrez tous jouer en même temps. Bien évidemment, alter autorisé. Ah oui ! J'oubliais, ceux qui auront le plus grand nombre de défaites, vous nettoierez le réfectoire, le gymnase et les douches.

Tous les élèves déglutirent. Ils savaient très bien que leur professeur est plus que capable de leur faire subir ça.

-Terrain un, équipe une contre dix, terrain deux, la deux contre la neuf, terrain trois, la trois contre la huit, terrain quatre, la quatre contre la sept, terrain cinq, la cinq contre la six. Allez-y.

Sur le premier terrain, le match passa très vite. En effet, Mineta ne savait pas du tout se servir d'une raquette et Aoyama prenait la pose à chaque fois qu'il mettait la balle dans le terrain. Ochako et Katsuki n'eurent même pas besoin d'utiliser une quelconque stratégie. Sur le terrain deux, le match était plus serré. Hanta se débrouillait plutôt bien et Shouji avait une raquette dans chaque main. Malheureusement, ils durent déclarer forfait car Hanta avait envoyé sa raquette dans la tête de Shouji suite à un coup spécial foireux. Terrain trois, le match passa aussi à une vitesse folle. Tooru avait beau être douée pour les activités sportives, Izuku et Tenya allaient trop vite pour elle… Terrain quatre, Kirishima et Ashido gagnèrent sans grand mal étant une équipe très sportive. Terrain cinq, malgré l'inefficacité du dark shadow, Tsuyu et Tokoyami gagnèrent suite à un sautage de plomb de Kaminari.

-A ton tour double-face, s'exclama Katsuki.

-Pour les prochains matchs, une contre la neuf, deux contre la huit, trois contre la sept, quatre contre six et cinq contre la dix.

-Quoi ! Ils ne sont pas éliminés ! S'écria Katsuki.

-C'est des matchs de poules, pas un vrai tournoi, répondit Aizawa las.

Puisque Shouji était toujours hors service, Katsuki et Ochako gagnèrent par forfait ce qui ne plut pas à Katsuki. Le match de Shouto et Momo contre Tooru et Ojiro se déroula plutôt rapidement. Momo avait mis en place une stratégie qui ne laissa pas ses adversaire marquer le moindre point, même si elle glissa plusieurs fois sur la glace de Shouto qui s'excusa après chaque point. Midoriya et Tenya dominaient encore le tournoi, gagnant sans difficulté leur match. Le match Kirishima contre Tokoyami fut beaucoup plus serré mais Kirishima et Ashido gagnèrent grâce à leur excellente endurance. Le match de Denki contre Mineta ne fut qu'une pitoyable blague. Mineta n'arrivait pas à attraper les balles et Aoyama prenait toujours la pose. Denki était toujours déconnecté donc Kyoka jouait seule, se contentant de servir dans le terrain et de récupérer les balles de Mineta. Elle gagna sans mal.

-une contre huit, deux contre sept, trois contre six, quatre contre cinq et neuf contre dix.

Les matchs allèrent de plus en plus vite. Ils se conclurent par une victoire de Katsuki, de Shouto, de Midoriya sur un tie-break, de Kirishima et de Sero voulant jouer seul puisqu'il était contre Mineta.

-Récapitulons, s'exclama Aizawa. Trois victoires pour l'équipe Bakugou, trois également pour l'équipe Todoroki, ainsi que pour l'équipe Midoriya et celle de Kirishima, décidemment, deux pour l'équipe Kaminari, deux pour l'équipe Tokoyami, aucune pour l'équipe Sato, aucune également pour l'équipe Ojiro, une pour l'équipe Sero et aucune pour l'équipe Aoyama. Prochain match, la une contre la sept, la deux contre la six, la trois contre la cinq, la quatre contre la neuf et la huit contre la dix.

Katsuki gagna son match sans mal mais il bouillonnait d'impatience à l'idée de se battre contre double-face. Shouto gagna lui aussi son match se servant de ses flammes afin de mettre Tokoyami hors course. L'équipe de Midoriya était toujours à fond et ils gagnaient sans problème. Eijirou et Mina, étant les plus sportifs de la classe, remportèrent également leur match. Tooru réussit à remporter un match contre Mineta l'assurant de ne pas être de corvées pour la soirée.

-Dernier match avant la fin. La une contre la six, la deux contre la cinq, la trois contre la quatre, la sept contre la dix et la neuf contre la huit.

-Attendez ! S'exclama Katsuki. Je n'aurais même pas l'occasion d'exploser double-face !?

-Il était prévu de faire un match pour départager les derniers mais si vous voulez et qu'on n'a le temps, on peut toujours faire un match de final.

Katsuki reprit du poil de la bête à l'idée de cette finale…

Après les matchs (oui j'ai la flemme de les détailler… Ne me jugez pas !) …

-Récapitulons une dernière fois, Cinq victoire pour l'équipe de Bakugou, Todoroki et Midoriya, quatre victoire pour l'équipe de Kirishima, deux pour l'équipe d'Hagakure, une pour l'équipe de Kaminari, Tokoyami, Sero et Sato et aucune pour l'équipe de Mineta. L'équipe de Mineta sera donc de corvées ce soir.

Minoru poussa un grand cri de désespoir et les autres des soupirs de soulagement.

-Todoroki, Bakugou, vous pouvez faire votre match, conclut Aizawa.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le terrain malgré la lassitude de Shouto. Après un petit tirage, l'équipe de Bakugou se mit à servir. Ochako commença en fond de cours et Katsuki était à la volée. De l'autre côté du filet, Momo était à la volée et Shouto en fond de cours.

-Deux jeux gagnants, s'il y a une égalité, tie-break. Sans avantage. Allez-y, déclara Tenya qui arbitrait le match.

Ochako Lança la balle en désactivant sa gravité et l'envoya dans le terrain adversaire. Une fois la balle bien placée, elle réactiva la gravité. Shouto n'eut pas de mal à la réceptionner mais Katsuki la prit de volée. Momo réussi tant bien que bal à réceptionner la balle. Ochako et Katsuki avaient échangé de place afin que Katsuki puisse y aller avec un peu plus de force. Ochako renvoya la balle sur un côté du terrain et Shouto la réexpédia dans un magnifique lift. Katsuki se servit de ses explosions pour avoir une bonne force de rotation et envoyer une balle rapide. Shouto eut du mal à frapper la balle et il la renvoya en lob. Katsuki saisit cette occasion et contra avec un smatch en direction de Momo. Malheureusement, quand il retomba, il glissa à cause de la surface qui était à présent recouverte de glace. Shouto s'élança à la place de Momo, remettant un lob et Katsuki ayant du mal à se relever fut contraint d'en faire de même et cette fois si c'est Momo qui tenta un smatch. Ochako le rattrapa dans une position incongrue avant de finir par elle aussi rencontrer le sol. Shouto était prêt à en finir avec un coup droit moitié glace moitié feu mais…

-STOP ! Cria Aizawa.

Il stoppa les alter des deux équipe qui le regardaient perplexe.

-On n'a même pas joué un point ! S'offusqua Katsuki.

-Je viens de recevoir un message de Midnight comme quoi elle désirait me voir pour la suite de votre stage. On doit rentrer dans dix minute.

-Et pour notre match ? Demanda Shouto.

-Match nul et on en parle plus. Mineta et Aoyama dépêchez vous de remballer, sinon on ne vous attendra pas pour manger.

-Eh ! Momo ! Puisque vous avez gagné tous vos matchs toi et Todoroki, tu nous refais ta danse de la victoire, s'écria Eijirou dans un rire.

Momo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que tous ses ''amis'' l'encourageaient en tapant des mains, rejoints par la quasi-totalité de la classe.

-Oh non, pitié… chuchota-t-elle, dépitée.

-Attendez ! S'écria Katsuki.

 _« Mon… sauveur ? »_ pensa Momo, sceptique.

-Yaoyorozu n'a pas gagné toute seule, il est donc légitime que double-face danse avec elle.

-Pardon !? S'offusqua Shouto.

 _« J'ai pensé trop vite… »_ se résigna-t-elle… Au final, tout le monde les encourageaient à débuter cette petite danse et ils furent bien contraints de le faire. C'était un mélange très étrange du moonwalk, de la macarena, de « et on fait tourner les serviette », de « ah qu'est-ce qu'on est serrés au fond de cette boîte » et de YMCA. C'était une chose faite et à ne plus jamais refaire. Katsuki se maudit d'avoir oublié son téléphone, par contre Shouto ne s'en souciait pas. Ce dernier avait même fini par rigoler de la tournure des événements, ce qui n'était vraiment pas habituel venant de lui. Pendant la danse, Momo trébucha et tomba sur Shouto et ils partirent dans un immense fou rire jusqu'à ce que Tooru crie telle une gamine de primaire :

-Le bisou !

Momo et Shouto s'arrêtèrent subitement de rire, prenant une couleur rouge cramoisie. Les élèves rejoignirent l'initiative de Tooru. Shouto commença, petit à petit, à loucher vers les lèvres de la jeune fille, s'en rapprochant progressivement. Quelques millimètres seulement les séparaient quand…

-Allez, on décampe, s'exclama Aizawa.

Todoroki détourna vivement la tête et Momo en fit de même, tous deux arborant une couleur rouge légèrement inquiétante. Les élèves commençaient déjà à partir, déçus, quand Tsuyu remarqua que Tooru était un peu à l'ouest.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Tsuyu.

-Rien, mon travail avec ces deux-là est fini et je viens juste trouver ma prochaine victime… répondit-elle dans un rictus sadique…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? Petit annonce. Je vous laisse voter dans les commentaires pour le prochain couple victime de docteur love! Vous avez le choix entre Eijirou/Mina et Denki/Kyoka. Le Tokoyami/Tsuyu et le Katsuki/Ochako seront pour plus tard... J'arrive vraiment pas à choisir donc aider moi pitié! Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!**

 **J'ai pris un peu de temps à sortir car j'ai été toute l'après-midi dans un hôpital. J'y suis rester 4 PUTAIN d'heures pour un problème oculaire tout ça pour que le gars il me dise "Oui bon tu t'es fait griffé l'oeil, mais t'inquiète il n'y a pas de lésion par contre ton œil droit est devenue ton œil faible et tu vas devoir porté des lunettes..." -_- Je hais ma vie... Bref! Hier j'étais à l'accrobranche donc j'ai pas pu finir le chapitre... Mais il sort aujourd'hui (à noté qu'il est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude). Il y aura un peu de blabla en fin de chapitre, il faudra lire jusqu'au bout. Rendez-vous à la fin pour parlez du vote**

 **Réponse au nombreuse review:**

 **Guest 1: Marque un nom en haut pour que je puisse t'identifier. Je fais du tennis depuis 8 ans maintenant je vais rentrer dans ma 9ème année donc c'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait très attention. A plus!**

 **Jeff: c'était pas dans le vote le Tokoyami/Tsuyu. Merci pour ton soutiens mais j'ai écrit dans une pièce climatisé (d'ailleurs je crois que je suis légèrement malade). Bref! Salut!**

 **Guest 2: Dommage~~. Merci beaucoup et voici la suite!**

 **Guest 3 (décidément): Merci beaucoup et non je n'oublis pas le Shouto/Momo (Moi aussi c'est mon couple préféré!)!**

 **Mayshea: Ohayo! J'ai pas regarder prince of tennis (il faudrait que je mis mette) par contre comme dit précédemment, je fait du tennis depuis 8 ans. _" Le hasard fait bien les chose"_ _Katsuki ^^._ Vive la danse de la victoire! Je pense que si c'était Midnight, elle aurait laisser faire contrairement à Aizawa... J'aimerais bien qu'il fasse un opening ou un ending ou on voit la classe danser. D'ailleurs, j'ai une vidéo pour toi: **【MAD】My Hero Academia Ending『Kekkai Sensen』 **. Tu vas adorer! Bref! Merci de toujours donner ton avis!**

 **Guest 4: Merci pour ton soutiens!**

 **Chapitre corrigé!**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Chapitre 9 ou, Vendredi, tout est permis !

Les élèves venaient de finir de manger et Yuga et Minoru étaient de corvées de nettoyage. S'ensuivit l'heure des douches et Tooru était partie plus tôt pour s'occuper de la salle. Elle avait fini à temps et les élèves s'étaient assis à leurs places. Ils étaient toujours en cercle mais cette fois-ci sur des coussins. Les places n'ayant pas de noms attribués, les élèves se placèrent où ils voulaient. On se retrouva alors avec un côté garçon et un côté fille ce qui désola Docteur love. Cette dernière se tenait au milieu du cercle et demanda d'une voix claire.

-Savez-vous quel jour on est ?

-C'est quoi cette question !? Rétorqua Katsuki.

-On est le cinquième jour donc Vendredi, répondit Tenya.

-Merci Iida, dit Tooru en faisant abstraction de Katsuki. Puisqu'on est Vendredi, je vous propose un « Vendredi tout est permis ».

-Comme l'émission ? Questionna Momo.

-Oui ! Mais je vous propose de jouer comme dans les premières éditions !

-D'accord mais tu veux commencer par quoi ? Demanda Shouto.

-Alors, vous allez vous mettre avec vos binômes habituels. D'abord, une personne par équipe va porter le costume de héros de l'autre. Pour les équipes mixtes, les garçons donneront leurs ensembles aux filles, sinon faites comme bon vous semble, répondit Tooru.

-ATTENDS UNE SECONDE ! S'exclama Mina. Je ne peux pas porter le costume de Kirishima, il est TORSE NU !

-Ah bon ? Comme c'est dommage… réfuta Tooru dans une expression sadique.

 _« Elle a tout prévu la garce ! »_ S'offusqua Mina.

-Au pire, ajouta Eijirou, tu n'as qu'à faire comme les guerrières.

-Comment ça ? S'interrogea Mina.

-La poitrine bandée, répondit-il, c'est super classe en plus !

-Tu trouves ?

-Carrément !

-Voilà, conclut Tooru, problème réglé !

Les filles partirent donc se changer dans la pièce d'à côté avec le costume de leur binôme. Entre temps, Aoyama et Mineta avaient rejoint la pièce. Tsuyu sortit en première…

-Ça te va trop bien ! S'exclama Tooru.

-C'est un peu sombre mais sinon ça va, ajouta Tsuyu.

Kyoka suivit…

-C'est beaucoup trop grand pour moi ! S'écria-t-elle.

Denki leva son pouce en l'air et Kyoka poussa un soupir de résignation.

-Puis, reprit Kyoka, toi aussi tu dois te changer !

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Tooru et elle partit à son tour se changer. Ochako sortit à son tour.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas habituel, remarqua Tsuyu.

-Pourquoi tu ne flottes pas dans sa tenue !? S'offusqua Kyoka.

-Le tissu est élastique, répondit Ochako, gênée.

Tooru sortit en un rien de temps.

-Il n'y a aucune surprise, plaida Minoru, c'est juste des vêtements qui flottent…

Tooru se retint de l'étrangler quand elle vit Mina sortir. Elle avait la poitrine bandée comme suggéré par Eijirou…

-On dirait une héroïne de RPG ! S'exclama Eijirou, admiratif.

-Ça te plait ? S'étonna Mina.

-C'est juste génial ! Répondit Eijirou.

Tooru les regardait discuter, un rictus fier collé au visage.

Quelques minutes passèrent.

-Elle fait quoi Yaoyorozu ? Questionna Eijirou.

-Il ne faut pas trois plombs pour enfiler un costume ! S'exclama Katsuki.

-Il me semble qu'elle avait du mal, ajouta Mina.

-Je peux aller voir si vous… Aïe ! Todoroki !

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder, répliqua Shouto.

Effectivement, la tête de Momo dépassait des vestiaires. Tout le monde la regardait et elle se décida à sortir. Shouto tourna au rouge pivoine en la voyant porter son costume mais quelque chose le chiffonnait.

-Tu sais, déclara Shouto en détournant le regard. Tu peux fermer la veste…

-Eh bien en fait… répondit Momo embarrassé. Ça fait depuis dix minutes que j'essaie mais…

-Mais ? L'incita Tooru à poursuivre.

-C'est que… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas… C'est juste…

-Abrège ! S'impatienta Katsuki.

-Ça parait logique pourtant ! S'exclama Mineta. C'est trop serré pour elle !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on fait la même taille ! Réfuta Shouto. Je suis même plus grand qu'elle !

-Peut-être, opposa Minoru, mais contrairement à elle, tu n'as pas de poitrine ! En tous cas, on a une bonne vue… Aïe ! Tu fais vraiment mal tu sais !

-Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? Répliqua Shouto comme si de rien n'était.

-Bref ! coupa Tooru. Les garçons, vous pouvez y aller !

Les autres garçons passèrent à leur tour dans les vestiaires. Izuku sortit avec le costume de Tenya qui était beaucoup trop grand pour lui ce qui fit rire la plupart des élèves. Minoru portait le costume de Yuga qui ne lui allait pas du tout et Yuga avait refuser de porter le sien car il n'étincelait pas assez à son goût. Hanta portait le costume de Mezou qui était trop large dû à la musculature de Mezou. D'ailleurs, Hanta pensa sérieusement à se mettre à la muscu. Et enfin, Koda portait le costume de Rikidou histoire de jouer le jeu.

-OK ! S'exclama Tooru satisfaite. A part quelques problèmes de taille et le problème « Momo » ça a l'air d'aller. Pour continuer, je vous propose le décor penché !

-En quoi ça consiste ? Demanda Izuku légèrement excité.

-Vous aller improviser une pièce sur un décor penché à 22 degrés et demi, je vous donnerai des instructions au fur et à mesure. Bien évidemment, vous n'utiliserez pas vos alters pendant le jeu sauf si le décor ne risque rien.

-On n'a pas de décor, ajouta Momo.

Tooru lui lança un regard très éloquent et Momo poussa un soupir de résignation.

-D'accord, j'ai compris.

Elle déboutonna l'attache du haut du costume et commença à enlever la veste mais, Shouto attrapa les deux bouts et les referma vivement sur elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !? S'exclama Shouto, rouge cramoisi.

-Bah… je crée le décor, répondit naturellement Momo

-Tu as besoin d'enlever tes fringues pour ça ! Rétorqua Shouto.

-Ben, oui. Sinon je vais les déchirer, dit-elle ne voyant pas le problème. Puis c'est ton costume de héro, je n'ai pas envie de l'abimer

-Mais tu ne vas pas te mettre torse nu devant tout le monde !

-Moi je ne vois pas le problème, renchérit Minoru.

Cette fois-ci, Kyoka lui enfonça son oreille dans le crâne histoire de le faire taire.

-Mais je ne suis pas torse nu, je porte un soutif, déclara Momo, confuse.

-Bon, intervint Tooru afin d'aider Shouto qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Les garçons vont attendre dans la pièce d'à côté le temps que le décor soit construit.

Ils s'exécutèrent malgré quelques protestations de Minoru qui se sont soldées par la trace du poing de Shouto sur son visage.

Quelques instants plus tard…

-OK, alors qui commence ? Demanda Kaminari.

-On va passer par groupes de cinq, répondit Docteur love. Pour la première impro, Aoyama, Mineta, Kaminari et Kyoka vous serez des adolescents en colonie de vacance. Shouji, tu seras l'animateur. Et jouez le jeu s'il vous plait.

Kyoka soupira et ils se dirigèrent vers le décor. (NDA : en gras sera noté les indications de Tooru)

 **-OK, Shouji, tu rentres suivi des quatre autres. Kyoka, tu te plains, tu as mal au pied.**

-Je suis fatigué, vous ne voulez pas vous arrêter ?

 **-Très bien ! Maintenant vous vous asseyez en cercle.**

Ils tentèrent de s'assoir sauf que ce fut l'hécatombe. Kyoka glissa en plein sur le torse de Denki et Minoru glissa à son tour sur les fesses de Kyoka, ce qui ne lui déplut pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un coup de la jeune fille. Mezou tomba magistralement jusqu'en bas du décor se prenant une ou deux fausses plantes au passage. Aoyama lui dévala le décor avec classe jusqu'à l'entrée. Tous les élèves explosèrent de rire à la vue de cette scène.

 **-Allez, on se remet en place !**

Kyoka la fusilla du regard en tentant tant bien que mal de remonter. Finalement, ils réussirent à se replacer, avec quelques chutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Kyoka réussit à rester en place en s'accrochant à Denki et en plaçant son pied sur la tête de Minoru. Mezou s'aida de ses nombreux bras pour s'accrocher et il tenait Yuga l'empêchant de rejoindre de nouveau le sol.

 **-OK, Shouji, tu vas proposer un « dans ma maison sous terre ».**

-Vraiment ! S'offusqua Kyoka.

 **-Allez !**

-Bon, les enfants…

 **-Attends ! Parle comme un vieux !**

-Bon, les « jeunes » on va jouer à dans ma maison sous terre.

Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de jouer même si ça finissait généralement en chute de Kyoka qui se retrouvait en bas du décor. Denki rattrapait souvent Kyoka dans ses bras ce qui ne faisait qu'arranger les plans de Docteur Love.

 **-Tu sais Kaminari, ne lâche pas Kyoka ça ira plus vite.**

Kyoka foudroya Tooru du regard mais Denki l'écouta ne voyant pas le problème.

 **-Maintenant, faites un « 1 2 3 soleil ! ».**

Ils se mirent difficilement en place et la scène était plus que ridicule. Kyoka n'arrêtait pas de glisser entrainant Denki dans sa chute, ce qui n'embêtait absolument pas Tooru, Aoyama gagnait tout le temps parce que d'après lui, il étincelait (ouais ça n'a aucun rapport mais bon, c'est Aoyama…) Mezou tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter la chute grâce à ses nombreuses mains et Mineta arrivait à rester en place grâce à ses cheveux qui collaient sur le parquet. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva… Mineta, par manque d'attention, se décolla du parquet bousculant Aoyama qui tomba sur Mezou. Mezou donna une grande claque dans le dos de Denki pour se rattraper et ce dernier dévala le décor avec Kyoka dans ses bras et ils se retrouvèrent contre le mur. Kyoka avait le dos collé au mur, les mains de Denki entouraient son visage. La musicienne le trouvait un tout petit peu trop près à son goût – c'est un euphémisme. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et Kyoka s'empourpra à une vitesse folle. Quelques secondes passèrent, le temps que l'information monte bien au cerveau, avant que Denki ne se sépare brusquement de la jeune fille. La plupart des élèves étaient hilare face au pitoyable spectacle qui leur avait été présenté mais seule Tooru releva le rapprochement entre Denki et Kyoka.

 **-OK, je pense qu'on en a assez vu.**

Ils descendirent tous du décor. Kyoka alla vers Tooru et lui souffla gêné.

-J'espère que tu es fière de toi…

Tooru lui répondit par un grand sourire et Kyoka continua de lui envoyer des éclairs.

-Pour la deuxième scène, Momo, tu seras la mère, Todoroki, tu seras le père, Iida, tu seras le grand frère, Mina et Kirishima vous serez les jumeaux.

-Jumeaux ? S'interrogea Mina. On ne se ressemble même pas, puis je suis plus vieille que lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est pour le jeu ! D'ailleurs, j'y pense, puisque c'est Todoroki le père vous serez la famille Todoroki !

Ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le décor.

 **-OK, vous êtes dans un hôtel en vacances, vous montez vos valises et les videz.**

Ils montèrent tous les cinq sur le décor avec leurs valises mais c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Momo essaya de se poser sur le canapé mais sa valise glissa. Shouto la rattrapa avec Momo au passage car elle aussi rejoignait le bas du décor. Tenya réussissait difficilement à garder l'équilibre. Mina elle était tombée sur Eijirou et tous deux explosèrent de rire.

 **-Super ! Momo, vous êtes au ski et tu expliques comment vas se passer votre séjour.**

-Mais tu veux que je dise quoi ?

 **-Tout ce qui te passera par la tête.**

-Euh, ok… Alors les enfants…

 **-Non ! C'est TES enfants ! Soit plus gentille et affectueuse.**

-Mais tu veux que je dise quoi !?

 **-Arg ! Ce n'est pas grave, continue !**

-Donc, les « enfants », comme vous le savez, on est au, euh, ski et il y a un moniteur qui va venir cette après midi vous montrer comment faire.

 **-Les jumeaux, faites un caprice pour en faire maintenant.**

-Quoi ! Cette après-midi ? S'offusqua Mina.

-Nous, on veut en faire maintenant ! Poursuivit Eijirou.

-Mais… tenta Momo.

-MAINTENANT ! S'exclamèrent Eijirou et Mina en cœur ce qui les fit rire par la suite.

-Trop mignon ils parlent à l'unisson ! S'écria Ochako.

Mina passa une main dans ses cheveux, gênée.

 **-Bon, on reprend, Momo, tu te concertes avec ton mari pour savoir quoi faire.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Todoroki ?

 **-Mais non enfin !**

-Quoi encore !

 **-C'est ton mari ! Tu comprends ? MARI ! Tu portes le même nom que lui, tu ne peux pas l'appeler Todoroki !**

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi alors ?

 **-Appelle le mon chéri par exemple.**

-Mais tu ne vas pas bien !

 **-Appelle le au moins par son prénom !**

-D'accords ! C'est bon ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Shouto ?

Shouto rougit discrètement à l'entente de son prénom car cela était loin d'être habituel venant de quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie de sa famille.

-On peut les laisser s'amuser avec leur grand frère histoire de les faire patienter Yaoyorozu.

 **-Todoroki ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire à Momo !**

-De ne pas m'appeler par mon nom de famille, répondit calmement Shouto.

 **-Oui ! Alors pourquoi toi tu le fais ?**

-Parce que j'ai l'habitude.

 **-Bah on va mettre l'habitude de côté !**

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

 **-Sinon je t'oblige à l'appeler ma chérie ou mon amour jusqu'à la fin de votre sketch.**

-Rien ne me pousse à le faire, rétorqua Shouto.

-Allez double-face ! S'exclama Katsuki. Jette toi à l'eau !

Il regarda Katsuki et ne préféra pas aller contre sa volonté, ne voulant pas chercher de problème inutile.

-Bon, Momo.

-Non, l'interrompit Katsuki. Ce n'était pas mon amour ?

Shouto le foudroya du regard et reprit.

-Mon a… amour, je pense qu'on peut les laisser avec leur grand frère.

 **-Parfait ! Pour la suite, Kirishima et Mina, vous prenez la luge dans le placard et vous dévalerez le décor dessus.**

Mina et Eijirou se précipitèrent sur le placard avec enthousiasme sans manquer de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Une fois la luge en main, ils montèrent en haut du décor et demandèrent à Momo d'ouvrir la porte. Momo essaya de se rendre jusqu'à la porte mais elle eut besoin de l'aide de Shouto. Mais même avec cette aide, ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le canapé. Finalement c'est Tenya qui ouvrit la porte alors que Momo et Shouto essayaient de se relever dans une position plus qu'ambigüe. Eijirou et Mina s'élancèrent en criant un énorme « OUI » digne des maternels. Ils tombèrent en bas du décor, Mina sur Eijirou, et ils explosèrent de nouveau de rire comme tout le reste de la classe. Ils descendirent du décors en rigolant.

-Ok, reprit Tooru, prochaine pièce. Tsuyu et, euh, Tokoyami vous serez les parents, Ochako, la fille, Bakugou le grand frère protecteur et Midoriya le petit ami de Ochako. OK ?

Ils approuvèrent avec quelques protestations de Katsuki puis se dirigèrent vers le décor.

 **-OK, Midoriya tu restes derrière la porte. Le reste, vous vous asseyez sur le canapé. Ochako tu leur annonces que tu as un petit copain.**

-Bon, alors voilà. Ça fait depuis un moment que j'ai envie de vous le dire mais… J'ai un petit copain !

 **-Bakugou, tu piques ta crise.**

-Commença un petit ami ! C'est qui encore ce connard !

-Tu ne le connais même pas ! Il est très gentil tu sais !

-S'il est si gentil que ça, pourquoi on ne l'a jamais vu !?

-Pour éviter que tu agisses comme ça devant lui ! Répliqua sèchement Ochako qui était à fond dans le rôle.

-Ah ouais ? Bah sache que je n'approuve pas ta relation avec un quelconque abruti.

-Il est très intelligent et j'ai dépassé l'âge pour que tu approuves mes relations ou non ! Et c'est pas comme si je te disais que j'était enceinte !

-Encore heureux ! Sinon j'aurais éclaté la tête de ce con !

-Calme toi Katsuki, intervint Tsuyu, et toi aussi Ochako.

 **-Magnifique ! Midoriya, tu sonnes à la porte.**

Il s'exécuta.

-Tiens, s'exclama Ochako. Ça doit être lui et tu n'as pas intérêt à le toucher Katsuki !

Elle descendit en bas du décor en flottant pour se faciliter la tâche puis ouvrit à Izuku. Elle le prit par la main et remonta le décor avec lui. Ils se posèrent alors devant Katsuki.

-Je vous présente Izuku. C'est mon petit ami. Il est très gentil, n'est-ce pas Deku-kun ?

Katsuki tilta à l'entente du surnom et quelque chose en lui s'alluma. Il sépara Ochako d'Izuku et le poussa avec une force incontrôlée jusqu'en bas du décor. Ochako le regarda avec horreur criant un « Deku-kun ! » mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il descendit à son tour le décor avec aisance puis attrapa Izuku par le col. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui souffla :

-Si je te vois encore poser un doigt sur elle, je te tue. Que ce soit maintenant ou après. Tu m'as compris ? Maudit nerd !

Sa voix était encore plus glaciale que celle de Shouto. Il le lâcha brusquement sous le regard inquiet des autres.

-Bon… reprit Tooru. Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là… Momo, est-ce que tu peux me réparer le décor pendant que les garçons vont calmement sortir de la pièce ?

Elle acquiesça en silence alors que les garçons sortaient de la salle. Midoriya se posait plusieurs questions. La réaction de Katsuki était loin d'être normale. Il repensait de plus en plus à ce qu'il a dit. _« Que ce soit maintenant ou après »_ cette phrase pouvait paraitre anodine dans le contexte ou elle a été prononcée. Après tout, il devait jouer le rôle du grand frère protecteur donc c'était tout à fait normal. Ce qui l'intriguait surtout, c'était la façon dont il avait fini sa phrase. _« Maudit nerd ! »_ Katsuki n'était pas du tout dans son rôle. « _Mais pourquoi a-t-il agis comme ça ? Ne me dites pas qu'il… ! »_

-C'est bon, j'ai fini ! S'exclama Momo en passant sa tête derrière la porte.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la pièce même si la tension était encore pressante.

-Pour le prochain, reprit Tooru, il ne reste plus qu'Ojiro, Koda, Sero et Sato.

-Et toi, renchérit Kyoka.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu n'as pas joué donc à ton tour, répondit Kyoka dans un rictus sadique.

Finalement, Ojiro et Tooru durent jouer le rôle d'un couple de jeunes mariés voulant acheter une nouvelle maison, Sero étant l'agent immobilier qui n'arrêtait pas de vanter les avantages de la maison malgré la trace encore apparente laissée par Katsuki, et Koda et Sato devaient jouer le rôle de colocs voulant vendre la maison. Plusieurs chutes firent exploser le public de rire. Momo et Shouto se vengèrent en obligeant Tooru à appeler Ojiro « Mon sucre d'orge » ou « Mon amour » « Mon chéri » et j'en passe et des meilleures. Kyoka n'hésita pas à leur faire faire des trucs débiles pour « tester la résistance de la maison », ce qui se soldait généralement en chute. Bref, le jeu se finit et Tooru était bien contente quand tout ça fut terminé.

-Bon… reprit Tooru, essoufflée, pour terminer cette soirée, je vous propose un « Whisper challenge ».

-Ce n'est pas un truc qui revient à la mode ? Questionna Ochako.

-Si ! On va mettre un casque avec la musique à fond sur les oreilles de quelqu'un et la personne en face doit lui faire deviner un mot. Pour ce faire, la personne avec le casque doit lire sur les lèvres de son partenaire. Pas le droit de mimer. Puisqu'il se fait tard, je pense qu'il n'y a que trois binômes qui pourront passer. OK ?

Les élèves acquiescèrent.

-Bon, pour commencer… Mina et Kirishima !

Ils s'avancèrent et Mina mit le casque sur ses oreilles.

-OK, s'écria Tooru. Tu m'entends Mina ?

-Quoi !? Hurla Mina.

Tooru leva deux pouces en l'air et Mina la regarda, intriguéeé.

-Donc, Eijirou, tu dois lui faire deviner le mot « salopette ».

-Ok… Alors. SA.

-TA ?

-Non SA.

-MA ?

Eijirou lui fit non de la main.

-SALOPETTE.

-TARTIFLETTE ?

Tout le monde explosa de rire.

-SALOPETTE !

-JE T'AIME ?

-Mais non !

Un nouveau fou rire.

-Pour une déclaration ! S'exclama Katsuki.

-Ouais, ouais… Bon ! SA !

-Sa ?

-Enfin ! SALOPETTE.

-SALO ? SALOPARD ?

-On passe du mariage au divorce, ajouta Denki.

-La ferme ! SA-LO-PETTE !

-SALOPETTE ?

Tout le monde l'applaudit et elle enleva son casque.

-C'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

-Oui, répondit Tooru, prochain, euh, Kaminari et Kyoka ?

Denki se mit en place puis mit le casque sur ses oreilles.

-Ok, tu lui fais deviner le mot « parquet ».

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, répondit simplement Tooru.

-Ok… PA.

-RA.

-Non regarde. P-P-P PA.

-TA ?

-Non, PA comme Papa !

-PA

-Oui. Parquet.

-PRINCESSE ?

-Quel idiot ! PARQUET !

-PAQUET ?

-Presque, PARQUET.

-AH ! PAR TERRE !

-Mais quel con ! Dit-elle en se tapant la tête. PARQUET ABRUTI !

-HEIN ?

-PARQUET !

-MOQUETTE ?

-Tu l'as mis où le PA crétin !

-QUOI ?

-PARQUET !

-SIFFLET ?

-Plus on avance, plus on s'éloigne… commenta Tsuyu.

-PAR-QUET !

-PASTEQUE ?

-Mais je vais le tuer ! PARQUET MERDE.

-JE NE COMPRENDS PAS.

-JE VOIS BIEN QUE TU COMPRENDS ANDOUILLE ! Même quand il n'a pas fait sauter les fusibles il est irrécupérable…

-QUOI ?

-PARQUET !

-PARFAIT ?

-Il est déprimant là… renchérit Mina.

-PARQUET !

-PARQUET ?

-ENFIN ! PUTAIN !

Denki enleva le casque et retourna s'assoir.

-Franchement, t'es long à la détente mec, chuchota Eijirou, Jirou était littéralement en train de péter un câble…

-Ah… désolé… dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Bon, reprit Tooru, Bakugou et Ochako ?

Ils se levèrent et Ochako mit un casque.

-OK, le mot est « tsunami »

-Ok, c'est facile. TSU.

-SOUS.

-TSU.

-Bah oui SOUS.

-Bon… TSUNA.

-SOUSMA ?

Katsuki commença à perdre patience.

-Calme toi Kacchan, intervint Izuku.

-Mais ce n'est pas compliqué merde !

-Un peu de patiente, ça ne fait même pas deux minutes que vous êtes dessus, renchérit Tenya.

-Ouais… TSUNAMI.

-TATAMI ?

-Presque. TSUNAMI.

-HEIN ?

-MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

-Du calme Kacchan, parle lui normalement, regarde, déclara Izuku. TSUNAMI.

-AH ! TSUNAMI !

Katsuki était à deux doigts de craquer…

-Je veux en refaire un autre !

-On n'a pas le temps… commença Tooru

-Il est 22h, l'interrompit Aizawa en entrant dans la pièce. Waouh… dit-il en regardant la pièce, c'est un sacré bordel… Aoyama, Mineta, vous rangez tout.

-Mais ! S'indigna Minoru.

-On ne discute pas. Les autres, au lit, on se dépêche et vous n'avez pas intérêt à trainer dans les couloirs ou à faire du bruit sinon je vous jure que je vous fais nettoyer tout le chalet et le complexe sportif au cure-dent et à la brosse à dent.

Aoyama et Minoru commencèrent à ranger la salle alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs au pas de course. Mais Katsuki était vraiment irrité (ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de Shouto dont la vengeance prenait doucement forme).

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à ce l'a ramené se foutu nerd ! Deku de mes deux ! Je vais le faire payer… »_

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chiez? Je me suis éclaté à écrire ce chapitre même si j'ai un peu bloqué sur la dernière phrase. Donc! On a le triangle amoureux qui m'a été demander, au début j'avais la flemme mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis lancé! On a la jalousie de Katsuki et la préparation de la vengeance de Shouto. Pour le vote... alors... Vous avez pu voir que j'ai mis les deux couples. En fait, au début j'ai reçu un Vote pour le KiriAshi en MP et un autre sur un autre site ou je poste la fic et il y a trois vote dans les commentaires. Pour le Denki Kyoka, il y en avait 4 en commentaire donc je me suis dit "Victoire du KiriAshi" sauf que quand j'ai commencer le chapitre j'ai heureusement noter un vote sur une autre fiction donc égalité. Je devais mettre les deux. Ensuite, quand j'eu fini le chapitre, j'eu le droit à un autre vote pour le Denki Kyoka mais je n'avais pas envie de changer tout mon chapitre... Voilà ce qui c'est passé^^.**

 **Ensuite, j'ai une autre idée de longue fic qui sera je pense encore plus drôle que Docteur love (par contre ce sera du Shouto Momo). Je la posterais à la fin de cette fiction (dans longtemps donc). Tous ça pour vous dire que je resterais active au moins jusqu'à Avril prochain.**

 **Je posterais moins pendant les vacances parce que je pars en colo pendant tout le mois d'août, je pars deux semaine je ne sais pas où avec ma famille pendant le mois de juillet puis je vais à la Japan expo (ce qui n'est pas important en soit). Cependant, je peux vous garantir que je reprendrais vite l'écriture à la rentré. Je vais rentré dans une année compliqué ou je vais me préparer a un examen mais puisque ça à toujours roulé niveau note je ne devrais pas retardé mon rythme d'écriture.**

 **Et pour finir. J'ai une idée de songfic mais je ne sais pas sur quel couple la faire (pas du Shouto Momo j'ai envie de changer). Je vous laisse choisir en commentaire le couple que vous désirez NON YAOÏSTE et je ferais une songfic dessus (pas de Shouto Momo bien entendu). Vous pourrez votez que jusqu'à Mardi prochain.**

 **J'ai enfin fini! Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!**

 **Alors d'abords... J'ai tardé à poster se chapitre mais sachez qu'il est hyper long. Mon traitement de texte m'indique 6 345 MOTS! D'habitude je n'en fais que 2 500. Encore, j'ai longuement hésité pour le coupé. Finalement, je me suis dit que je devais le faire sinon le chapitre était bien trop long. Il me reste donc un bout à écrire. Je pense que ça fera environ 2 500 mots (comme d'hab quoi.). J'ai été pas mal inspiré sur le moment et je l'ai mieux développer que le tournois de Tennis parce que, désolé, mais j'avais la flemme de développer chaque match. La, vue qu'il n'y en a que 4 (en tout avec le prochain chapitre) je me suis fait plaisir. J'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour dans la compétition car je me faisait vite chiez. En fait, si c'est ni drôle, ni glauque, je me lasse vite. Aussi, pour tout fan de Volley, sachez que ce n'est pas un sport que je pratique. J'en n'ai jamais fait et je connais la base des règles que grâce à Haikyu et un petit tour sur internet. J'ai dit que le terrain c'était un cour - comme le cour de tennis - car je ne savais pas s'il avait un nom spécifique et je n'avais pas envie de marquer terrain parce que je trouve que ça faisait moche (clair net et précis). Ensuite, j'ai également utilisé le mot Ace parce que je sais pas non plus comment ça s'appelle et qu'on utilise ce mot au tennis, tennis de table et badminton. Quoi d'autre... Il y a sûrement des fautes d'arbitrage et pour le roulement au service, je me suis basé sur les numéros des joueurs (sachant que le libéro de sert pas). Bien évidemment, toujours des fautes d'orthographe en plus, plus c'est long, plus j'ai du mal à me relire... Oublie de négation volontaire. Bref, je parle trop et je n'ai même pas encore répondu au review ^^...**

 **Réponse au review (d'un peu toutes mes histoire...):**

 **Serenade bleu: Merci beaucoup! Ce n'est pas ce que je comptais faire mais tu verra bien ^^!**

 **Mayshea: Depuis que ma pote me le conseille... (je suis beaucoup trop occupé...). Tu sais, j'ai une ami qui ma dit "Ah, pokémon, c'est pas avec les Dragon ball?" je peux te dire que tu n'as rien à te reprocher -_-. Kachako forever comme tu dis x). Je poste sur fanfic-fr. C'était bien? Moi je me suis éclatez et j'ai acheté le tom de MHA ainsi que le data-book (premier manga que j'achète dans ma vie! Avant mon père ne voulait pas). Si, si je poste, juste pas pendant le mois d'Août et moins en Juillet (quoi que la mon cerveau fonctionne à plein régime). Bye et encore merci de me donner si souvent ton avis!**

 **Kira: Je suis un peu lente ces dernier temps, mais j'écrit tellement en un chapitre... Je l'ai imaginé et je trouvait aussi. Non je n'aime pas le yaoi. Je peux à peine lire du shonen ai. J'ai pas fait la song-fic sur lui mais tu as remarqué le petit os. Soirée: l'idée trainait dans un coin de ma tête donc je me suis lancé! Merci encore! Je veux du Shouto/Momo! (faut s'y attendre venant de moi...). Pourquoi tu parles d'anglais? Gué-guerre fraternel: Merci beaucoup! Je me suis beaucoup inpiré des vs de Lolywood^^! Il avait déjà perdu au moment ou Fuyumi avait ouvert la porte xD. J'ai beaucoup d'idée et je fais beaucoup d'insomnie (encore pire à cause de la chaleur...). Y a jamais de princesse dans les contes: Merci (au début j'avais écrit Momo x))! J'inaugure alors... C'est un effet intéressant. C'est même plus un simple complexe (moi ça ne me dérange pas...). Toujours du Todomomo! J'aime bien travestir Izuku, il me fait penser à Nagisa de assassination classroom. Oui j'en ferais d'autres! Une petite blague à Shouto: Je pars en colo au Portugal pendant le mois d'Août. Elle lui dit clairement que c'est message lui était destiné donc on peut dire qu'il y répond. Pas de Shouto/Momo pour la song-fic (faut que je change un peu vu que je fais généralement mes os sur eux...). C'est un style que j'aime beaucoup (on va me prendre pour une tarée après...) et je te laisse le découvrir^^!**

 **Alyss: celui-là est encore plus long (je vais me calmer pour les prochains... pas sûr...). Moi je dore dans la même pièce que ma petite soeur et je peux te dire que c'est un véritable combat quand je traine sur ce site trop tard la nuit. Vive le Shouto/Momo (par contre j'aimerais qu'il y a plus d'auteur qui en écrive pour que je puisse en lire moi aussi...). Tu t'es amusé au moins (à la Japan)? J'ai bien les longues review. Ah, guest 3 x). Message: je trouve mes idées au près de mes proches (ma famille c'est juste une véritable blague) de mes amis et un peu sur pinterest. Je m'inspire aussi de mes colos! Gué-guerre fraternel: toutes les soeur on leur petit côté chiant ^^. Y a jamais de princesse dans les contes: on s'en fiche que tu dise toujours la même chose! ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive!**

 **Maihaha: Merci beaucoup! J'aime faire rire, c'est mon but, puis, on a jamais assez de bonheur et de bien être donc faut en profité ^^! J'ai tellement d'idée pour cette futur fic, ça risque d'être un bordel sans non mélangeant conneries, délires et absurde... Encore merci! Bonne vacance à toi aussi!**

 **Guest: Merci de ton soutiens et contente que je continue à te faire rire.**

 **Guest sur message: Je te réponds si tu passes par là (sinon j'aurais l'air conne à parler dans le vide...). Contente que ça t'ai plus^^! Oui, effectivement, ça serai intéressant de faire cette blague...**

 **Guest sur soirée: Faut rire dans la vie x) (voilà pourquoi j'écrit^^)**

 **FlamiraSplitz: C'est un risque à prendre x). C'est pas parce que c'est interdit que je ne le ferais pas. Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter^^!**

 **UnPseudoOriginal, y a jamais de princesse dans les contes: en espérant que tu passes par là. J'ai bien les clin d'oeil. Moi généralement c'est le "tu me déprimes/vous me déprimez" qui revient souvent. C'est un personnage super sympa je trouve, je lui ferais un peu plus d'os si des idées me vienne. Ah oui, carrément x). C'est cool les théories mais faut pas quelles soient trop tirées par les cheveux non plus. Kaji Yuki est mon doubleur préféré avec Okamoto et Inoue Marina! tu vas rire mais Kaji Yuki fait Shouto et Eren, Inoue Marina fait Armin et Momo (ça à buguer dans ma tête...). Encore merci! Une petite blague à Shouto: Merci! Je fais de rime pire que ça (tu verras ça dans un prochain chapitre...). Si je t'ai fait rire alors j'ai réussi mon objectif. Les pauvres effectivement et tu m'as donné une idée (on repart dans la connerie). Je l'ai utilisé ce dicton pendant ce chapitre (j'adore m'inspirer de ce que tu me dis ^^). J'ai connue pire comme forceuse...**

 **Guest sur une petite blague à Shouto: Je sais que je fais toujours cette foutue faute. Il y a plein de mot sur lequel je sais que je me trompe et pourtant, je corrige pas. De rien et contente que tu lise toute mes fics malgré leur niveau de conneries qui atteint des sommets!**

 **Chapitre Corrigé**

 **Bon! Après ce pavé, place au chapitre!**

Chapitre 10 ou tournoi de volley…

Il était l'heure du déjeuner. Cette fois-ci, toute les tables avaient été rassemblé en un grand rectangle pour qu'ils puissent manger tous ensemble ce qui n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux double-face ? Demanda Katsuki

-Rien, je dis juste que ta réaction était un peu abusé hier…

Shouto était à côté de Momo et Izuku en face de lui se trouvait Eijirou et à côté Katsuki. Ochako était placé à côté d'Izuku mais elle était partie au toilette. Tenya était également à côté de Eijirou et Denki était de l'autre côté de Katsuki. Tokoyami écoutait d'une oreille discrète leur discussion étant placé à côté de Ochako.

-On dirais que… Reprit-il, que tu nous caches quelque chose…

-Rêve pas trop non plus, répondit Katsuki. Mais toi, de ton côté, ça avance ?

A la grande surprise de Katsuki, il ne rougit même pas et répondit même :

-Ecoutes, parfaitement ! Si tu veux, je te montre tout à l'heure. Mais, revenons à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Katsuki bouillonnait. D'abords parce qu'il n'avait pas de contrôle sur cette discussion, ensuite parce que Shouto semblait bien se foutre de sa gueule et que si ça dérape, il s'en prendrait plein la tronche et qu'enfin il n'avait même pas réussi à provoquer la moindre expression chez le bicolore. _« Il s'est entrainé à ne plus rougir ou quoi ! »_ Marmonna Katsuki.

-Pardon ? Demanda Shouto qui avait légèrement entendu. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Occupes-toi de ce qui te regardes double-face ! Rétorqua Katsuki.

-Allons, ne t'énerves pas, je voulais juste savoir… Tiens ! voilà Uraraka.

Katsuki se retourna mais ne vit rien.

-Oups, j'ai dû me tromper, mais t'avais l'air de vraiment vouloir la voir…

-Enfoiré… souffla Katsuki.

-Ah, Uraraka !

-Tu oses me refaire le même coup deux fois de suite !

-De quoi tu parles Katsuki ? Demanda Uraraka à hauteur du pétard.

-Mais oui Katsuki, renchérit perfidement Shouto, de quoi tu parles ? Tu as sûrement quelque chose à nous faire partager ? Où a…

Katsuki interrompit Shouto en lui mettant son assiette de purée dans les cheveux.

-Todoroki, ça va ? S'inquiéta Momo

-Katsuki ! S'exclama Ochako. Pourquoi t'as fait ça !?

-C'est pas grave Uraraka et je vais bien Yaoyorozu, intervint Shouto dans un faux sourire. Regardez, dit-il en prenant le bro d'eau qui renversa aussi tôt sur la tête de Katsuki, c'est rien…

-Oula ! Rigola Kirishima. Là on peut clairement dire que tu ressembles à un pétard mouillé.

Katsuki prit l'assiette de Kirishima qu'il renversa sur la tête de son ami.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça !? Demanda Kirishima.

Il secoua ses cheveux afin de se débarrasser de la nourriture qui s'y trouvait. Mauvaise idée… Momo s'en prit plein la tronche et Kirishima commença peu à peu à se sentir mal.

-Kirishima… souffla-t-elle.

-BATAILLE DE NOURRITURE ! S'exclama Denki afin d'aider un peu son ami.

Et là, se fut, mais alors, un énorme bordel. De la purée volait de partout, avec des bros et des petits pois… Il y avait quelque carotte dans le lot ainsi que des morceaux de baguettes. Mais quand Aizawa arriva, tout se figea. Katsuki venait de crier un _« Va crever double-face ! »_. Il portait Shouto par le col - ce dernier en faisait de même - et faisait une prise à Izuku. Eijirou et Denki se tenait par la manche et était armé d'une assiette de purée. Tenya était par terre et Tsuyu et Tokoyami étaient sur lui s'apprêtant à lui renverser de l'eau dessus. Tooru avait attrapé Ojiro et était visiblement en train de lui faire subir l'enfer des chatouilles. Mina, Kyoka, Hanta, Shouji, Kouji et Sato était dans une énorme mêlée. Mineta était accroché à la poitrine de Momo et cette dernière lui donnait des coups pour qu'il se décolle. Aoyama s'était fait attrapé par une prise d'Ochako alors qu'il essayait de lui renverser une boîte de petit pois sur la tronche.

-D'accord… fit Aizawa. Je ne vais même pas chercher à trouver une explication avec l'ensemble d'entre vous, vous me fatigué déjà. Vu que tu es le dernier que j'ai entendu, viens avec moi Bakugou. Midoriya et Todoroki aussi. Les autres, ne bouger pas.

Katsuki lâcha Shouto et Izuku -qui pouvait enfin respiré- puis ils suivirent leur professeur. Une fois en dehors de la pièce, un brouha s'éleva dans le réfectoire. Aizawa s'était arrêter à la sortit dévisageant les trois garçons qui étaient décoré par de, euh, splendides (?) monticules de nourriture.

-Qui veut m'expliquer ? Demanda Aizawa.

-C'est la faute du pétard mouillé, répondit Shouto.

-Pardon double-face ? Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas innocent non plus.

-Calmez-vous les gars, tenta Izuku.

-Et toi ! Deku… Tu as foutu de la purée sur mes fringues ! S'énerva Katsuki.

-Je ne faisait que me défendre ! Protesta Izuku.

-Arrêter vous trois ! Intervint Aizawa. Franchement, vous vous entendez comme chien et chat… Ça risque d'être problématique si vous deviez travaillé ensemble…

-Je ne pourrais jamais travailler avec l'un de ses abrutis, renchérit Katsuki.

-Parce que tu crois que j'accepterais de faire équipe avec toi, pétard de mes…

-Calme-toi Todoroki, essaya Izuku.

-Je ne peux pas rien faire alors que cet enfoiré m'insulte ouvertement !

-L'enfoiré en question est à côté de toi, connard !

-NAN ! SANS BLAGUE ! Je n'avais pas remarqué !

-Mais tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ! S'emporta Katsuki en le rattrapant par le col.

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! S'impatienta Aizawa. Putain ! de vrai gamin…

-C'est de sa faute ! S'exclamèrent Katsuki et Shouto en cœur.

-Vous ne vous supportez pas hein ? Alors on verra ça cette après-midi. Maintenant, allez nettoyer la salle avec l'autre bande d'irresponsable et après vous irez tous prendre une douche ! Et si j'entends la moindre insulte sortant de vos bouche, je vous jure que vous allez prendre cher vous trois ! J'ai été clair !?

-Oui… répondirent-ils.

.

Les élèves avaient fini de nettoyer le réfectoire et s'étaient dirigé vers les bains publics. Aizawa avait bien fait comprendre à Shouto et Katsuki qu'il avait mis un micro de leur côté du bassin, qu'au moindre égarement, ils allaient être sévèrement sanctionner et cela s'appliquait également aux autres garçons.

-Pourquoi ça veut pas s'enlever, pesta Eijirou.

-Moi aussi j'en ai plein les cheveux, renchérit Shouto.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Mineta ? Demanda Denki. Elles proviennent d'où toutes ces bosses ?

-Du paradis… répondit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Eijirou.

-Avant que tu répondes, intervint Shouto, j'espère pour toi que ça n'a aucun rapport avec des gestes déplacés, hein ?

-Euh… NON, NON !

-Ah bon ? Demanda-t-il sceptique. Tu permets que je pose la question ?

-Pas la peine, s'empressa de dire le nain affolé.

-Mais si, j'insiste, Yaoyorozu ! Cria-t-il.

-Euh, Oui Todoroki !? Répondit Momo de l'autre côté de la cloison.

-Il a fait quoi tout à l'heure Mineta ?

-Ah ! Ce gros lourd !? Il a osé profiter de la confusion pour me tripoter !

-C'est pas ce que tu…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était déjà à moitié geler.

-T'es cruel… dit difficilement le nain… Todoroki…

-Tu comptes le laisser comme ça combien de temps ? Demanda Izuku.

-Jusqu'à la fin du temps des douches, répondit le bicolore, ça lui évitera de faire des con… des bêtises et ça le fera réfléchir…

-T'es sûr que c'est nécessaire ? Questionna Kirishima.

-Là je suis encore sympa, répliqua Shouto.

-Te voir en colère n'est pas une chose que je souhaite… souffla Denki.

-C'est vrai que Todoroki est très rarement en colère, commença Izuku, voir jamais d'ailleurs. Il a beau s'embrouiller avec Kacchan, il arrive plutôt bien à se contrôler. Il attrape Kacchan par le col mais ne le frappe jamais…

-Mais non enfin, réfuta Tenya, quoi que… si t'as raison…

-Ça donne quoi un Todoroki réellement en colère ? Demanda Eijirou.

-Un gars qui s'amuse à congeler la moitié d'un stade et son adversaire avec peut-être, répondit Hanta.

-Oh, tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? Je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais légèrement à cran à ce-moment là… s'excusa Shouto gêné et confus.

-T'appelles ça être « légèrement à cran » ! Alors c'est comment quand tu es réellement « à cran » !? S'exclama Mineta toujours à moitié congelé.

-Si tu veux on peut faire le test maintenant, déclara Shouto en se frottant les cheveux ce qui fit frissonner Mineta d'horreur, j'ai encore des truc sur la tête Midoriya ? Demanda-t-il au bout du dixième shampoing avec nonchalance.

-Nan, c'est bon, répondit le fan d'All might.

-Je vous laisse, j'ai fini, dit le bicolore en se levant et en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

-Je te suis, déclara Izuku.

.

Une fois sortit des vestiaires, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la chambre des garçons.

-Aizawa sensei ne nous a pas dit ce que nous allions faire cette après-midi à cause de « la petite guerre » qui a eu lieu dans le réfectoire, tu as une idée de ce qui nous attends ? Demanda Shouto.

-Il nous propose des choses plutôt simple depuis le début du stage, j'imagine qu'il veut qu'on apprenne à se servir de nos alter même dans des jeux très simple mais qui limite nos alter à cause de leur règle. Je pencherais plus sur l'hypothèse d'un sport d'équipe.

-Je vois, en binôme j'imagine.

-Pas forcement, répliqua Midoriya.

-Je vois, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

-J'ai une question, pourquoi Kacchan n'arrête pas de faire des allusions sur toi et Yaoyorozu ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Oublie, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur son sac de couchage.

-Allez j'ai envie de savoir, insista Izuku. Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Yaoyorozu ?

-M-mais non enfin… répondit Shouto gêné.

-Tu peux me le dire à moi, je suis ton ami contrairement à Kacchan, insista Izuku.

Shouto commença doucement à rougir.

-T-tu pense t-toi aussi que je suis a-am-amoureux de Ya-Yaoyorozu ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment dit ça mais si c'était le cas, ça me ferait plaisir de le savoir puis, je pourrais t'aider.

Shouto fut touché par la gentillesse de son ami mais doutait encore.

-Allez, l'incita Izuku à continuer, fait moi confiance, je ne le répèterais pas, je te jure !

-Eh bien… peut-être un peu, avoua finalement le bicolore qui contrôlait plutôt bien ses rougeurs.

-Je le savais ! S'exclama Izuku.

-Moins fort s'il te plait…

-Oui bien sûr, répliqua le fan d'All might en mettant ça main sur sa bouche. Et, ça dure depuis combien de temps ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment…

-Et qu'est-ce qui te plait chez elle ?

-Je… je n'y avait jamais vraiment penser non plus.

-Tu m'aides beaucoup, ironisa Izuku.

-C'est bon, te moque pas de moi, s'offusqua Shouto.

-Non, non, non ! Je ne voulais pas ! Tu as le droit de ne pas savoir… se rattrapa Izuku. C'est juste que, quelque détail m'aurait bien aidé…

-Ah… alors je dirais que… elle est vraiment gentille à se soucier des autres, tu l'as vue quand elle proposait son aide à Jirou et Kaminari ? Elle était tellement excitée à l'idée de les aidées. C'était tellement… tellement…

-Mignon ? Proposa Izuku.

-C'est ça ! Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle manque un peu de pudeur…

-Comment ça ?

-Tu l'as bien vu hier, elle était prête à se dessaper devant tout le monde pour créer le décor.

-Ah, _ça._ C'est vrai qu'elle est très loin d'être pudique… sauf quand Minoru essaye de les espionner.

-Il y a des limites comme-même…

-Tiens, vous êtes là, déclara Tenya en entrant dans la pièce, de quoi vous parliez ?

-De rien, répondit naturellement Izuku.

-Où sont les autres ? Demanda Shouto.

-Ils ont tous fini à part Kirishima qui est actuellement en train d'aider Mineta, il ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps, je pense même qu'il a fini. Les garçons sont dans la salle commune avec le reste des filles. C'est bientôt l'heure.

-D'accord, dirent-ils en se levant.

.

Une fois arrivé, ils s'assirent sur des canapés attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur principal. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et franchi à son tour la porte de la salle commune.

-Cet après-midi, commença-t-il, ce sera un petit tournois en deux tour de volley. Cinq personne par équipe, obligatoirement mixte. Corvée de nettoyage pour les perdants. Le choix des équipes est libre excepté pour Bakugou, Midoriya et Todoroki, qui feront obligatoirement équipe.

-Quoi !? S'exclamèrent Shouto et Katsuki.

-Aucune protestation, je vous laisse dix minutes pour faire vos équipes, vous me les donnerez puis on ira au stade.

Les deux garçons se fusillaient du regard.

-Allez c'est pas si grave… tenta Izuku, puis c'est que pour aujourd'hui.

-Tss ! Soufflèrent-ils en cœur détournant le regard.

-Bon maintenant, faut trouver deux coéquipier dont une fille.

-Excuse-moi, Deku-kun ! S'écria une voix familière derrière-lui.

-Uraraka-san et… Yaoyorozu ?

Ochako trainait Momo par le bras.

-J'aimerais faire équipe avec vous histoire que ces deux-là évitent de s'entre tuer.

-Oui, pas de soucis, et toi Yaoyorozu ?

-Ochako m'a proposé de venir vu qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule pour supporter Bakugou.

-Pardon !? S'indigna ce dernier.

-Tu vois, ajouta-t-elle.

-Bon, faut penser à une stratégie maintenant, renchérit Shouto.

-Tu as une idée ? Demanda Midoriya.

-Ouais… vite fait mais, je ne connais pas très bien les règles du volley.

-Moi si, intervint Katsuki. Les gars de mon collège n'arrêtaient pas de me souler pour que je rejoigne leur club à cause de mon alter. Ils ont gagné à chaque fois que j'ai acceptée de les aidés. Il y a deux équipe de six joueurs normalement, mais là on est que cinq, va falloir faire avec.

-Tiens, tu t'y intéresse Katsuki, félicita Ochako.

-J'ai juste pas envie d'être de corvée de nettoyage avec vous, rétorqua le pétard.

-Fallait s'y attendre, déclara Momo.

-Tu nous expliques les règles ? Demanda Shouto.

-C'est simple, le but c'est de faire tomber la balle sur le terrain adverse ou qu'ils remettent la balle en faute.

-Ah, je vois, déclarèrent Momo et Shouto.

-Il faut donc renvoyer la balle de l'autre côté. On n'a le droit qu'à trois touche quand la balle est dans notre camp et pas deux fois de la même personne. Ça ne devrait pas être problématique vu nos alter. Il faut aussi prendre en compte le rôle du libéro.

-Le quoi ? Demandèrent-ils en cœur.

-C'est un joueur qui est uniquement en défense, il n'a donc pas le droit de contrer ou d'attaquer. Généralement, c'est lui qui va rattraper les balles compliqué et les envoyer au receveur.

-Je vois, tu as une stratégie ? Demanda Shouto.

-Oui, répondit Katsuki. Le mieux, se serait que madame gravité soit libéro.

-J'ai un nom tu sais…

-Ouais, ouais… ignora Katsuki, puisqu'elle peut annuler la gravité, elle pourrait toucher les balles que nous risquons de perdre et nous les remettre sur le terrain histoire d'avoir plus de facilité. Ensuite, double-face au contre et l'exhibitionniste en receveur.

-Quoi ! C'est moi l'exhibitionniste !? S'indigna Momo.

-Après la scène d'hier, il n'y a pas photo. Bref, double-face pourra facilement effectuer des contres grâce à son alter de glace et le rôle de receveur est une place stratégique puisqu'il faut déterminer le meilleure choix de passe. Vu la vivacité d'esprit de l'exhibitionniste, je pense que c'est le meilleur choix.

-Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !? Se plaignit Momo.

-On verra après, et ça serait bien que vous arrêtez de m'interrompre ! Putain… Moi et Deku à l'attaque, ça vous va ?

-Oui, répondirent-ils à l'unisson

-L'exhibitionniste, tu aideras double-face à la défense, ajouta Katsuki

-Je n'aime vraiment pas ce surnom… se plaignit Momo.

-Tu préfère nudiste ? Demanda Katsuki.

-C'est encore pire !

-C'est bon ! S'exclama Aizawa, venez et faite moi part de la composition de vos équipes.

Toutes les élèves passèrent pour donner le nom des joueurs de leur équipe au professeur.

-Donc, équipe une : Kirishima, Kaminari, Tenya, Jirou et Ashido. Equipe deux : Mineta, Aoyama, Hagakure, Ojiro et Sero. Equipe trois : Bakugou, Uraraka, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu et Todoroki. Enfin, équipe quatre : Tokoyami, Asui, Shouji, Koda et Sato. Maintenant, direction le stade.

Le trajet se fit alors en silence – si on ne prend pas en compte les murmures de Izuku sur les meilleurs moyens de gagner sur chaque équipe.

-Premier match, la une contre la deux. L'équipe gagnante passe en final. Chaque libéro doit porter se maillot rouge.

Ochako se précipita pour prendre un maillot alors que les autres restèrent planter à leur place.

-Euh… Monsieur, c'est quoi un libéro ? Demanda Tenya

-Vous ne connaissez pas les règles j'imagine…

-Oui… répondirent les autres équipes.

-Vous me déprimez… souffla Aizawa.

Il prit cinq minutes pour leur expliqué les règles.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul terrain, donc un seul match à la fois.

L'équipe de Kirishima et Mineta se mirent en place. Tenya et Ojiro sont libéro. Mineta remporta le tirage contre Kirishima. Mina portait le numéro 1 comme Tooru. Kirishima et Mineta le numéro 2. Kaminari et Aoyama le 3. Jirou et Sero, le 4 et enfin, Tenya et Ojiro, le cinq.

-Service à l'équipe de Mineta, annonça Aizawa. Un set de 15 points gagnant, deux points d'écart. Allez-y !

Tooru servit et réussit à mettre la balle sans mal sur le terrain. Mina reçu facilement la balle et l'envoya à Eijirou qui attaqua directement.

-1 à 0 pour la une, annonça Aizawa, service à Ashido.

-Ça commence mal… souffla Tooru.

Mina servit mais avec beaucoup plus de force que Tooru – ce n'est pas la fille la plus sportive pour rien. Ojiro réussit à la réceptionner, avec pas mal de difficulté. Hanta, receveur, donna la balle à Aoyama pour qu'il puisse attaquer. Ce dernier se fit facilement contrer par Kirishima.

-2 à 0 pour la une, service à Kirishima.

Mina tapa dans la main d'Eijirou en signe de victoire.

-Il ose flirter devant nous… pesta Tooru.

Ils n'entendirent pas Tooru et Kirishima se posa derrière la ligne pour servir. Il réussit un magnifique Ace qui fit enragé Tooru (NDA : je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un Ace au volley mais vu que je fais du tennis…)

-Bien jouer Kirishima ! Félicita Mina.

-3 à 0 pour la une, service Kaminari.

Denki se mit en place mais tira beaucoup trop fort, ce qui eut pour résultat la sortie de la balle.

-Mince !

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Mina.

-3 à 1 pour la une, service Mineta.

Mineta l'envoya dans le filet et le service revint à Kyoka. Puis…

-Ashido, on fait comme au collège ? Demanda Kirishima.

-OK !

-De quoi vous parler ? Demanda Kyoka.

-On était dans le même collège et on aidait les différent club sportif comme celui de basket foot et volley ! Répondit Mina.

-Elle c'est bien garder de me dire ça la garce… souffla Tooru qui savait très bien que Pinky ne pourrait plus résister à Docteur love.

-On a notre petite stratégie, ajouta Kirishima.

Et à partir de là, ce fut l'hécatombe. Mina et Eijirou étaient parfaitement synchro et faisaient subir une cuisante défaite à l'équipe adverse. Leur jeu était rapide et même Izuku n'arrivait pas à bien l'analyser.

-15 à 3 pour la une. Set et Match. Victoire, équipe de Kirishima, annonça Aizawa.

-Oh non ! S'exclama Tooru essoufflé.

-Ce n'est pas possible, déclara Ojiro.

Mina et Eijirou se tapèrent une nouvelle fois dans la main.

-Génial, on est en final, s'exclama Mina.

-Oh ! C'est bon vous deux ! S'écria Tooru. Vous avez gagné, ok, mais est-ce que au moins, vous pourriez arrêter de flirter devant nous !?

-QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent-ils.

-Arrêter vous enfantillage, intervint Aizawa. La trois contre la quatre.

Bakugou et son équipe arrivèrent sur le terrain. Katsuki et Tokoyami portait le un. Izuku et Rikidou, le deux. Shouto et Mezou, le trois. Yaoyorozu et Kouji, le quatre. Uraraka et Tsuyu, le cinq étant libéro.

-Ok ! S'exclama Katsuki. Madame gravité, Deku et moi, en fond de cours. Double-face et l'exhibitionniste, devant !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! S'indigna Momo.

-Ouais, ouais, en place, répondit Katsuki.

-Comme, le match précédent, un set de 15 points gagnant deux points d'écart, service équipe Tokoyami.

-Double-face, tu n'as pas le droit de contrer le service, ok ? Déclara Katsuki.

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Madame gravité, tu récupères toute les balles en prenant soin d'annulé leur poids.

-Oui, oui.

-L'exhibitionniste, tu joues comme tu le sens et de la meilleurs manière.

-Tu vas me lâcher avec ce surnom pourri !

-Deku, tu as intérêt à assurer à l'attaque, tu as le droit de taper avec n'importe quel partie de ton corps ok ? Si on se loupe, je te massacre !

-Oui… Kacchan.

Fumikage se mit derrière la ligne de fond de cour. Il utilisa son Dark shadow pour servir.

-Uraraka ! Cria Katsuki.

-OK !

Elle s'élança pour rattraper la balle pour ensuite l'envoyer à Momo.

-Annulation !

 _« Le signal ! »_ pensèrent Katsuki et Izuku. Alors que Momo s'apprêtait à rattraper la balle, Katsuki et Izuku s'élancèrent à hauteur du filet. Momo analysa vite la situation. L'équipe adverse était déboussolée et ils décidèrent de contrer Katsuki.

-Midoriya ! S'écria Momo en lui faisant la passe.

Izuku tapa facilement la balle et elle retomba si violement qu'elle explosa au contact du sol.

-Waouh ! S'exclama Kirishima dans les tribunes.

-In-incroyable… balbutia Kyoka.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait si on était tombé contre eux… s'interrogea Mineta.

-Déjà que contre Kirishima c'était pas la joie… bégaya Tooru.

-Le prochain match sera plus qu'intéressant, souffla Eijirou. Je t'attends en final pétard mouillé…

-On n'a plus de ballon, déclara Aizawa. Est-ce que tu peux nous en faire un Yaoyorozu ?

-Oui, bien sûr monsieur.

-Et un plus résistant s'il te plait.

-Aucun problème.

-Il doit tout de même être léger, ajouta Shouta. Résistant à la chaleur à cause des trois brutes de ton équipe. Je peux te faire confiance ?

-Oui, je vais faire de mon mieux.

Elle se concentra puis son T-shirt se déchira soulevant un nuage de poussière alors que le ballon tomba au sol. Les élèves ne virent pas ce qui se cachait sous ce nuage. Shouto, étant relativement proche de Momo, fut le premier à apercevoir ce que cachait la poussière. Il s'empourpra si violement qu'on pouvait se demander si un humain avait déjà atteint cette teinte de rouge. Il leva alors un mur de glace autour de Momo.

-Oh, Todoroki, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda Momo une fois le nuage dissiper qui n'avait pas remarqué l'état de sa tenue. Allez, délivre-moi.

-Crée-toi des vêtements et après on verra, répondit Shouto cramoisi ne pouvant pas oublier le peu qu'il avait vu.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit, renchérit Katsuki. Une véritable exhibitionniste.

-C'est bon ça va ! Je me refais des fringues ! Rétorqua Momo gêné.

-Pourquoi tu nous as cacher ça, Todoroki ! S'indigna Mineta.

Shouto lui envoya un regard tellement glacial que Mineta ressentit à nouveau le même froid que dans les bains mais en encore plus violent.

-J'ai fini, déclara Momo.

Le bicolore se dirigea vers le bloc de glace et le décongela lentement.

-Tu ne peux pas te grouiller, double-face !? S'exclama Katsuki.

-Je pourrais, mais ça impliquerait le fait que je carbonise Yaoyorozu à l'intérieur, qu'elle ne puisse plus jouer, qu'on doive déclarer forfait et qu'on soit tous les cinq de corvée de nettoyage ce soir, t'es sûr que tu veux que je me dépêche ?

-C'est bon, fait ce que tu as à faire…

Au bout de cinq bonne minutes il ne restait plus une seule trace de l'alter de Shouto.

-Bon, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça, s'exclama Aizawa. 1 à 0 pour l'équipe de Bakugou, service à Bakugou.

Katsuki se positionna loin de la ligne de fond de cours. Il lança la balle en avant, couru, sauta, puis…

-Crève !

La balle fila à une vitesse hallucinante. Tsuyu n'eut pas le temps de se diriger vers la balle et Fumikage dû s'en charger. Il l'envoya à Kouji qui l'envoya à Mezou. Mezou repéra vite un endroit délaisser de la défense. Il tapa dans la balle mais…

-Magnifique contre de Todoroki ! S'exclama Denki dans les tribunes.

Un énorme bloc de glace se trouvait devant Mezou.

-Va falloir trouver un moyen de percer leur défense… souffla Kirishima qui trépignait d'impatience pour le prochain match.

-Je sens que le prochain match sera mémorable, murmura Ashido aussi impatiente que Kirishima.

-2 à 0 pour l'équipe Bakugou. Service à Midoriya.

Izuku se plaça en fond de cour puis imita Katsuki avec aisance. Rikidou réceptionna la balle après avoir ingurgité 10 grammes de sucres. Il l'envoya à Kouji qu'il l'envoya à Fumikage. Le mur de glace de Todoroki réapparut mais Fumikage utilisa son Dark Shadow pour faire passer la balle au-dessus du mur ce qui surpris le bicolore. La balle perdu de sa force et Ochako la rattrapa sans mal. Momo reçu la balle au signal puis Izuku et Katsuki s'élancèrent comme la dernière fois. Ne voulant pas encore se faire avoir, Fumikage et Kouji bloquèrent Katsuki alors que Mezou et Rikidou bloquèrent Izuku laissant Tsuyu derrière étant libéro. Mais, que fut leur surprise quand Shouto sauta aussi.

-Todoroki ! S'exclama Momo.

Il frappa dans la balle la faisant tombé dans le terrain hors de porter de la pauvre Tsuyu. _« Je vois,_ pensa Aizawa, _leur stratégie est plus que bien penser. Uraraka s'occupe de la réception grâce à son alter anti gravité, c'est un rôle parfait pour elle. Todoroki s'occupe de la défense grâce à ses murs de glace ce qui est plus qu'efficace. Grâce à leur force hors du commun, Bakugou et Midoriya s'occupent de l'attaque mais il ne faut pas oublier Todoroki qui peut très bien les aider si besoin est. C'est ce qui causa la perte de l'équipe de Fumikage qui est plutôt bien organisé malgré tout. Mais, le plus important, le pilier même de cette tactique, c'est Yaoyorozu. Elle doit juger dans un temps réduit quelle est la meilleure solution. Si elle doit passer la balle à Bakugou, Midoriya ou à Todoroki qui est en soutien. Elle doit aussi être parfaitement synchro avec Uraraka qui lui envoie la balle. La moindre hésitation et c'est fini. C'est beaucoup de concentration et il faut user d'un sang-froid à toutes épreuves et d'une énorme ingéniosité. Depuis qu'elle a repris confiance en elle, ce rôle était fait pour elle. »_ Aizawa sourit à cette penser. _« Ils ont réussi à trouver une stratégie aussi bien penser en si peu de temps alors que la plupart ne savait même pas jouer au volley. C'est vraiment ce qu'on peut attendre de futurs héros ! »._

-3 à 0 pour l'équipe de Bakugou. Service à Todoroki.

-Bien joué double-face et l'exhibitionniste, félicita Katsuki.

-Tu pourrai arrêter… attends une seconde. Tu viens de… me faire un compliment ? S'interrogea Momo.

-Tu vois, je savais que tu apprécierais ce petit surnom, répliqua Katsuki.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit… souffla Momo.

Shouto soupira et alla se placer en fond de cours. Il servit exactement comme Katsuki et Izuku l'avait fait avant lui. Tsuyu réussit enfin à réceptionner la balle malgré la force de Shouto. Kouji reçu la balle et l'envoya à Fumikage. Shouto, ne pouvant pas se placer au contre puisqu'il vient de servir, du se faire remplacer par Midoriya. Fumikage renvoya la balle et Ochako l'envoya à Momo. Shouto, Katsuki et Izuku s'élancèrent une nouvelle fois. L'équipe adverse prirent les même joueur que la dernière fois. Momo sourit et renvoya la balle à Shouto. Shouto allait frapper la balle mais au moment où ses mains la touchèrent, il écarquilla les yeux. _« Merde… »_ ceci fut la seule, unique et unanime pensé de l'équipe de Katsuki.

-3 à 1 pour l'équipe de Bakugou. Service à Sato.

-Co-comment c'est possible… balbutia Shouto, comment Tokoyami est arrivé là…

-C'est de ma faute, répondit Momo. J'aurais dû le remarquer pourtant.

-Tu nous expliques ? Demanda Ochako.

-Au moment où Bakugou et Midoriya se faisait contrer, seul le Dark Shadow de Tokoyami bloquait Katsuki. Donc, quand j'ai envoyé la balle à Todoroki, il s'est fait contrer par Tokoyami. Comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer ! C'était tellement grossier comme technique !

-Ne t'en fait pas l'exhibitionniste, j'ai une idée qui fera passé l'envie à face de piaf de se foutre de notre gueule. S'il recommence, fait moi la passe, n'hésite surtout pas !

-D'accord mais où veux-tu en venir ? Et arrête de m'appeler l'exhibitionniste !

-Tu verra, je vais leur prouver qu'ils ont raison et que, plus c'est gros plus ça passe, souffla Katsuki dans un rictus sadique.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas…

-Fait lui confiance, déclara Shouto en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Momo. Malgré tous ce qu'on pourra dire Bakugou est loin d'être un abruti, loin de là même…

Rikidou reprit un peu de sucre puis envoya la balle sur Ochako, ce qui n'était absolument pas intelligent. Ochako envoya la balle à Momo. Les trois s'élancèrent à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, Momo envoya la balle à Katsuki. Katsuki se retrouva devant le Dark Shadow. Une expression effrayant se dessina sur son visage.

-Flash… Bang…

Une énorme explosion de lumière apparu et la balle se retrouva sur le sol du terrain adverse.

-Incroyable, s'exclama Kirishima, il s'est adapté aussi vite !?

-4 à 1 pour l'équipe de Bakugou, annonça Aizawa. Service à Yaoyorozu.

-Quoi !? Je dois servir !?

-Tu n'as qu'à créer un canon pour envoyer la balle.

-Impossible, réfuta Shouto. On n'a le droit qu'à 8 secondes pour servir et il faut beaucoup plus de temps à Yaoyorozu pour créer.

-On s'en fiche, qu'elle serve comme elle veut, l'important, c'est que ça tombe dans le terrain, intervint Katsuki.

Momo se plaça en fond de cour. Elle servit tant bien que mal et Tsuyu réussit à la rattraper. Kouji le reçu pour l'envoyer à Tokoyami mais il se fit facilement bloquer par Katsuki. La balle retomba dans la zone de Fumikage.

-4 à 2 pour l'équipe de Bakugou.

-Quoi ! S'exclama ce dernier.

-Un joueur en fond de cour ne peut pas effectuer un contre dans la zone qui est proche à celle du filet.

Katsuki commença à bouillir intérieurement alors que Fumikage soupira de soulagement.

-Service à Shouji.

Shouji servit et Ochako réceptionna une nouvelle fois la balle. La formation de l'équipe de Fumikage était extrêmement confuse suite à la prouesse de Katsuki. Ils se retrouvèrent à être à trois sûr Katsuki et un sur Shouto qui ne prit même pas la peine de sauté.

-Midoriya ! S'écria Momo.

Il l'avait littéralement oublié. Midoriya renvoya la balle sur le sol du terrain.

-5 à 2 pour l'équipe de Bakugou. Service à Bakugou.

-Je ne sert pas moi ? Demanda Ochako.

-Nan puisque tu es libéro, répondit Katsuki.

-C'est dommage, on aurait eu un avantage grâce à son alter, ajouta Shouto.

-Elle n'aura qu'à l'utiliser quand je sers, proposa Momo. Vu que je n'ai pas beaucoup de force comparé à vous trois.

-On verra ça au prochain match, coupa Katsuki. Le plus important, c'est qu'il ne marque plus de point.

-OK, dirent-ils en cœur.

Katsuki se plaça derrière la ligne et s'élança pour servir. Tsuyu eu énormément de mal à rattraper le boulet de Katsuki et ça passe fut loin d'être cadré. Kouji eu du mal à la passer à Tokoyami et le corbeau se fit contrer par Shouto qui n'eut aucun mal à arrêter la balle.

-6 à 2 pour l'équipe de Bakugou. Service à Midoriya.

Midoriya réussit un magnifique service mais cette fois-ci, Tsuyu était parvenu à résister à la grande puissance d'Izuku – qui c'était retenu pour ne pas la blesser. Kouji passa encore la balle à Fumikage mais à peine eut-il le temps de sauté que le mur de Todoroki était déjà là, plus haut et plus large que la dernière fois. L'homme corbeau fut contraint de taper la balle en plein dedans.

-Ouais… souffla Izuku fier de son service.

-Si vous continuer à jouer comme ça, s'exclama Aizawa. J'arrête directement la partie puisque vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Tsuyu.

-Votre jeu est plus que prévisible. Asui récupère la balle l'envoyant à Koda qui l'envoie lui-même à Tokoyami Sato et Shouji ne servant que de contre grâce à leur masse corporelle. Vous n'utilisez que ce mode de jeu, c'est donc un jeu d'enfant pour Todoroki qui n'a plus qu'à prévoir le saut de Tokoyami.

Ceci tapa l'équipe de Fumikage comme une « révélation ».

-Il n'avait pas remarqué face de piaf ? S'interrogea Katsuki.

-C'est dommage, renchérit Shouto, je m'étais bien calé sur leur rythme.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ajouta l'ex… Momo, ils auront beau changé de tactique, il nous suffira de nous adapter à la leur.

-7 à 2 pour l'équipe de Bakugou. Service à Todoroki.

-L'exhibitionniste, on fait comme je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

-Je sais et je ne m'appelle pas l'EXHIBITIONNISTE !

Katsuki avait remplacé Shouto à l'avant. Shouto s'élança il tapa si fort que Tsuyu ne put récupérer la balle.

-8 à 2 pour l'équipe de Bakugou. Service à Yaoyorozu.

-On n'a même pas eu besoin d'utiliser notre stratégie, remarqua Shouto.

-C'est très bien comme ça, commenta Katsuki. Moins on en montra, plus on aura de facilité à écraser l'équipe de tête d'ortie.

Momo servit. Tsuyu la réceptionna l'envoyant à Kouji qui la passa à Rikidou. Ochako la reprit une nouvelle fois et l'envoya à Momo. Les garçons s'élancèrent une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci, le Dark Shadow de Tokoyami avait préféré contrer Shouto.

-Todoroki !

-Il est idiot face de piaf ?

Tokoyami comprit l'allusion de Katsuki bien trop tard. Shouto activa son côté gauche et envoya la balle valser. _« Je vois,_ constata Aizawa, _ils n'avaient pas pris en compte l'alter de feu de Todoroki. C'était une grosse erreur… »._

-Il n'est pas très futé tête de piaf.

-Je pense qu'il a simplement oublié, ajouta Momo.

-9 à 2 pour l'équipe de Bakugou. Service à Todoroki.

-Je viens de penser à un truc ! S'exclama Izuku. Yaoyorozu, si Sato et Shouji continue de me bloquer, envoie-moi la balle.

Momo ne comprit pas trop où il voulait en venir mais l'écouta. Shouto servit et Tsuyu la rattrapa avec beaucoup de mal. Kouji la réceptionna et l'envoya à Mezou qui était lui aussi partit pour sauter. Ochako la récupéra. Les trois garçons partir encore une fois pour sauter. Comme dit par Izuku, Mezou et Rikidou tentèrent de le bloquer. Momo fit confiance à Izuku. Celui-ci tapa en plein dans le torse de Mezou et la balle retomba dans leur camp.

-DEKU ! S'exclama Katsuki. JE CROYAIS QUE TU AVAIS UN PLAN !

-10 à 2 pour l'équipe de Bakugou.

-Hein.

-Même règle pour tout le monde, les joueurs en fond de cours non pas le droit d'aller en contre. Tokoyami et Koda était bien à l'avant contrairement à Sato, Shouji et Asui qui était en fond de court. Service à Bakugou, conclut Aizawa.

-Tu as fait ça afin d'alléger leur défense ? Demanda Shouto.

-Oui, faudrait pas qu'on se fatigue pour rien avant la final, répondit Izuku.

.

-15 à 5, annonça Aizawa. Set et Match. Victoire, équipe de Bakugou. _« Incroyable. Les seules points qu'ils sont perdus était à cause du contre qu'à essuyer Todoroki, du mauvais contre de Bakugou, du service dans le filet de Yaoyorozu, du fait que Midoriya à mordu sur la ligne des 3 mètres lors de son tire et que Uraraka n'a pas pu rattraper une balle… Et dire que ces trois-là s'entendait comme chien et chat… C'est mieux que ce que j'avais espéré… »_

Momo soupira de bonheur et tomba au sol. Ochako sauta dans les bras d'Izuku ce qui irrita légèrement Katsuki mais ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire afin d'évité les remarques rancunières de Shouto. Soudain, Ochako mit la main devant sa bouche, mal à l'aise.

-Ça va Uraraka ? Demanda Izuku.

-C'est rien, ça arrive quand j'utilise trop mon alter, répondit-elle.

-Ah bon ? Intervint Momo. Si tu veux, Todoroki connait des points d'acupression sur les pieds qui soulagent la nausée. Ça fait un bien fou !

-Comment elle sait ça elle ? Questionna Katsuki.

-Il m'en a proposé pendant l'examen contre Aizawa sensei, répondit-elle. Au début, j'étais pas vraiment partante mais au final, j'ai accepté et c'était super agréable ! En plus il m'a montrer comment faire !

-Tu lui masses les pieds toi maintenant ? S'interrogea Katsuki.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, répliqua simplement Shouto.

-Tu veux ? Ochako ? demanda Momo.

-Euh… oui, après tout, pourquoi pas, répondit Ochako.

-Vous avez bien joué, déclara Fumikage en allant serré la main à Izuku. Je n'ai pas été assez prudent, c'est ce qui nous a valu cette cuisante défaite.

-Prudent ou pas, rétorqua Katsuki, on vous aurait quand même démonté !

Tokoyami sourit.

-Sûrement… dit-il enfin.

-La deux contre la quatre pour savoir qui sera de corvée, annonça Aizawa. Et enfin, nous enchainerons sûr le match de final.

-Oui ! S'exclamèrent tous les élèves.

Shouto, Momo et Ochako se dirigèrent vers les tribunes suivit de Katsuki qui était légèrement sceptique. Ochako ne fut pas déçu par les promesse de Momo – au passage, cette dernière aidait Shouto. Sur le terrain, le match était dominé par l'équipe de Fumikage. Sa stratégie avec son Dark Shadow pulvérisait l'équipe de Tooru.

-15 à 6 pour l'équipe de Tokoyami. Set et Match. Victoire, équipe Tokoyami.

-NON ! S'écria Mineta. En plus d'être encore de corvée de nettoyage, je vais devoir le faire entourer de mec et la seule fille est invisible ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !?

-Arrête de geindre, s'impatienta Aizawa. La une contre la trois.

-Très bien pétard mouillé, à nous deux, souffla Eijirou.

-Je vais te laminer, tête d'ortie… répondit sadiquement Katsuki.

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? Oui je me suis permit de coupé ici, calme toi et je t'ai déjà dis de reposer tes tomates! Bref, la suite ne devrais pas t'arder. Les review me pousse à écrire plus vite! (étant une flemmarde de première, j'ai besoin d'encouragement quand j'écris...). Bref! Prochaine publication: ma nouvelle song-fic qui te fera littéralement changé d'avis sur ma personne...**

 **Bye!**

 **Neymanga (Ney-chan, Necchan ou encore Neckacchan ^^)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey!_

 _Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose qui me tien à cœur. Sachez que j'aime beaucoup écrire Docteur love mais je manque légèrement de motivation c'est dernier temps. Il y a des personnes qui ont pris l'habitude de mettre des review à chaque chapitre et ça me fait plus que plaisir mais voilà. Je suis une fille (ou une table de nuit) qui se démotive assez vite. Surtout que je suis assez jeune et j'ai beaucoup de mal à tenir les longs projets quand je suis toute seule (mais j'y arrive très bien en groupe). Sur un autre site, j'avais écrit une fic et il y avait 3 personnes qui me donnaient toujours leur avis. Au début, ça me faisait super plaisir et j'écrivais assez vite (moi vite que maintenant) mais, je sais pas, j'étais super contente de voir qu'elles aimaient ce que je fais mais le fait de voir qu'elles n'étaient que trois à me donner leur avis bah ça me démotivait un peu et je déprimais encore plus qu'en je voyais pas leur commentaire... Pour l'instant, c'est ces commentaires qui m'aident à ne pas arrêter la fic mais j'ai une motivation qui est plutôt en dent de scie. Me connaissant je suis complètement capable de ne poster aucun chapitre pendant 5 mois mais de rester active avec des petits os. Je vais bientôt finir Bouleversement parce qu'il me reste que deux chapitre et que c'est assez court mais j'ai un peu peur quant à ma motivation sur docteur love..._

 _Après, quelque chose qui me ralentit alors que ça ne devrait pas mais ça le fait quand même. Je vais moins poster à partir de maintenant parce que j'ai mais cousins américain qui viennent d'arriver. ça me ralentit parce que franchement ils sont aussi mignon que chiants. Ils sont arrivés hier et il me font chier à un points. J'allais commencer un os et ils sont venus me faire chier à coup de "What are you doing?" "Can i use the computer?" "Can you switch on the PS4?" "What can we eat?" et j'en passe... En plus ils "essayent" de s'approcher de moi "discrètement" pour me faire des chatouilles dans le cou... Bref, ils me rendent complètement folle et ne me laisse pas écrire en paix -_-._

 _Au début, je voulais réecrire un chapitre purement sportif mais j'en ai pas eu le courage. Du coup, j'ai fait un truc qui m'amusait un peu plus (d'ailleurs, je compte partir dans un humour plus que débile pour les prochains chapitre ;))_

 _Réponse à toutes les reviews :_

 _Evifaul : Merci beaucoup! Contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris ^^. Souvenir et amnésie : je trouve qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien (même s'il fait un peu pitié quand j'y repense). On peut dire que ça l'a surprise. Mensonge : c'est celle-là ta préféré? C'est vraie que j'ai adoré l'écrire et je pense que ça se sens ^^. Ah, l'humiliation public! J'étais tellement fière de ce passage! Oui Riko (Rika par Shouto) est une garce (j'en connais plein des comme ça...) Interrogatoire : En même temps, déjà qu'il est dans la merde, il est pas con au point d'aggraver les chose avec ça mère..._

 _Kyoshinja : Meci beaucoup! Tu verras! Todomomo, bientôt par contre Tokotsuyu, plus tard... Contente qu'elle t'ai plus ^^! Encore merci!_

 _Mayshea : Moi j'ai acheté du 4 au 9 (bien entendu, je n'ai pas les trois premiers tome x)). Oui, ça avance! Je sais pas, faut lui demander :p. Effectivement mais faut pas lui dire. J'ai réutiliser ta phrase comme je la trouvait jolie ^^. C'est cheater mais faut pas le dire x). Bye et merci de ta review!_

 _Kira : Todomomo4ever x)! Moi mes cousins ne parlent qu'anglais... Je pense que le plus compliqué est de passer du français à l'anglais... Oui le 3 Août. J'adore les vs de lolywood x). Mes potes me trouve super chelou quand je parle de torture, en plus, j'ai un ami, la première discussion que j'ai eu avec lui c'était ça avec passablement la scène de torture de Kaneki... Il est plus simple à lire mais je pense qu'à present, je n'écrirais plus de chapitre aussi technique dans Docteur Love. Tout est possible avec Katsuki Eijirou et Denki xD... Maintenant tu sais ;). Mensonge : Vous l'appréciez beaucoup celui-là ^^! 1) Manière très subtil d'éviter de reluquer son amie puis, tout ne brille pas chez les Todoroki... 2) tu sais, il y a des personnes comme Izuku qui ne savait pas qui étaient les Todoroki avant d'avoir rencontrer Shouto... 3) Pourtant Momo se fait beaucoup avoir. Elle est trop naïve et trop gentille. Elle se fait beaucoup avoir donc ça ne me choquerais pas... Je pense pas qu'elle l'ai perçu comme du harcèlement au début si tu veux mon avis ;). Interrogatoire : Merci! J'ai une idée pour une autre fic de ce genre ^^._

 _Alyss : Je suis plutôt fière de ce surnom x). Désolé d'avoir fait foirer ton exam ;p. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de ta situation amoureuse... C'est pas grave, tu me fais marrer. Souvenir et amnésie : Merci! Je n'ai rien fait de grave x). Il s'en est plutôt bien remis x). (puis ce n'est pas vraiment de la faute de Momo, plutôt des plans foireux des filles). Pour ta question, je ne sais pas et je suis trop jeune pour acheter ce genre de truc mais tu peux toujours regarder sur internet :) Lueur d'un feu d'artifice : faut partager (même si dans ma tête ce sera toujours du Todomomo). Parce qu'il en avait envie. Mensonge : au début j'ai pas comprit ton message je me suis dit "mais je sais qu'il est né le 11 janvier qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte?" après j'ai vérifié... oh... C'est corrigé. En plus j'ai fais l'erreur pour les deux... Faut que j'arrête d'écrire vers 23h... Je ne ferrais aucun commentaire x). Interrogatoire : Merci! Vu que je n'écris pas de truc osé parce que c'est pas mon truc et que je suis (toujours) trop jeune, je te laisse dans tes fantasmes... Je continuerais à faire ce genre de dialogue! Smoke and mirrors : mais amies ont pris l'habitude de ne pas m'énerver quand je suis trop proche d'un objet tranchant... Merci! C'est le genre de fille à dire "les mangas c'est pour les gamins..." donc j'ai pas de soucis à me faire x)._

 _UnPseudoOriginal : je dit cette phrase quand mes amies me parlent de leur vie amoureuse (je la sort très souvent...). C'est pas le doubleur de Levi (Livaï ou Rivaille je m'en fiche)? Vu que tu aimes ça, je ne vais pas me privé ^^! La vengeance viendra... Je creuse l'idée ;). Moi je l'apprécie beaucoup parce que je comprends les raisons qui le poussent à gueuler. C'est cheater mais faut pas le dire x_x. Oui, je sais. Merci encore! Souvenir et amnésie : x). Quand j'écris de la pure rommance, j'essaie de faire en sorte que ce soit agréable à lire ;). Katsuki qui aide Shouto! Il devait vraiment faire pitié finalement... La vengeance se prépare... C'est pour ça qu'ils ne s'attaquent pas à Katsuki par exemple x) Smoke and mirrors : on reconnais mon style (ça va, ça veut dire que je sors un peu du lot). J'inaugure! (J'aime beaucoup inauguré!). Je pense que l'alter de Toga c'est de pouvoir se transformer en la personne dont elle obtient le sang (c'est mon analyse personnelle vu que, mystérieusement, elle s'est transformé en Ochako après lui avoir prit du sang). Oui c'est une victime (mais il aurait quand même pu sauver sa peau nan mais franchement, mourir pour une pétasse pareille... -_-). Oui, c'est effectivement pas le même style... J'ai la flemme d'aller corriger... Pourtant je suis forte en dictée (peut-être parce que je fais attentions à mon orthographe qu'en dictée...). Merci encore pour tes review!_

 _Maihaha : si tu passes par là. Merci! Je ne compte pas m'arrêté ;)!_

 _TheScientistCN : si toi aussi tu passes par là. Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir!_

 _Mon blabla est plus long que le chapitre -_-..._

Chapitre 11 ou, Projet…

Tooru était dans les gradins regardant le match qui allait commencer entre Katsuki et Kirishima…

…

 _J'en rage ! Et dire que je vais passer toute ma soirée à nettoyer des assiettes ! Entouré de mec en plus ! Tout ça parce que ce sale nain n'est pas capable de rattraper une balle ! Et je fais quoi moi pour ce soir !? Hein ? Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls, imaginé qu'un couple se forme alors que je suis en train de passer la serpillière !? Pire encore ! Qu'un couple ne se forme pas parce qu'il n'avait pas bénéficié de mon aide ! Bon, calme-toi… Au pire, ce n'est qu'une soirée… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! C'est super grave ! En plus, Momo et Todoroki qui sont sur le point de conclure… Kyoka dont les sentiments pour Kaminari s'amplifie… Mina et Kirishima qui s'entende super bien… Et le magnifique triangle amoureux entre Ochako, Midoriya et Bakugou ! Je ne peux pas rater ça ! Cette soirée va être atroce… Et il suffit d'un rien pour que tout ce casse…_

 _Bon, toutes mes cibles sont sur le terrain, je peux les observer un peu… Analysons tout ce qui peut m'être utile. Mina et Kirishima sont super synchro, on dirait presqu'ils sont déjà en couple. Faudrait que je la secoue un peu sur ce côté-là. Tiens ! Todoroki jette beaucoup de regard vers Momo et… Est-ce qu'il vient de rougir ?! Enfin ! Un vrai signe ! C'est qu'il semblait très mal à l'aise à cause de Katsuki mais là, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux ! Le premier couple ! Si j'ai bien vu l'emploi du temps en salle des profs, demain devrait être une journée idéale pour qu'ils s'assument enfin ou au moins qu'ils sortent ensemble… Après, cette cher Ochako… Prise dans les feux croisés de deux navires garde-côtes… C'est tellement mignon ! En plus, hier, Bakugou était super jaloux de Midoriya. Il ne l'avouera jamais mais entre nous, ça crève les yeux. Non ? Enfin…_

-TODOROKI ! C'est de la triche !

-Comment ça Kirishima ? Demanda le bicolore impassible.

-Tu as gelé notre partit du terrain ! S'exclama Mina.

-Bah oui, répondit-il.

-Mais ce n'est pas du jeu ! Rétorqua Eijirou.

-Monsieur ? Questionna Shouto.

-Les alter sont autorisés donc Todoroki à bien le droit de faire ça, répondit Shouta

Un sourire suffisant apparu sur les lèvres du bicolore alors que Momo le félicita. _Il est encore en train de rougir ! C'est clair, il est sous le charme !_ Kyoka semblait avoir du mal à tenir l'équilibre et elle s'écrasa sur Denki. _Oh ! Ils sont trop mignons à être gênés ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Kyoka rougir. Kaminari non plus. C'est dingue, elle est plus rouge que les cheveux de Todoroki ! Oh, Kaminari veut l'aider ! Ou… cette claque ne devait pas faire du bien… En même temps, il devrait faire attention à où il laisse trainé ses mains…_

-Double-face, s'écria Katsuki, Je te remplace au contre, l'exhibitionniste, ne te relâche, Deku, reste à l'attaque, et Uraraka, rattrape toutes les balles !

-Il va arrêter avec ce surnom… souffla Momo dépité.

Ils se mirent en place. Alors qu'Eijirou allait contrer Shouto, Katsuki provoqua une énorme série d'explosions. Ces dernières soulevèrent un énorme nuage de poussière permettant au bicolore de feinter. _Pas mal…_ _Tiens, j'y pense, il a donné un surnom à tout le monde sauf à Ochako. Il me semble que tout à l'heure il l'appelait Madame gravité. Peut-être qu'il à trouver ça trop long. Quoi que, il s'obstine à appeler Momo l'exhibitionniste, Tokoyami face de piaf et Kirishima tête d'ortie. C'est sûrement un signe ! Bakugou et Ochako ! Bon, revenons à Kyoka et Kaminari. Elle semble aller mieux… Mina est un peu moins synchro avec Kirishima. Ils ont l'air paniqué. Ils ressemblent trop à des meilleurs potes, faut changer ça ! Sinon, le match est plutôt sérer, 13 à 14… 14 partout ! Point d'écart. Bakugou à l'air en rogne mais il est bizarrement calme… Serait-ce la bonne et bénéfique influence d'Ochako ?! Est-ce la fin du monde ? Tant de question… L'équipe de Kirishima prend l'avantage. 15 à 14. Ah non, égalité. Encore un point d'écart. Tiens, Todoroki commence à s'énerver. Que vois-je ! Momo vient pour le rassurer ! Il se calme ! Enfin… c'est relatif… il est plus en train de cramer qu'autre chose… Kyoka viens de foutre une autre claque à se pauvre Kaminari… Ils vont vraiment prendre leur temps eux… Ils pourraient se dépêcher quand même, là le film tourne au ralenti ! Pour Mina et Kirishima aussi… Ils ne peuvent vraiment pas se débrouiller tout seul… Mais après tout, c'est pourquoi Docteur love est là et le jeu est beaucoup plus marrant ! 16 à 15 pour l'équipe de Bakugou. Kirishima à l'air déterminé ! Tenya est pas mal en libéro avec son alter. 16 partout. C'est serré…_

-Balle de match, déclara Aizawa.

Shouto devait servir. Il lança la balle et l'envoya dans un magnifique service. Mina la réceptionna l'envoyant à Denki qui la renvoya à Kirishima. Eijirou se fit contrer par Katsuki mais Tenya réceptionna le contre. Kyoka la reçu et fit une passe à Mina. Ochako rattrapa la balle l'envoyant à Momo mais celle-ci ne savait pas quoi faire. _« A Todoroki ? Non Mina est devant lui. Bakugou ? Kirishima va le contrer. Midoriya ? Il risque de subir la décharge de Kaminari… Je dois faire quoi ? »_

-MOMO !

Shouto venait de crier pour sortir Momo de sa transe. Il lui lança un sourire rassurant puis les mains de Momo bougèrent toutes seules.

-17 à 16… souffla Aizawa. Set et Match… Victoire… équipe de Bakugou…

Un silence venait de s'abattre. Tous regardèrent la balle du côté de Kirishima.

-On a le droit de faire ça ? Demanda Mineta.

-Vous avez le droit à 3 touches mais vous pouvez n'en faire que deux. Yaoyorozu avait donc le droit de directement faire passer le ballon de l'autre côté du filet.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Momo sourit de plus en plus. Elle sauta dans les bras de Shouto et ce dernier était en ébullition. Ochako enlaça Izuku et Katsuki s'énerva petit à petit. _Jaloux égal bon signe._ Elle se décolla d'Izuku et alla faire une accolade à Shouto et Momo. Après ça elle s'élança sur Katsuki. Le concerné prit du temps avant de réaliser ce qui se passait.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU…

Ochako se décolla de son torse et lui offrit un grand sourire. Katsuki s'arrêta.

-Toi aussi tu y a le droit…

Il sentit une chaleur anormale au niveau de ses joues.

-C'est bon…

 _OUI ! VICTOIRE ! MOMO ! OCHAKO ! C'est bien ! En plus, j'ai rêvé ou Todoroki à bien crier le nom de Momo !? Et il l'a appelé par son prénom ! Comment elle s'est jetée sur lui après ! Faudra en touché deux mots après ! En plus il est tout rouge ! Ça promet ! Et Bakugou ! Mon dieu ! Il rougit ! Pas de colère ! De gêne ! C'est magnifique ! Et quand Ochako l'a pris dans ses bras ! Magnifique ! Que vois-je ! Kirishima ébouriffe les cheveux de Mina en la rassurant ! Trop mignon ! Kyoka est… EN TRAIN DE S'EXCUSER ?! Mais c'est l'apocalypse ! Des couples de partout !_ Izuku rejoint l'accolade de Katsuki et Ochako et Momo tira Shouto pour y participé. Il ressemblait à une vrai équipe et… Katsuki… souriait.

-Bravo, dit-il. Le glaçon, Uraraka, Deku et madame la vice-déléguée.

Les quatre se figèrent et regardèrent Katsuki. Tooru regarda la scène avec attention.

-Un… compliment ? S'interrogea Shouto.

-Merci Katsuki ! Répondit Ochako en serrant une nouvelle fois le pétard dans ses bras.

-Oui… c'est bon.

Un sourire prit de plus en plus de place sur les lèvres de Momo.

-Il a arrêté de m'appeler l'exhibitionniste ! S'exclama-t-elle enjoué.

Shouto laissa échapper un léger rire.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles Todoroki ? Demanda Momo.

-Tu me fais rire, répondit-il simplement.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle légèrement vexé.

-Ne le prend pas mal ! Je ne me moque pas de toi ! C'est juste que c'est mignon… enfin ! marrant de te voir t'émerveiller pour si peu… enfin… Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Momo lui sourit.

-Merci, Todoroki.

Elle l'enlaça une nouvelle fois et il ressemblait exactement à une glace sous le terrible soleil d'été. Mais… Rien de plus. _C'est tout ? Il ne l'embrasse pas ? Vraiment, ils sont vraiment désespérants… Ou complètement stupide sentimentalement parlant. Ça se voit que vous vous aimer ! C'était clairement un feu vert ça ! Elle le kiffe, il la kiffe, tout le monde la comprit, maintenant, qu'ils s'embrassent et qu'on en finisse ! Ils ont vraiment besoin de mon aide ses deux-là. Kyoka et Kaminari aussi. Ils devraient se bouger Mina et Kirishima ! Faudrait que je réussisse à pousser Bakugou à se déclarer… Ce Bakugou… Bon, vu comment ça part, je pense qu'ils peuvent se passer de Docteur Love, même une soirée mais bon, franchement, j'ai du boulot sinon ça prendra trois plombe ! Première objectif, caser Todoroki et Momo demain ! Ça ne devrait pas être un problème…_

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? Je pense que je vais me mettre à l'écriture de l'avant dernier chapitre de Bouleversement... Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey!_

 _Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui ont posté une review. Pour ce qui est de ma motivation._ _J'aime écrire mais c'est encore mieux si je sais que ça vous fait plaisir. Le truc, c'est que j'ai plus envie d'écrire quand je sais concrètement qu'il y a un groupe de personne que ça fait rire ou sourire. Sinon je me dis "De toute manière tu peux abandonné vu que ça n'a pas l'air de plaire, tu perds ton temps" vous comprenez? Donc ça me fais super plaisir quand j'en lis une. Pour ceux à qui je réponds par message privé, je vous réponds juste avant la sortie d'un chapitre parce que sinon je ne sais plus trop à qui j'ai répondu ^^ (je fais pitié là...). Bref, chapitre pas beaucoup plus long que le précédent mais c'est juste pour rigoler._

 _Réponse au review:_

 _Mayshea : C'est compliqué à tenir lorsqu'on est seule. Aussi mignon qu'insupportable... J'aime bien vous faire des référence par-ci par là ^^. Presque fini la partie Todomomo. Je suis un peu jeune pour écrire ce genre de chose... Ochako est apaisante je trouve. Merci beaucoup pour ta review._

 _Evilfaul : C'est légèrement flippant x). Contente que ça t'ai plu! Ochako a une très bonne influence..._

 _Alyss : Si la folie de Tooru t'a plu, tu vas adorer ce chapitre x). Moi j'ai toujours sus qu'on pouvait écrire des review parce que j'ai vu le petit espace texte en fin de chapitre... Pour l'humour débile, tu va être servi... Merci encore. Un léger accident : ça va, tu_ _ressuscite. Si j'ai osé x). Merci! Oui Mineta est un pervers. Ah, la solidarité masculine..._

 _UnPseudoOriginal : Moi aussi j'aime bien Livai mais je ne traine pas sur le fandom de SNK à cause d'un risque trop élever de traumatisme... Ouais un peu. Katsuki va la retrouver sa fierté même si Shouto ne va pas le lâcher (il commence doucement). Je suis un peu méchante avec les personnages mais qui aime bien, châtie bien... Moi aussi j'utilise des mots qui n'existe pas... Merci encore pour ton soutiens!_

 _Kyoshinja : Merci beaucoup! Plutôt fière de cette idée! Merci mais je suis un peu gêner quand on me vouvoie ^^..._

 _Chapitre corrigé_

 _Place au chapitre..._

Chapitre 12 ou jeux de société…

-ALLEZ LES GARS ! DU NERF !

4 garçons couraient sous la directive d'une masse de vêtements flottants.

-Pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille aussi vite Hagakure ! S'exclama Sero.

-Parce que vous n'avez pas été capable de gagner ! Dit-elle en se jetant sur la vaisselle. Et que je ne peux pas passer ma soirée ici avec un mythomane, M. Miss Monde et un nain pervers ! En plus je suis la seule fille donc, DU NERF !

-OUI CHEF !

 _« Elle n'a même pas parlé de moi… »_ Pensa Ojiro en passant le balai.

…

-Du coup, on fait quoi ? Demanda Izuku.

Les quinze autres élèves étaient assis sur les canapés de la salle commune.

-C'est vrai que normalement, c'est cette gar… c'est Tooru qui propose les jeux, nota Kyoka.

-On peut faire des jeux de société comme le Uno ou le mille bornes, proposa Eijirou.

-C'est vrai que ça peut être sympa, déclara Mina.

-Après on peut jouer aux cartes, déclara Denki, mais pas au poker par contre…

-Todoroki n'est pas très doué, renchérit Tsuyu.

-Je manque juste de chance, réfuta ce dernier, impassible.

-On peut faire un président, proposa Momo.

-On est beaucoup trop pour ça, opposa Tenya.

-On se met par équipe de deux ou trois, déclara Shouto.

-Ouais mais qui se met avec qui ? Demanda Denki.

-Alors voyons, commença Izuku, je peux me mettre avec Ochako et Tenya, Ashido peut jouer avec Kirishima et Katchan, Jirou se met avec Kaminari et Shouji. Ensuite, pour les équipes de deux… Sato avec Koda, Tokoyami avec Tsuyu et Todoroki avec Yaoyorozu.

-Et pourquoi on accepterait !? S'exclama Katsuki.

-Tu veux être avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda nerveuse Deku. Si tu veux, on peut échanger…

-Je n'ai juste pas envie de recevoir des ordres de ta part ! Donc on échange !

-Ok, alors je vais faire équipe avec Ashido et Kirishima et tu joueras avec Ochako et Tenya…

Katsuki s'arrêta quelque seconde regardant l'ancienne équipe d'Izuku. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Sa fierté aura eu raison de lui…

-Exactement ! Conclut Katsuki.

-Midoriya, déclara Shouto. Je peux te parler ?

-O-oui, bien sûr… répondit Izuku.

Shouto et Izuku se dirigèrent dans un coin de la pièce. Shouto s'appuya contre le mur et Izuku eut une légère sensation de déjà vu…

-Midoriya, déclara le bicolore en sortant Izuku de sa réflexion.

-Oui Todoroki ?

-T-t-tes… sûr que…

-Sûr de quoi ? S'interrogea Izuku.

-Q-que c'est une b-bon-bonne idée que je…

-Que quoi ? Questionna Izuku.

-Je fasse équipe avec Yaoyorozu ?

Izuku resta figé quelques secondes, cherchant la moindre trace de plaisanterie dans les yeux du bicolore.

-Hein ? Tu plaisantes ?

-Je suis sérieux, répondit-il sans aucune hésitation.

-Tu te moques de moi là ?

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Mais tu fais tout le temps équipe avec Yaoyorozu.

-Oui mais c'est différent…

-En quoi c'est différent ? Demanda Izuku, confus.

-C'est qu'en cours ce n'est pas la même chose… On doit travailler avec n'importe quel partenaire, ami ou ennemi pour gagner alors que là, c'est juste un jeu et je ne suis pas très à l'aise… C'est même un peu flippant…

-Pourtant, tu as bien joué le rôle de son mari hier.

-C'était pas super agréable mais je n'étais pas tout seul à faire l'idiot sur le décor donc c'était moins gênant…

-Mais pour l'action ou vérité ?

-Plus jamais ! C'était trop embarrassant… je ne pourrais pas le refaire…

-Oh… je vois… Tu sais, il va falloir t'y habituer, répondit Izuku.

-Oui mais je fais quoi ?

-Lui parler d'abord, c'est un bon début…

-Mais pour lui dire quoi ?

-Eh, calme toi, c'est pas la fin du monde, juste une partie de cartes. Tu devrais, je ne sais pas, essayer de la faire rire peut-être.

-Oui mais comment ? Tout à l'heure, j'ai bien réussi à la faire rire mais c'était un peu maladroit en plus, j'avais super chaud… Et un peu honte aussi…

-Bon… soupira Izuku. C'est pas grave, discute juste avec elle et après on verra mais surtout, ne te comporte pas comme quelqu'un que tu n'es pas. Elle doit t'aimer pour toi, pas pour une façade. Ok ?

-Euh, ok…

-Bon, on y retourne alors !

Izuku et Shouto retournèrent auprès du reste du groupe. Ils s'étaient déjà installés autour d'une table et Momo invita Shouto à s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il rougit légèrement et s'exécuta. Tsuyu battait les cartes puis les distribua.

Quelques parties plus tard…

-Merde ! Ils ont encore gagné ! S'emporta Katsuki.

-Bien joué Todoroki ! S'exclama Momo toute contente en le prenant dans ses bras alors que le bicolore était clairement en train de décéder…

-Ça va, Katsuki, on est vice-pré, le rassura Ochako.

-Ouais mais c'est chiant à force.

-On a de la chance d'être avec toi Midoriya, déclara Kirishima.

-Ouais… on a au moins la 3e place… souffla Mina.

-Dommage, déclara Tokoyami, on est 4e…

-Vice-trou… souffla Sato, dégouté.

-Mais pourquoi je fais équipe avec un abruti pareil ! S'exclama Kyoka, lasse.

-On peut passer à un autre jeu si vous voulez… proposa Izuku.

-On fait quoi du coup ? Demanda Shouto toujours aussi gêné par l'étreinte de la vice-déléguée.

-Un Uno, déclara Katsuki, et je vais te démonter double-face !

Quelques parties plus tard…

-MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! S'écria Katsuki.

-Alors, déclara Ochako, sur 10 partie de Uno, Todoroki et Momo sont arrivés 7 fois premiers et notre équipe 3 fois, sachant qu'ils ont gagné la dernière et les premières…

-Au moins vous, s'exclama Kyoka, vous n'êtes pas toujours derniers !

-T'es vraiment doué aux cartes Midoriya, souffla Mina.

-Pas tant que ça, on a toujours la troisième place, répondit Izuku.

-Quel jeu maintenant ? Demanda Shouto qui contrôlait ses rougeurs face à une nouvelle étreinte de Momo.

-On peut faire un pouilleux, proposa Izuku.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas, déclara Eijirou.

Encore quelques parties plus tard…

-Mais vous avez jeté un sort aux cartes pour toujours gagner ! S'exclama Katsuki.

-Calme-toi Katsuki, déclara Ochako en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Oui, calme toi Bakugou, déclara Shouto _« Oui, écoute ta copine et ne la ramène pas… »_

-TU ME CHERCHES DOUBLE-FACE !

-Calme toi Bakugou, intervint Tenya en se mettant devant Katsuki. Nous aussi on a entendu un « Oui, écoute ta copine et ne la ramène pas » mais c'est pas une raison pour s'énerver !

-Comment ça, c'est pas une raison pour s'énerver ! S'indigna le pétard.

-Calme-toi Katsuki, dit Ochako toujours en ayant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Elle a raison, renchérit Shouto _« Tu vois que tu peux être docile. Tu montres les dents mais tu ne mords pas. Comme un petit chien… »_

-DOUBLE-FACE !

-Arrête Bakugou, déclara Eijirou. On a aussi entendu un « Tu vois que tu peux être docile. Tu montres les dents mais tu ne mords pas. Comme un petit chien… » mais ne t'énerve pas !

-Tu te fous de ma gueule tête d'ortie ?! Et toi double-face, arrête de me prendre pour un con !

-J'ai jamais dit ça, se défendit Shouto _« Mais je le pense très fort »_

-TU M'ENERVES !

-Bakugou, intervint Denki, on a tous entendu un…

-La ferme j'ai compris ! S'exclama Katsuki.

-Règle absolue, déclara Kyoka, quand quelqu'un met un « mais » dans sa phrase, tu peux oublier tous ce qu'il y a avant le « mais ».

-Tu l'enfonces là, souffla Tsuyu.

-Ce n'est que la vérité, répliqua la musicienne.

-Vous savez quoi !? S'exclama Katsuki. On fait une dernière partie de Uno et on ne revient plus dessus !

-Très peu pour moi, répondit Kyoka, je commence à fatiguer.

-M. Aizawa a dit qu'on aurait une journée chargée demain, ajouta Mezou.

-Désolé Bakugou, déclara Denki.

-Le mieux c'est de rejoindre nos chambres, ajouta Momo.

Les élèves se levèrent de la table sous le regard meurtrier de Katsuki. Puis…

-ON A FINI !

Tooru venait d'entrer dans la pièce suivie des quatre garçons qui étaient complétement épuisés.

-Oh, salut Tooru, déclara Momo en sortant de la pièce avec Shouto.

-Allez, calme-toi Katsuki, déclara Ochako qui sortait à son tour de la pièce en ébouriffant les cheveux du pétard.

-Elle a raison, renchérit Shouto _« éternel numéro 2… »_

-LA FERME !

-Vous auriez dû vous dépêcher, c'était drôle, s'exclama Mina en sortant avec Eijirou.

-Bonne nuit Tooru, enchaina Tsuyu avec Tokoyami à ses côtés.

-On a pas arrêté de perdre… souffla Denki.

-La faute à qui ! S'exclama Kyoka en sortant.

-Bonne nuit Hagakure, souffla Sato alors que Koda lui faisait un léger signe de la tête.

-A demain Hagakure, déclara Izuku s'apprêtant à reprendre sa discussion avec Tenya et Shouji.

Tous avaient quitté la salle et Tooru se retrouva devant une pièce vide.

-AH ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'écria Tooru. Todoroki qui est partit avec Momo, Ochako qui caressait les cheveux de Bakugou, Kyoka qui n'a pas traité Kaminari d'abruti et Mina qui semblait complètement à l'aise avec Eijirou ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ! J'enrage !

Les garçons la regardèrent s'énerver sans comprendre pourquoi.

-Elle débloque là… souffla Sero.

-Cherche pas, répondit Ojiro.

-C'est moi ou elle a dit qu'il se passait un truc entre Todoroki et la belle Momo ! S'indigna Mineta.

-Tu ne peux rien contre lui… répliqua Sero.

-Bon bah, à demain Hagakure, déclara Ojiro en partant vers la chambre des gars.

Les trois autres garçons suivirent Ojiro alors que Tooru se laissait glisser contre un mur.

-Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer lors de cette malheureuse soirée…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? J'attends toute vos review. J'ai pas mal d'idée de tortu... de truc sympa pour le prochain chapitre ^^! Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey !**

 **Réponse au review en fin de chapitre. Du coup, petit truc informatif sur ma manière d'écrire. Vous êtes très gentil de me signaler les fautes mais je ne peux rien y faire. J'ai moins de 16 ans (je vous ai donné une fourchette assez large) donc c'est déjà un miracle que ce ne soit pas bourré de fautes. Ensuite, j'utilise beaucoup de mots qui n'existe pas, c'est rentré dans mon vocabulaire donc, je continuerai à les utiliser. Voici une petite (mais vraiment toute petite) liste de ces mots : chianteur, forceur / forceuse, gênance douilleur / douilleuse... Et pleins d'autres qui ne me viennent pas encore à l'esprit. Bref, si ça intéresse quelqu'un de se faire chier à me corriger, bah, ça me fait plaisir et proposer moi je suis preneuse (d'ailleurs, si cette personne pouvait me corriger tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit... Bon courage...).**

 **Ensuite, pour les prochains chapitres... Vous avez, normalement, tous lu les trois premier chapitre qui étaient des discussions. Je voulais savoir si ça vous manquait et que vous voudrez que j'en refasse. En tout cas, le prochain chapitre sera une discussion pour revenir sur des points non approfondie de ce chapitre. Ensuite, je les ai mis par binôme donc, je me demandais si ça vous intéressait que je fasse des chapitres centré sur le développement d'alter. Comme ça, ça me permettrait de : faire plus de pur docteur love, faire de la pure romance et enfin commencer le Tokotsuyu et le Ojiro/Tooru. Voilà, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Corrigé!**

 **Bref, encore, place au chapitre...**

Chapitre 13 ou parc aquatique…

Les élèves s'étaient levés tôt suite à un ordre de Shouta. Tous se trouvaient dans le réfectoire en attente des indications.

-Bon, commença le professeur. Vous êtes tous au courant qu'on est Dimanche et que c'est le seul jour ou vous n'avez pas cour. Même si nous sommes en camp d'entrainement, on ne peut pas vous faire travailler aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça qu'au lieu de rester ici à rien faire, on passera la journée dans un parc aquatique.

Un grand silence prit la parole. Aizawa soupira en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

-MAIS C'EST GENIAL !

-On va à la piscine ! S'exclama Tooru.

-C'est pour ça qu'il demandait un maillot de bain, souffla Tokoyami.

-Les filles en maillot… rêva Mineta, aux anges.

-Calmez-vous… il est 5h du mat et il y a des gens qui dorment… Terminez de manger, faites vos affaires on part à 6h moins le quart… On arrivera vers 9h30

…

Les élèves de la seconde A se trouvaient dans leur bus en direction du parc aquatique. Izuku avait forcé Shouto à se mettre à côté de Momo et ce dernier n'avait pas eu d'autre choix de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Il se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit le successeur d'All might. _« Essaie de parler avec elle, et surtout, garde ton calme ! »._ Pourquoi depuis qu'Izuku était au courant il n'arrivait justement plus à garder son calme ? Peut-être parce qu'Izuku s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il avait peur qu'elle aussi le découvre…

-Todoroki ? Ça va ? Demanda Momo en s'approchant dangereusement du bicolore.

-E-euh, o-oui ! Dit-il en se collant à la fenêtre.

-Tu es tout rouge, tu as de la fièvre ? Questionna-t-elle en réduisant de plus en plus la distance qui les séparait.

-Oui ! Insista-t-il alors qu'il tournait au rouge cramoisi.

-Mais non, ça empire ! Déclara Momo en mettant sa main sur la joue du garçon

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Rien ne laissait transparaitre le combat intérieur qui se déroulait dans sa tête. Il paniquait, la trouvait trop proche et surtout, il avait une folle envie de l'embrasser.

-Todoroki, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Tu peux me le dire.

-R-rien, répondit-il _« Il y a que je t'aime, que tu as envahi mon espace vital et que tu ferais mieux d'en sortir si tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse ! »_

-Mais ta peau est brulante, réfuta Momo.

-C'est sûrement à cause de mon alter, _« C'est surtout parce que tu es beaucoup trop proche ! »_

-C'est pas normal… ça t'es déjà arrivé ? Questionna-t-elle en posant sa deuxième main sur son visage et en s'approchant encore plus.

-O-oui, _« Théoriquement, non vu que je n'ai jamais eu les lèvres de la fille que j'aime à moins de 5 centimètres des miennes ! »_

Il chercha autour de lui une possibilité de fuite. Ils étaient les deux seuls réveillés et il était coincé. Mais, tout le monde ne dormait pas… La vice-déléguée maintint le contact en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Momo… murmura-t-il en fixant les lèvres de la lycéenne.

-Hein ? Tu m'as appelé…

-Ah ! Euh… oublie ce que je viens de dire, dit-il en détournant le regard, ça m'a échappé…

La jeune fille le regarda, perplexe.

-Tu peux me dire s'il y a un souci, reprit-elle.

-Il n'y a rien, _« Le souci, c'est que tu es encore trop proche de moi… »_

Momo le lâcha et se remit à sa place.

-Vous en faites du bruit… déclara Eijirou en se réveillant et en se tournant vers les deux. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ?

-Rien… répondit Shouto en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Bizarrement, ça ressemblait à tout sauf à un « rien », déclara Kirishima en mimant des guillemets à rien.

-Pourtant, on ne faisait rien, répliqua Shouto.

-Nan mais, sérieusement, dites-le, tout le monde a compris que vous vous kiffez…

-Hein !? S'exclamèrent les deux.

Kirishima plaqua ses mains sur les bouches de Shouto et Momo.

-Allez-y, réveillez tout le monde tant que vous y êtes, c'est ça que vous voulez ?

Les deux secouèrent la tête.

-Très bien, souffla Kirishima en enlevant ses mains de leurs bouches.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « tout le monde a compris que vous vous kiffez » ? Demanda Shouto en prenant des couleurs.

Le rouquin les dévisagea de la tête au pied.

-Nan, vraiment ? Dit-il, incrédule.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent les deux concernés.

-Ils ont raison… Vous avez beau faire partie des plus intelligents de la classe vous êtes complètement stupides sur ce point-là…

-Eh, c'est méchant, s'indigna Momo.

-Bon, soit vous n'êtes vraiment pas en couple alors vous êtes plus que désespérants, soit vous nous mentez, vous êtes en couple depuis longtemps et vous avez essayé de vous bécoter derrière moi. Dans le dernier cas, je vous demanderai de faire moins de bruit vu qu'il y a plein de personnes qui voudraient dormir. Et, pitié, arrêtez de vous tourner autour sans jamais rien tenter… le film avance au ralenti là !

-Kirishima ! S'exclama Shouto avant que le rouquin lui fasse signe de se taire.

-Bon, je vous laisse à vos affaires et je vous demanderai d'éviter de me réveiller, conclut-il.

Il mit ses écouteurs et s'endormit sous le regard sidéré des deux lycéens. _« Tout le monde sait que je suis amoureux de Yaoyorozu… Mais je l'ai dit qu'à Midoriya et le connaissant, il ne l'aurait jamais dit à personne… Peut-être que quelqu'un nous a entendu… »_. Il tourna la tête et tomba directement dans le regard de Momo. Ils détournèrent vivement le regard, beaucoup trop gênés pour parler.

…

-Ok, déclara Aizawa à l'entrée du parc. Je vous demanderai de ne jamais être seul, au moins à deux. Vous avez quartier libre. À midi, rendez-vous au coin pique-nique, à 16h, on ira tous à la piscine à vague. On partira à 17h30 pour arriver vers 20h. J'ai été clair ?

-Oui !

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires afin de se mettre en maillot de bain. Du côté des garçons, Izuku prit Shouto à part pour lui parler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Midoriya ?

-Aujourd'hui, c'est le moment rêvé pour tout lui dire, répondit Izuku.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

-Déclare-toi à Yaoyorozu, continua Deku.

Shouto devint rouge pivoine et regarda le sol.

-Q-quoi ? Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Puis elle va refuser…

-Mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis renseigné et je suis sûr qu'elle dira oui, assura le successeur d'All Might.

-Comment ça, tu t'es renseigné ?

-C'était ce matin…

– **Flash-back –**

-Eh, Hagakure ! Je peux te parler ?

-Oh, Midoriya, qu'y a-t-il ?

Izuku regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne les écoutait.

-Dis, tu avais bien dit que on te surnommait Docteur love parce que tu connaissais les « problèmes de cœur » de toutes les filles ?

-Oui, toutes sauf Tsuyu. Pourquoi ? T'es amoureux de l'une d'elle ?

-Moi ? Non, non, non. C'est pour un ami.

-Qui ça ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, je lui ai promis d'en parler à personne.

-Oh, je vois… Que veux-tu savoir ?

-J'aimerais que tu me dises les garçons que les filles aiment s'il te plait.

-C'est compliqué ce que tu me demandes car si elles apprennent que je t'en ai parlé, elles vont me trucider…

-Je ne dirais rien à personne à part le garçon en question ! Assura Izuku.

-Bon… Mina, c'est Kirishima, Ochako, il me semble que c'est Bakugou, Kyoka, c'est Kaminari et Momo, c'est, faut vraiment pas qu'elle m'entende dire ça… Elle est amoureuse de Todoroki… chuchota Tooru.

-Vraiment !?

-Oui.

-Merci beaucoup ! Tu m'aides énormément, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir et qu'il se lancera !

-De rien, tu me raconteras !

…

-Voilà tout, ne dis rien pour les autres filles, déclara Izuku fier de sa découverte.

-Ok mais tu es en train de me dire qu'elle… m'aime ?

-Oui ! Lance-toi !

-Mais comment je vais lui dire ?

-Bon… Tu lui proposes de passer la journée avec elle, elle ne devrait pas refuser, mais juste vous deux ! Tu trouves le bon moment et tu lui dis tout !

-Euh… ok… je te fais confiance.

-C'est bien !

Côté fille…

-Alors Momo, avec Todoroki ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tooru…

-Ça avance ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il m'aime…

Tooru la regarda incrédule et appela les autres filles afin de parler à l'écart.

-Elle plaisante là ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Non, elle a l'air sérieuse… répondit Kyoka, dépitée.

-Ça saute aux yeux qu'il l'aime, ajouta Ochako.

-Certaines personnes ont besoin qu'on leur dise explicitement pour comprendre, renchérit Tsuyu.

-Malheureusement, ils sont tous les deux dans ce cas là… répliqua Mina.

-Euh… Je suis là les filles, déclara Momo. Vous pouvez faire vos messes basses ailleurs…

-Oui, deux secondes ! S'exclama Tooru.

-Bon, on fait quoi pour eux ? Demanda Mina.

-Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils ouvrent les yeux… souffla Ochako, lasse.

-Si Todoroki ne se décide pas à lui proposer un rencart, on se débrouille pour les laisser tous les deux ! Répliqua Tooru.

-Et comment on fait ça ? Demanda Tsuyu.

-Si elle vous demande d'être dans son groupe, dites que vous êtes avec quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Kyoka.

-Ouais, bonne idée !

-Vous avez fini ? Demanda Momo.

-Oui, oui !

…

Tous se retrouvèrent dehors pour faire les groupes.

-Les filles ont se met… commença Momo.

-Yaoyorozu !

-Oh, Todoroki, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Est-ce que… tu voudrais… toi et moi… enfin… passer la journée… en-ensemble ?

Toutes les filles le regardèrent avec espoir. Izuku qui se tenait à côté du garçon affichait un sourire plus que satisfait.

-Mais, tu peux inviter qui tu veux ! Reprit Shouto, cramoisi.

L'espoir des filles disparut en un instant alors qu'Izuku mit sa paume contre son front.

-Todoroki… souffla Izuku, dépité.

-Il est irrécupérable… commenta Tooru.

-Dommage, il était sur la bonne voie pourtant, ajouta Ochako.

-Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi nul en amour, murmura Mina.

-Il ne peut pas exceller partout, répondit Tsuyu.

-Ils me dépriment, renchérit Kyoka.

-Alors ? Questionna Shouto avec appréhension.

-Oui bien sûr ! Répondit la vice-déléguée. Les filles, vous voulez venir ?

-Eh bien… commença Kyoka.

-NON ! L'interrompit Ochako. Enfin… je veux dire, non, je ne peux pas.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Momo.

-Parce que… Je suis déjà avec Deku et Katsuki !

-Ah bon ? Dirent-ils tous en cœur.

-Oui ! N'est-ce pas, Deku-kun ? _« Dis oui s'il te plait… »._

-Bien sûr !

-Et toi Mina ? Demanda Momo.

-Désolé, je suis dans le groupe de, elle regarda autour d'elle, de Kirishima !

-Ah… Et toi Kyoka ?

-J-je suis, avec… Kaminari !

-Kaminari ? S'interrogea Momo. Il n'est pas avec Mineta ?

-O-oui… je suis avec Kaminari… et Mineta…

-Et toi Tsuyu ? Demanda Momo avec espoir ?

-Tokoyami m'avait déjà proposé d'être dans son groupe avec Shouji.

-Je vois… et… Tooru ?

-Moi ? Je serais avec… avec qui ? Murmura-t-elle a elle-même.

-Mais tu n'te souviens pas ? S'interrogea Mina.

-Mais oui, tu devais être avec Ojiro ! Enfonça Kyoka.

-Hein ? Ah si ! J-je m'en souviens… souffla-t-elle pas sûre de comprendre.

-Vraiment désolé Momo, ajouta Ochako.

-Oh, c'est pas grave.

-Midoriya, commença Todoroki, tu es avec quelqu'un ? _« Pitié, ne me laisse pas tout seul… »_

-Tu te souviens ? Je suis avec Uraraka et Katchan, _« Tu vas devoir te débrouiller. Bonne chance ! tu en as besoin… »_

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… souffla Shouto qui commençait à rougir.

-Du coup, reprit Momo, on ne sera que tous les deux.

Shouto s'empourpra violement alors que les filles et Izuku affichaient un visage fier et faussement innocent.

-J'espère que vous allez vous amusez ! Déclara Tooru en s'éloignant avec les filles.

…

-Pourquoi vous êtes venus avec nous !?

-Désolé Katsuki, mais on devait, répondit Ochako.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais en groupe avec Bakugou, déclara Mina.

-Faut bien, répondit Eijirou.

-On est là pour passer un bon moment, ajouta Izuku.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi Deku et le binoclard sont là ? Questionna Katsuki.

-Aller, calme toi Katsuki, déclara Ochako en passant sa main dans les cheveux du garçon. Et puis, comme ça, on est 6 donc on peut faire les tobogans à 2 et à 3 sans problème !

-Ouais…

-Regardez celui-là ! S'exclama Mina. Il a l'air sympa !

-C'est par trois, remarqua Tenya.

-Je me mets avec Katsuki et Deku et Mina, tu te mets avec Iida et Kirishima, proposa Ochako.

-Oui pourquoi pas !

Tout le petit groupe se dirigea vers la file d'attente. Arrivés en haut, ils se mirent par groupe et prirent une bouée.

-Aller Katsuki, détend-toi ! S'exclama Uraraka.

Il ne répondit rien et se mit devant. Ochako se mit juste derrière et Izuku après elle.

-Aller !

La bouée s'élança et Ochako s'accrocha à Katsuki. Le pétard n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'ils étaient déjà en mouvement. Arrivé en bas, Katsuki se fit littéralement éjecter, emportant Ochako avec lui.

-C'était trop bien ! S'exclama cette dernière toujours en le tenant.

-Ouais…

-Dis ?

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, las.

-Je peux t'appeler Katchan ?

Katsuki la regarda, intrigué.

-Fais comme tu veux… répondit-il finalement.

La bouée de Kirishima arriva à toute vitesse, les éclaboussant au passage.

-Eh !

-Désolé Baku…

Il s'arrêta deux secondes et observa les deux qui étaient en face de lui.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi proches… conclut le rouquin.

-Hein ?

Katsuki détourna son regard vers Ochako et ils comprirent lorsqu'ils virent qu'Ochako maintenait son emprise sur le pétard.

-P-pardon ! Déclara-t-elle en s'écartant.

-Tss ! Souffla Katsuki en prenant de discrètes couleurs.

…

Ojiro et Tooru se baladait en faisant plusieurs tobogans. _« Allez, courage Mashirao ! Tu peux tout lui dire ! »_

-Ojiro ! On fait celui-là !? Demanda Tooru.

-Mais…

-Steuplait ! Implora-t-elle avec une fausse mine de chien battu.

-Ok…

-OUAIS ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeuse, le tirant par le bras.

 _« Je n'vais pas y arriver… »_

…

Tokoyami, Tsuyu et Shouji se dirigeaient vers le point de rendez-vous pour déjeuner.

-On fait quoi cette après-midi ? Demanda Tokoyami.

-Il reste plein de truc sympa qu'on pourrait faire, déclara Mezou.

-Dites, vous pensez quoi de Momo et Todoroki ? Questionna soudainement Tsuyu.

-A propos de ?

-Bah, de leur relation, répondit-elle.

-Je pense qu'ils pourraient déjà être ensemble, mais vu qu'ils sont tous les deux aussi dépassés par l'amour, ça risque de prendre du temps… répliqua Tokoyami.

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt lents, ajouta Mezou.

-Ils devraient se bouger ou à la fin du lycée, ils seront encore là à se tourner autour, conclut Tsuyu.

-Ouais…

-Tiens ! Voilà le point de rendez-vous ! S'exclama Tsuyu.

-Oh, Tsuyu-chan ! S'écria Ochako en les voyant.

-Avec vous, il ne manque plus que Yaoyorozu et Todoroki, déclara Tenya.

-Les voilà ! S'exclama Izuku.

Yaoyorozu avançait, joyeuse, suivit d'un Shouto rouge cramoisi.

-Alors ? Votre matinée ? Demanda Tooru curieuse.

-On a fait plein de truc et on s'est bien amusé ! Répondit Momo. N'est-ce pas Todoroki ?

-O-oui… souffla-t-il alors que ses joues n'arrivaient pas à retrouver leur couleur normale.

Izuku le prit à part et lui demanda.

-T'es tout rouge, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-C'est… Yaoyorozu…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Elle… elle n'arrêtait pas de se coller à moi dans les tobogans…

-Oh…

-J'ai eu l'impression de mourir plus d'une fois…

-Tu ne lui as rien dit j'imagine…

-N-non…

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu retenteras ta chance cette après-midi !

-Mais… à chaque fois que j'ai envie de lui parler de ça je deviens encore plus rouge, j'ai chaud et mes mots s'emmêlent…

-Dis-toi qu'elle aussi elle t'aime et ça ira tout seul.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui ! Tu vas-y arriver !

Le repas se passa sans souci et les élèves repartirent avec leur groupe du matin. Izuku souffla un dernier encouragement à Shouto puis partit avec son groupe.

…

-Pourquoi je suis avec vous deux…

-C'est toi qui a voulu venir Jirou, répondit Denki.

-C'était pour Momo.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Mineta.

-Tu comprendras plus tard…

…

Shouto et Momo se retrouvèrent devant un glacier et prirent une glace chacun. Ils s'assirent sur un banc. _« Aller… c'est maintenant, ou jamais ! »._ Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Y-Yaoyorozu…

-Oui Todoroki ?

-I-il y a quelque chose que je souhaite te dire depuis ce matin, non, depuis un bon moment déjà…

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Je… je ne sais pas comment te le dire…

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non ! Pas du tout !

-Bah… montre-moi alors, dit-elle, où donne un exemple.

Il s'empourpra violement alors que Momo se reconcentra sur sa glace. Le cœur du bicolore battait à cent à l'heure. Son visage était encore plus rouge que ce matin. Il redirigea son regard sur ses lèvres et les fixa avec insistance. Il posa inconsciemment sa main sur la joue de Momo et cette dernière le regarda, perplexe. Il se pencha de plus en plus sur la vice-déléguée, et la jeune fille sentit une étrange chaleur au niveau de ses joues. Il avait arrêté de penser et s'approchait de plus en plus de Momo.

-S-Shouto… murmura-t-elle alors que le bicolore n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Il ne l'entendit pas, ou plutôt, il l'ignorait. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et chercha à approfondir le baiser. Elle y répondit timidement et le garçon se décolla assez vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait.

-P-pardon…

-Ce… Ce n'est pas grave.

-Ça te suffit comme exemple ? Demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

-Non.

-Hein ?

-Recommence, dit-elle en se rapprochant du bicolore.

Elle cella à nouveau leurs lèvres. Ils se séparèrent à cause du manque d'air et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-J-je t'aime… dit-il finalement.

Elle lui sourit.

-Je crois que j'avais compris, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Oh… et toi ? Tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-il joueur.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

-Ça te suffit comme réponse ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Eh bien… non, recommence, conclut-il.

…

Les deux se dirigèrent vers le point de rendez-vous et tous les élèves les regardèrent. Ils se tenaient par la main et attendaient les réactions de leurs camarades.

-Eh bien… vous en avez mis du temps ! S'exclama Denki.

-Hein ?

-Oh non ! Pourquoi Yaoyorozu !? S'écria Mineta

-Tu pensais vraiment que tu avais une chance ? S'interrogea Tsuyu.

-Tu es étrangement naïf… souffla Kyoka

-Tiens tête d'ortie, déclara Katsuki en tendant cinq euros au rouquin.

-J'ai gagné notre pari !

-En même temps, comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il se déciderait à bouger ! S'indigna le pétard.

-Et de un ! S'exclama Tooru.

-Vous êtes trop mignons ! S'exclama Ochako.

-Bien joué Todoroki ! Ajouta Izuku.

-Il ne faut pas que votre relation vous freine dans vos études, renchérit Tenya.

-Je suis contente pour toi Momo ! Déclara Mina

-Qui a fait le premier pas ? Demanda Tooru.

-Eh bien… répondit Momo.

-Vous vous êtes embrassé j'espère !? Redemanda Docteur love.

Les deux s'empourprèrent violement.

-C-ce n'est pas important… dirent-ils ensemble.

-Ça, ça veut dire oui, répliqua Kyoka.

-Combien de fois ? Questionna Tooru.

-Une fois… répondit Shouto.

Tous les élèves le regardèrent, sceptiques.

-Bon… deux fois… dit Momo à son tour.

Les élèves étaient de moins en moins crédules.

-C'est bon ! On n'a pas compté ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

-Ça, ça veut dire beaucoup, renchérit Kyoka.

-Vous nous faites une démo ? Plaisanta Kirishima.

Les deux rougirent de plus en plus.

-C'est-à-dire que… commença Momo.

-C'est gênant… conclut Shouto.

-Aller ! Juste un ! Renchérit Denki.

Ils voulurent protester mais une grande partie de la classe appuya la demande. Après de longues secondes de pure gênance, Shouto passa ses bras autour des hanches de Momo et ils s'embrassèrent devant « leurs yeux ébahis ». Des applaudissements retentirent.

-Wow, quand même, souffla Eijirou en admirant les dix euros que Katsuki lui passait.

-Euh… reprit Mina en regardant le nouveau couple. C'est bon maintenant…

Ils ignorèrent Mina et continuèrent leur activité.

-Je comprends qu'en s'embrassant comme ça, ils n'aient pas compté… renchérit Kyoka en observant les deux

-Je crois qu'on a compris, souffla Denki.

Deux bonnes minutes passèrent et les deux s'embrassaient toujours. Ils étaient entourés par tous les élèves qui ne savaient pas quoi dire pour les séparer. Ils finirent par se décoller par manque d'oxygène.

-Eh bien… ils sont lents au démarrage mais une fois lancés, on ne les arrête plus… commenta Katsuki.

Ils rougirent légèrement.

-Bon, je pense qu'après ce spectacle, on peut aller profiter de la piscine, déclara Tooru.

Finalement, la journée finit bien.

 _Alors? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? J'ai sauté plein de moments parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de développer quand j'étais chez moi. J'ai quand même décidé de le poster tel quel puisque je compte développer c'est moment de blanc dans le prochain chapitre qui sera une discussion. Bref._

 _Réponse au review :_

 _Kyoshinja : c'est pas grave. J'aime bien respecter le caractère des personnages même si je joue souvent avec les limites. Merci ça fait plaisir !_

 _Un fan présent : c'est pas grave. Merci ça fait plaisir. La voilà la suite !_

 _UnPseudoOriginal : c'est sur... C'est équitable. Le retour en force de Tooru est prévue ! Oui, étrangement naïf._

 _Evilfaul : la pauvre... C'est drôle de voir Katsuki s'énerver._

 _Kira : Allez ! Je me décourage pas ! T'inquiète, je lirai tes fic ! Casiment la plus lu ? T'es sûr ?_

 _Les sœurs neko : contente que ça te plaise ! Docteur love revient en force au prochain chapitre (je parle de ses plan foireux x)! Pour les fautes j'en parle en début de chapitre.. Contente que ça te plaise !_

 _Alyss : Merci ! Elle va revenir en force ! Tu l'encourage parce que, bah, ShoutoMomo4ever ! Oui déjà plus de 20 fic ! Je me diversifie dans mon style d'écriture._

 _LaVéritéVrai : Merci pour toute tes review elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Je vais essayer de répondre à chacune d'elle. Donc :_

 _Docteur love : c'est tout un programme x). J'imagine que tu aimes le Todomomo :). Contente que ça te plaise ! Ne meurt pas ! J'ai encore plein d'autres conneries à partager ! Prochain chapitre quand je rentre chez moi !_

 _Souvenir d'une rencontre : aller, ne pleure pas ! J'étais assez contente du résultat._

 _Mensonge : d'après vous, c'est la meilleure que j'ai écrit x)_

 _Un doux sommeil : je crois que tu as fini de tout lire x) contente que mes fic te plaise !_

 _Je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les review car, je ne suis pas chez moi et c'est vraiment compliqué avec mon petit portable. Je répondrai, correctement, à tout le monde à mon retour ! Vraiment désolé... Mais, sachez que quand je finis une activité et que je vois vos messages, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'ai hâte d'écrire d'autres trucs._

 _Sinon, je poste tout les jeudi un vrai chapitre de fic déjà écrit jusqu'à mon retour et, tout les jours, un petit drabble sur la fic "Todomomo en cent mots". Je suis donc toujours active. Merci encore pour votre soutien ça me fait super plaisir ! Bisous (changeons un peu)!_

 _Necchan / Neckachan / Neymanga._


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey!**

 **100 P*** DE REVIEW!**

 **Respire ma joie! VOUS ÊTES GENIAL! JE VOUS ADORE!**

 **Ahem... oui.**

 **D'abord, je ne me suis absolument pas relu, donc préparer les cotons pour le saignement des yeux. Ensuite, OUI! ENFIN LE CHAPITRE 14 DE DOCTEUR LOVE! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez! J'ai voulu faire une discussion mais, côté garçon, il ne sont pas vraiment posé... Bref!**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Alyss : Il faut l'applaudir! C'est pas grâve, c'est Tooru...**

 **LaVéritéVraie : C'est normal de vous répondre puis, ça me permet de vous parler et c'est agréable! Contente que mes fics te plaise autant! Vive le Todomomo! La voilà la suite! Non, tu n'écris pas comme une vielle, rassure-toi x)!**

 **JusteWOWUnFan : Contente que ça te plaise! Moi c'est sur l'épisode 22 que je vais faire une crise de fangirlisme! Toujours! Contente que ça te plaise!**

 **Kyoshinja : Si je t'ai fait sourire, j'ai atteins mon objectif ;). La voilà la suite!**

 **Kira : Oui, effectivement, et je t'avouerais que j'ai du mal à réaliser... Tu verras bien ;p.**

 **Evilfaul : Ils prennent leur temps que veut tu x)**

 **Mayshea : Ne t'en veux pas! Puis, je suis toujours contente quand je vois une de tes reviews. J'en ferais plus, et je parlerais aussi des entraînements pour développer leur alter. Si je t'ai fait sourire, je suis heureuse!**

 **Nandemonaiya (trad : ce n'est pas important) :**

 **Alyss : Contente que ça te plaise! Oui! Maintenant je vais regarder Koe no Katashi!**

 **LaVeritéVraie : Ne pleurs pas! J'espère que si tu l'as regarder (your name) tu l'as apprécier parce que, franchement, il est génial! Contente que ça t'ai plus!**

 **Todomomo en cent mots ! :**

 **Evilfaul : J'ai tenu mon défi! Ahah! Contente que mes fics aient illuminé tes vacances! PLUS ULTRA!**

 **LaVeriteVraie : Il y a pas de soucis, ça me fait plaisir! Dommage effectivement... MERCI!**

 **Hamster pour une soirée :**

 **Evilfaul : bah... il est comme ça Shouto x). Contente qu'elle t'ait plus!**

 **UnPseudoOriginal : Je n'ai malheureusement pas vu Hamtaro... Je devrais le faire un de ses jours... C'est pas ce que j'appelle un privilège... Je crois qu'avec RRF (je vais l'abréger comme ça) tu as pu voir que Shouto avait du mal avec les interactions socials... Oui, heureusement que c'est Izuku... Pour la beta, c'est ok!**

 **LaVeriteVraie : En vrai, j'aime beaucoup Hatsume. Contente que ça te plaise et ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu prennes le temps de poster une review sur chacune de mes fics!**

 **Rancune :**

 **LaVeriteVraie : J'aime bien ta technique et je suis heureuse que malgré ce "il" tu ait pu apprécier la fic! J'aime les longue review :p.**

 **Mayshea : Le TodoBaku... Si tu veux, après tout, j'avais dit que ça m'était égal la personne que vous mettiez derrière le il, mais je peut te dire que le TodoBaku m'a un peu surprise...**

 **J'ai fini de répondre au review! C'est super long...**

 **Corrigé !**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Chapitre 14 ou soirée des révélations…

Tous les élèves étaient revenus du centre aquatique, aussi fatigués les uns que les autres. Le repas se fit dans le silence et tous rejoignirent leur chambre respective. Momo fut la dernière à entrer dans la chambre et lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte, elle se retrouva face aux visages curieux des autres filles. Elle arqua un sourcil, confuse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Alors, commença Tooru, avec Todoroki ?

-Oh, c'est ça que vous vouliez savoir ? Eh bien, tout se passe bien, c'est un amour !

-Tu n'as pas des trucs intéressants à nous raconter, genre, comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous peut-être, demanda Tooru avec excitation.

-Oh, et bien… On a fait le tour du parc et la quasi-totalité des tobogans proposés. Il y en a qu'on n'a pas pu faire car on n'était que deux. Sinon, la journée était très agréable.

-Et… quand est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassé ?

Momo rougit légèrement et laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

-Vers la fin… Avant le rendez-vous, répondit-elle enfin.

-Et comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Ochako.

-On a acheté des glaces et quand on s'est posé pour les manger il s'est déclaré et on s'est embrassé, expliqua-t-elle avec un immense sourire collé au visage et les joues toujours rougies.

-Toi, tu as passé un bon moment, déclara Kyoka.

-Ouais…

-C'était la première fois que tu embrassais un garçon ? Demanda Tooru.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Je ne le savais pas mais, maintenant si. J'imagine que c'est aussi ton premier petit ami.

-Oui.

-D'ailleurs, est-ce que l'une de vous, à part Momo, a déjà embrassé un garçon ou s'est déjà mis en couple ? Demanda Docteur love. Et je précise, tout contact sur la bouche même accidentel est considéré comme un baiser. Bien sûr, on enlève les membres de votre famille.

-J'imagine qu'on est reparties pour un tour… souffla Kyoka.

-Alors, Ochako-chan ?

-Moi ? Alors… euh… oui ! Je m'en souviens ! C'était mon amoureux en maternelle. On est sorti ensemble la dernière année mais ses parents et lui ont déménagé. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu mais avant de partir, il m'a fait un bisou sur la joue. Je suis resté collée au plafond les 3 jours qui suivirent…

-Oh… Mais c'est mignon comme tout ! S'exclama Mina.

-Et toi Mina ? Demanda Tooru.

-J'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un au jeu de la bouteille…

-Ah bon ? Et c'était comment ?

-Juste, plus jamais… J'ai jamais eu de petit ami mais je recevais beaucoup de chocolats lors de la Saint Valentin.

-Ah bon ? Tu devais être super populaire ! S'exclama Ochako.

-J'ai même reçu des chocolats venant de filles.

-Moi aussi je recevais beaucoup de chocolats, déclara Momo.

-Mais vous savez, c'est que des filles qui préparent des chocolats lors de la saint-valentin… souffla Kyoka.

-T'es sûre ? Demanda Mina. Nan parce que j'en ai vraiment reçu beaucoup…

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, moi, j'en ai jamais eu… souffla Tooru.

-Ah bon ?

-C'est dommage, tu es super sympa comme fille, déclara Ochako

-Ce n'est pas grave ! J'en aurai cette année !

-C'est bien, il faut penser comme ça !

-Nan mais c'est toujours les filles qui doivent offrir des chocolats, pas l'inverse…

-Kyoka ?

Elle soupira.

-J'ai eu un petit copain guitariste lors de ma 4e.

-Ça change de Denki, déclara Docteur love.

-La ferme !

-Et toi Tsuyu ? Demanda Tooru.

-J'ai déjà eu un petit ami et j'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un.

-VRAIMENT !?

-Oui.

-L'imperturbable Tsuyu a déjà eu un copain… souffla Tooru.

-Elle a une vie tu sais… souffla Kyoka.

-Si ça se trouve, elle va sortir avec un gars de la classe et on va même pas le voir venir, plaisanta Mina.

Elles explosèrent de rire.

-Vous savez, c'est possible, déclara Tsuyu.

-Ah bon ? Et tu as des vues sur un gars en particulier ? Demanda Tooru.

-Je commence déjà à sortir avec Tokoyami.

-HEIN !?

-Depuis quand !? Questionna Ochako.

-Deux jours déjà.

-Et tu ne nous as rien dit !? S'offusqua Mina.

-Tu ne m'as pas posé la question.

-Donc, le premier couple ce n'est pas Todoroki et Momo, déclara Tooru.

-Vous êtes plutôt discrets, ajouta Momo.

-Pas vraiment, t'étais tellement concentrée sur Todoroki, et les filles à vous mettre en couple que vous n'avez juste pas remarqué.

-Tsuyu 1, Docteur love 0, déclara Kyoka.

-Bon, sinon, vous avez fait quoi de votre journée ?

-Attend-tends-tends ! S'exclama Kyoka. Tooru, est-ce que tu es déjà sortie avec quelqu'un ou embrassé quelqu'un ?

-Une cupidon n'a pas besoin de trouver l'amour, répondit-elle avec un air dramatique.

-Ça, ça veut dire non, déclara Kyoka, lasse.

-J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, reprit Tooru soudainement mal à l'aise. Je reviens.

Elle sortit de la pièce laissant les 5 autres filles.

-J'ai un peu de peine pour elle quand même, déclara Ochako.

-C'est vrai que vu comme ça… souffla Mina.

-Je pense qu'elle essaye d'évacuer une certaine frustration en essayant de nous mettre en couple, déclara Kyoka.

-Elle a l'air de ne pas vraiment avoir confiance en elle, déclara Momo.

-Faudrait l'aider… ajouta Tsuyu.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été vraiment sympa… souffla Kyoka, se sentant coupable.

-C'est décidé ! S'exclama Momo. On va l'aider à sortir avec Ojiro ! On sera ses Docteurs love !

-Vraiment ? T'es sûre ? Demanda Ochako.

-Oui !

...Côté garçons…

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues double-face ? Demanda Katsuki d'une voix affreusement calme.

-Je te trouve juste vachement proche d'Uraraka, c'est tout…

-Répète un peu pour voir !

-Tu es proche d'Uraraka !

-Mais je vais le crever !

-Mais où est le mal ? Tu t'es rapproché d'elle, et alors ?

-Je ne me suis pas rapproché d'elle !

-Tu veux qu'on demande l'avis des autres ?

-L'avis de qui ?

-Je te laisse choisir.

-Ok, suis-moi !

Les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre sous les regards intrigués des autres. Shouto suivait Katsuki dans le couloir en direction des, euh, toilettes. Katsuki s'arrêta devant la seule porte fermée et commença à frapper fort sur celle-ci, puis quelqu'un en sortit.

-Eh ! On t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait pas faire chier le monde quand le monde en question est justement en train de chier !?

-Tête d'ortie, est-ce que tu penses que je me suis rapproché d'Uraraka ?

-Si c'était pour me demander ça, tu aurais pu attendre que je sorte des toilettes !

-Réponds !

-Oui tu t'es rapproché d'elle.

-Tu vois double- Attends quoi !?

-Bah oui, tu t'es rapproché d'elle.

-Tu vois, même Kirishima est d'accord avec moi !

-En plus, vous avez fait tous les tobogans ensemble ! Rajouta Kirishima.

-Mais ferme ta gueule !

-Dis, tu ne serais pas en love sur Uraraka ? Demanda Eijirou.

-Et puis quoi encore !?

-J'y crois pas ! S'exclama Shouto. Tu l'aimes ?!

-Mais t'es bouché !

-Attends qu'on dise ça aux autres… souffla Eijirou.

-T'as pas intérêt !

-Allons-y ! S'écria le rouquin.

Shouto et Eijirou sortirent des toilettes en courant, poursuivis par un Katsuki fou de rage. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre et…

-Le pétard mouillé est en love sur Uraraka ! S'exclama Eijirou.

-QUOI !?

-Tête d'ortie ! Je vais te crever !

Eijirou partit en courant dans le couloir, Katsuki à ses trousses. Shouto sourit légèrement avant de s'installer à côté d'Izuku.

-Attends, c'est vrai ? Demanda Izuku.

-Visiblement oui…

-Sinon, t'es content ? Tout se passe bien avec Yaoyorozu ?

-Ouais…

-En même temps, intervint Denki, ils viennent de se mettre en couple, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait aller mal…

-Ouais, mais c'est toujours bien de savoir comment il se sent non ?

-C'est vrai…

-Vraiment, je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Midoriya…

-C'est pas grave, c'est normal entre amis…

-Nan mais vraiment, j'aimerais te remercier.

-Je sais pas moi… Kaminari, t'as une idée ?

-Euh… non.

-Mais si tu veux me demander quelque chose, Kaminari, il n'y a pas de soucis, déclara Shouto.

-Euh… C'est l'euphorie de la mise en couple qui te fait réagir comme ça ?

-Si tu le dis…

-Il me semble que tu regardes beaucoup Jirou, Kaminari, déclara Izuku.

-Hein !? Quoi !?

-Oh… Bakugou qui aime Uraraka et toi qui aime Jirou.

-JE N'AIME PAS URARAKA ! S'exclama Bakugou en entrant dans la pièce.

-Si, tu l'aimes, réfuta Eijirou.

-NON !

-Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-Parce que tu racontes de la merde !

-En temps normal tu m'aurais sorti un « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes tête d'ortie ? T'as complètement craqué oui ! » Alors que là, tu ne cherches même pas à t'expliquer et tu me demandes juste de la fermer…

-Oui donc ferme là !

-Quand tu auras avoué que tu l'aimes !

-JAMAIS !

-Tu l'aimes !

-Mais ferme ta gueule !

-Tu l'aimes !

-Si moi j'aime Uraraka, toi tu kiffe l'alien !

-ASHIDO ?!

-Oui !

-Alors comme ça Bakugou aime Uraraka, Kaminari aime Jirou et Kirishima aime Ashido ? Récapitula Shouto.

-Ta gueule double-face.

-J'ai jamais dit que j'aimais Jirou !

-Je n'aime pas Ashido, enfin, pas dans ce sens-là…

-Dans les filles, commença Izuku, il n'y a que Tsuyu et Hagakure qui n'ont personne.

-Je sors avec Tsuyu, déclara Tokoyami.

-Oui je sai- Attends… PARDON !?

-C'est la journée des révélations… souffla Shouto.

-Depuis… depuis quand ?!

-Deux jours.

-Eh ben… Donc il n'y a que Tooru qui a personne ?

-Il me semble que c'est ça, confirma Shouto.

Les garçons continuèrent à parler alors qu'Ojiro restait silencieux dans le fond de la pièce.

 _« Nan… moi je l'aime… Tooru… »_

Et voilà comment se termina la première semaine de leur voyage…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? J'espère que ça vous à plu! Pour ceux qui veulent connaitre mon âge, je vous le dirais le 5 novembre, le jours de mon anniversaire. Après, dans la fic romance rêve et fantaisie (RRF) je compte faire comme dans docteur love, c'est à dire, du multi-couple donc, si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez aller voir. Pour le chapitre 8 de bouleversement... eh bien je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais le poster. Il n'est absolument pas fini et j'ai du mal au démarrage. J'hésite beaucoup quand à l'orientation de la fic donc, une question : est-ce que j'écris une suite à bouleversement ou je m'arrête à l'épilogue? Quand je dis suite, je relance une intrigue à la fin et je crée une nouvelle fic qui sera la suite de bouleversement mais, comme il n'y aura pas de boucle et moins de monde parrallèle, je ne souhaite pas la mettre dans la même fic... Voilà, je demande votre avis. Je compte transformer vengeance et une histoire de casier en two-shot, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je reutilise mon twitter (Neckacchan) pour poster des dessins... Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit et, si c'est pas le cas, bah tant pis! Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey!**

 **ça fait longtemps depuis le dernier chapitre non? J'ai assez ramé pour écrire celui-là mais ça va, j'en suis assez fière. Je ne trouve pas grand chose à dire du coup, je réponds au review :**

 **Evilfaul : Izuku, nouveau Docteur love! Je suis assez fière de moi pour le Tokotsuyu, j'ai beaucoup ramé avec eux... Mais non, t'inquiète, je ne te l'a fait pas à la school days XD.**

 **Fan de Todomomo : Voilà la suite, et c'est plus long ^^.**

 **La vérité vraie : Merci beaucoup! Je me suis assez bien débrouiller avec le Tokotsuyu! Cette phrase de Kirishima est une phrase que j'ai réellement sortie dans environ le même contexte...**

 **Gigi : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir ^^. Presque autant que les scans? Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ^^! Pour le Tokotsuyu, je te laisse lire! Merci beaucoup!**

 **Liza25 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes conseils! Pour les rapprochement, je penses que je réussirais à me débrouiller mais si je n'y arrive vraiment pas, j'y penserais ^^.**

 **LesSoeursNeko : Contente que le chapitre t'es plus! Voilà la suite!**

 **Corrigé !**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Chapitre 15 ou entrainement en binôme…

Après le petit déjeuner, tous les élèves s'étaient séparés en binôme pour l'entrainement du matin. Certain faisaient comme d'habitude mais d'autres, eh bien, c'était différent…

…

Tokoyami et Tsuyu s'entrainaient, comme à leur habitude mais ils firent une petite pause. Ils s'assirent par terre et prirent une bouteille d'eau chacun.

_Ils sont au courant, déclara soudainement Tokoyami.

_Elles aussi.

_Ils ont pris pas mal de temps pour le remarquer, enfin, remarquer, on a quand même dû leur dire.

_Tu as raison mais, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir, elles étaient toutes concentrées sur leur désespérante tentative de mettre en couple Todoroki et Momo… En même temps, ces deux-là sont extrêmement réservés lorsqu'on parle amour…

_Ce ne sont pas les seuls, répondit le corbeau. Il y a beaucoup d'autres cas.

_De mon côté, c'est toutes des cas… A leur manière…

_Ah bon ? Explique, je t'écoute.

_Eh bien, d'abord, tu as Kyoka. Elle est complètement amoureuse de Kaminari mais refuse complètement de l'admettre. Ensuite, tu as Ochako. Pour elle, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Elle n'a pas été gâtée, elle est tombée sur un vrai cas, Bakugou. Je peux te dire que je lui souhaite bien du courage avec cette brute. Après, tu as Mina. Disons qu'elle aime Kirishima mais elle s'acharne à dire que ce n'est qu'un ami et que ça n'ira pas plus loin… Puis, tu as Momo. Tu as bien vu le temps que ça a pris pour qu'elle sorte avec Todoroki… Et pour finir, tu as Tooru. Alors elle, c'est la pire ! Elle est tellement occupée à mettre les autres filles en couple qu'elle ne s'occupe même pas d'elle-même…

_Et toi ? Où est-ce que tu te situes dans ce petit stratagème ?

_Disons que j'ai plutôt observé. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'aide de Tooru pour mes affaires de cœur du coup, je regardais un peu ce qu'elle faisait et, de temps en temps, je participais un peu à leur petit jeu.

_Je vois. De mon côté, ce n'est pas mieux. Hier, ça a été le carnaval des révélations. Kaminari n'ose pas avouer qu'il aime Jirou. Kirishima considère Ashido comme une amie même si on peut voir qu'il y a plus. Et pour finir, tu as un Bakugou qui s'énerve à chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet « sa relation avec Uraraka ». Mais au moins, je suis content d'entendre que leurs sentiments sont réciproques. Il ne leur reste qu'à faire le premier pas.

_Et pour Tooru ?

_Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Hagakure ?

_Est-ce qu'un garçon est amoureux d'elle ?

Tokoyami mit sa main sous son bec (menton ?), réfléchissant un instant.

_Peut-être, je ne sais pas, ça n'a pas été relevé hier, pourquoi ?

_Eh bien, Tooru est amoureuse d'un des garçons de la classe et les filles aimeraient bien savoir si c'est réciproque.

_Je ne peux pas te dire comme ça mais, est-ce que tu peux me dire de qui il s'agit, comme ça, je pourrai me renseigner un peu plus pour toi.

_C'est Ojiro.

_Et bien, il ne s'est pas manifesté lors du tour de révélation mais j'irai me renseigner.

_Merci, Fumikage…

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du corbeau alors que celui-ci passait sa main dans les longs cheveux de la jeune fille.

_On se remet au boulot ? Questionna Tokoyami en se relevant.

_Oui, répondit Tsuyu.

Il l'aida à se relever puis ils se remirent au travail.

…

_Alors, monsieur l'abruti, aujourd'hui, je te prierais de ne pas envoyer la sauce !

_O-oui… bien sûr Jirou…

Elle le regarda, sceptique.

_T'es sûr que tu ne paniqueras pas en envoyant toute ton électricité ?

_Oui, oui.

Elle croisa les bras.

_Bon bah… on y va… Tu vas te placer au fond là-bas, ton but sera de venir me toucher et je…

Les paroles de Kyoka ne voulaient plus rien dire à l'oreille du taser. Il ne voyait que ses lèvres bouger et avait une irrésistible envie de les embrasser. Mais à quoi pensait-il !? Tout ça était à cause d'hier et des prétendus des autres. _« Il me semble que tu regardes beaucoup Jirou, Kaminari », « Alors comme ça, Bakugou aime Uraraka, Kaminari aime Jirou et Kirishima aime Ashido »_. Ces deux phrases tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'était pas amoureux de Jirou. Non. Elle était beaucoup trop désagréable pour qu'il puisse tomber amoureux d'elle.

_Tu m'écoutes ?!

_Ah, euh… Tu peux répéter ? Dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Elle soupira, les poings sur les hanches.

_On ne va pas y arriver si tu es autant dans la lune… souffla la musicienne.

_Euh… oui bien sûr, désolé… Tu peux recommencer s'il te plait ?

_Bon, tu vas te placer au fond, ton but sera de venir me toucher mais je t'en empêcherai en t'envoyant des vagues sonores. C'est ok ?

_O-oui…

Denki se plaça au fond de la salle, attendant le signal de Kyoka. Elle lança la première vague et il essaya tant bien que mal de s'approcher d'elle, remettant ses idées au clair. Non, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Mais ses lèvres… Il rougit puis se prit la vague sonore en pleine face. Il retomba mais repartit vers Kyoka. Il se cacha derrière un rocher créé pour la salle d'entrainement. Il jeta sa veste pour feinter et Kyoka tira s'en réfléchir. Denki profita de cet égarement pour se jeter sur elle.

_C'est bon ! S'écria Denki.

Kyoka ne répondit rien, se contentant de rougir. Denki était assis sur elle, les mains à côté de son visage et ses lèvres beaucoup trop proches des siennes. Il resta figé devant elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire, des étincelles crépitantes au-dessus de ses joues.

_Je, je pense que c'est bon… souffla Kyoka. Tu veux qu'on échange les rôles ?

_Comment ça ? Demanda Denki en rougissant.

_Eh bien… je dois te toucher et toi tu me tiens à distance…

_Ah, je vois…

_Ça ne serait pas mal si tu te levais…

Il rougit encore plus fort et se leva en un bond.

_Dé-désolé !

_Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en contrôlant ses rougeurs. On reprend ?

_O-OUI !

…

_Alors Shouto, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

_Je pensais à un entrainement au corps à corps. Si c'est Ok pour toi bien sûr.

_Oui, oui, il n'y a pas de soucis.

Shouto et Momo allaient commencer. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord : leur relation ne devait en aucun cas entraver leur carrière de héros. Momo avait insisté sur ce point-là et Shouto lui avait garanti qu'il tiendrait parole.

_Bon, alors voilà, on va faire à peu près comme dans la bataille des cavaliers du festival sportif.

_Explique-toi, demanda Momo.

_On aura tous les deux une écharpe ou quelque chose dans le genre accroché derrière. Le but c'est de prendre celle de l'autre.

_OK, allons-y.

Ils se mirent en place et Shouto lança le départ. Une déferlante d'attaque fusa des deux côtés. Shouto laissa volontairement une ouverture et Momo s'élança sur lui. Ils en étaient au combat rapproché et Shouto n'utilisa pas son alter afin de ne pas blesser Momo. Elle allait prendre son foulard quand Shouto la plaqua contre son torse. Elle le regarda, confuse, et il passa sa main sur sa joue, replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux. Le bicolore se pencha sur la vice-déléguée et celle-ci combla le petit espace qui séparait leurs lèvres. Ses bras passèrent derrière le cou du garçon et celui-ci l'enlaça la rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui. Elle put sentir un léger rictus se dessiner sur les lèvres du bicolore alors que celui-ci approfondissait le baiser. Elle peut dire que ses bonnes résolutions venaient de partir en miette. Lorsqu'il se retira, il afficha un sourire satisfait et… joueur ? Elle le regarda confus puis il agita quelque chose devant ses yeux.

_Mais, mais, mais… Ce n'est pas juste !

Shouto explosa d'un rire franc devant la mine boudeuse de Momo.

_Ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est vraiment bas comme technique !

_Arrête, tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?

_Je boude…

_T'es mignonne comme ça, dit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras.

_Et toi tu es extrêmement sournois !

_La prochaine fois, tu ne baisseras pas ta garde… Disons que c'est une petite leçon.

_Qui d'autre à part toi utiliserais ce genre de technique sur moi !?

_Je ne sais pas mais c'est drôle de te voir comme ça.

_J'avais remarqué, je ne t'avais jamais vu rire de cette manière.

_Ah bon ? Et t'aimes bien ?

_Ouais, c'est plutôt chou de ta part…

_Alors je devrais rire plus souvent, juste pour avoir le plaisir de te voir bouder…

_Je ne boude pas parce que tu ris mais parce que tu as été vicieux sur ce coup-là.

_Tu ne peux pas nier que les deux sont liés…

_C'est vrai… Mais bon, c'est assez spécial et agréable de te voir rire même si tu peux être un vrai gamin quand tu t'y mets.

_Eh bien, c'est grâce à toi que j'arrive à m'exprimer comme ça…

_Tu es vachement bavard, je pensais que tu étais plus silencieux, ou mystérieux.

_Ah bon ? Tu pensais ça ? Pourtant je ne suis pas le moins loquace, regarde Koda.

_Oui mais lui il est muet, c'est différent. Puis, tu ne peux pas te comparer avec lui…

_Pas trop déçue au moins ?

_Nan, nan, je suis agréablement surprise.

_Bon, on s'y remet ?

_Je te jure que je ne me ferai plus jamais avoir par cette ruse.

_Si tu le dis.

Comme dit le proverbe, ne jamais dire jamais, Momo s'est faite avoir à chaque fois…

…

 _« Si moi j'aime Uraraka, toi tu kiffe l'alien ! »_. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il regarda Mina qui était assise à côté de lui. C'était son amie, il ne l'aimait pas enfin, pas comme ça… Ses pensées étaient accaparées par cette réflexion depuis le début de l'entrainement et, il devait se l'avouer, il faisait n'importe quoi. Complètement déboussolé, il ne faisait que penser à son amie. Amie qu'il connaissait depuis le collège. Amie sans laquelle il n'aurait sûrement jamais changé. Amie qui l'a poussé à faire de son mieux pour entrer à UA. Amie… Est-ce vraiment tout ce qu'elle représente pour lui ? Pour être franc, il l'a longtemps admiré pour son courage et sa facilité à se faire des amis mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui envier, un autre sentiment prit possession de son amie. Peut-être que Katsuki avait raison et qu'il aimait Mina.

_Kirishima !

Il sursauta et la regarda, confus, fronçant les sourcils.

_Tu étais tellement plongé dans tes pensées que tu ne me remarquais même plus…

_Ah, désolé…

_Tu veux reprendre l'entrainement ? Questionna Mina.

Il sourit. Le rouquin se leva et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

_Bien sûr, c'est quand tu veux.

Oui, il était amoureux mais bon, ce n'était pas si grave non ?

…

_Debout !

_Calme-toi ! Katchan !

_C'est pas en y allant doucement qu'on va s'améliorer !

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ! T'es de mauvaise humeur, plus que d'habitude.

_Car je…

_Tu ?

_Ce n'est pas important !

_Explique-moi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

_Eh bien… Arg ! Oublie !

_Katchan, je suis sérieuse, si ça te dérange, tu peux m'en parler. Ça a un rapport avec la soirée dernière ?

Katsuki soupira et s'assit par terre.

_On peut dire ça…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Il hésita. Devait-il vraiment lui en parler ? Après tout, ça la concernait directement et, si elle était au courant, elle pourrait confirmer qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux.

_Disons que… les autres abrutis pensent qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous…

_Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

Katsuki la regarda, confus. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, il en était sûr. Alors pourquoi doutait-il ?

_Comment ça « ce n'est pas le cas » ?

_Bah, je ne sais pas, comment est-ce que toi tu vois la chose ? Est-ce que tu sens qu'il y a quelque chose où qu'il n'y a absolument rien ?

_Eh bien…

_Eh bien ?

_Je ne sais pas…

_Avant de t'énerver, penses d'abord à tes propres sentiments.

Le pétard s'allongea.

_Je suis fatigué, je veux dormir.

_On devrait reprendre l'entrainement, on a fini dans 45 minutes.

Il soupira. Il n'avait plus la force de s'énerver.

_Et toi, tu penses qu'on s'est rapproché ?

Cette question la prit de cours.

_Eh bien, je…

Elle rougissait à vue d'œil et Katsuki la regarda en arquant un sourcil.

_Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre si tu n'en as pas envie.

Elle reprit son calme et le regarda, inquiète.

_Ça va ? Katchan ?

_Ouais, ouais. Je suis fatigué, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Ochako sourit légèrement puis s'allongea à côté du garçon.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Dit-il lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Ochako dans la sienne.

_Je me repose, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il ne répondit pas. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il rougissait mais son rythme cardiaque avait légèrement augmenté.

_Ils ont peut-être raison, déclara finalement Ochako.

Il la regarda perplexe.

_On s'est sûrement rapproché.

_Ah… répondit-il simplement.

_Ça te dérange ?

_Pas vraiment…

_Cool.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Il était assez léger et plutôt agréable. Pendant ce temps, Katsuki réfléchissait. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était et s'en fichait un peu… _« Bah, si c'est elle qui le dit, ils doivent avoir raison mais hors de question de le dire à Double-face et à tête d'ortie… Enfin, pas maintenant… »._

…

Il la regardait. Même si elle était invisible, il sentait qu'elle était légèrement tendue. _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »_. Il était inquiet, il voulait vraiment l'aider. Elle lui faisait de la peine.

_Hagakure-san, tu veux faire une pause ? Tu as l'air un peu… déprimé.

Il vit qu'elle se redressa. Elle portait l'uniforme de sport pour qu'ils puissent s'entrainer sans difficulté et sans gêne.

_Oui… bien sûr…

_On va s'asseoir ?

Elle acquiesça et le suivit lentement. Ils se mirent contre le mur et un silence pesant tomba.

_Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Ojiro.

_Nan, nan ça va.

Il lui lança un regard septique.

_Je sais que tu me mens, Hagakure-san…

_Eh bien, disons que… Ce n'est pas vraiment la grande forme…

_Il y a quelque chose qui te tourmente ?

_En fait… Je me demandais, est-ce que tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un ?

Il rougit légèrement.

_Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_Rassure-toi, moi non plus mais il y a un quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup… je suis tellement incapable de lui parler de mes sentiments que je lâche ma frustration sur les autres filles…

Ojiro sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

_Après tout, je suis invisible et il y a des filles beaucoup plus intéressantes que moi…

_Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime aussi puis se serait un imbécile s'il ne voyait pas à quel point tu es fabuleuse.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui.

_Dis-moi, tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

_Eh bien, _« Je ne peux pas lui dire maintenant que je sais qu'elle en aime un autre »_. Oui… Mais ça n'a pas l'air réciproque…

_Je vois. Moi je suis sûre qu'il ne m'aime pas. Il me l'a dit…

Il la regarda, compatissant. Il l'entendit soupirer. _« Moi je t'aime… Tooru… »._

 _« Toi tu en aimes une autre et j'ai du mal à supporter ça… »_

Et voilà comment se finit la matinée de renforcement d'alter…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? Je suis assez fière de mon chapitre, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je suis assez fatigué donc j'ai pas grand chose à dire... Bye!**

 **J'AVAIS OUBLIE! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BAKA-CTION!**

 **Neymanga**


	16. Un message pour vous

Hey !

C'est un petit - ou long - message ou je vous dit, que pour l'instant, j'arrête Docteur love.

Bon si tout ce que tu souhaitais c'était découvrir un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolé. Disons juste que j'ai quelque problème d'ordre familial...

Du coup, j'avais rien poster au moment ou je devais. Alors, Je devais vous dire mon âge donc, je viens d'avoir 14 ans. Je ne sais pas trop quoi rajouter surtout que je n'ai pas trop envie de raconter ma vie... A part dire que je mets Docteur love en pause... Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à écrire de l'humour et de la romance pur et dure. Du coup, Shouto et Shouko aussi passe en pause. Les autres, je penses que je peux gérer. J'hésitais à écrire ce message car je me disait que ça allait s'arranger quand je recommencerais à écrire mais pas vraiment... Disons que pour l'instant, je ne suis plus motivé. En espérant que ça revienne. J'ai plus envie d"écrire des trucs plus réfléchis avec une histoire, un sens. Docteur love et Shouto et Shouko, sont deux fic qui me permette d'écrire ce que je veux sans réelle continuité mais ce trop plein de liberté m'empêche actuellement de faire des choix donc je m'éparpille et je n'aime pas ce que j'écris. Disons, que j'ai du mal à écrire. Je n'aurais pas de mal à continuer les autres fics mais là, je ne peut pas. Bien entendu, j'espère terminer Docteur love avant les un an de la fic ^^. Voilà, je vais arrêter de m'étaler pour ne rien dire et j'essayerais de reprendre DL avant les vacances de Noël. Bien entendu, je continue mes autres fics.

PS : Encore désolé de revenir avec une mauvaise nouvelle après tant d'absence.

Je me remets à l'écriture~ Bye !

Neymanga


	17. Chapter 16

**Mais, mais que vois-je? Serait-ce le chapitre 16 de docteur love?**

 **Hey !**

 **Six mois exactement après noël voici le chapitre 16 ! Avant tout, je m'excuse de cette longue et insupportable attente et je vous remercie d'avoir été patient. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps avant de rédiger ce chapitre car je ne savais plus quoi raconté. Après de longue réflexions, j'ai enfin trouvé comment faire. Ce chapitre sert avant toute chose à relancer l'histoire et la suite sera beaucoup plus intéressante ^^. Je répondrais au review en fin de chapitre. Sur ce!**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Chapitre 16 ou une nuit à la belle étoile…

Partie 1…

La classe 1-A avait déjà entamer la deuxième et dernière semaine de leur séjour. La fatigue se faisait ressentir et Tooru n'avait réussit à former qu'un seul et unique couple. Autant dire qu'elle était complètement désespérée. Elle regarda Ochako qui parlait activement avec Mina puis Kyoka qui écoutait de la musique dans un coin de la pièce. Momo lisait un livre alors que Tsuyu semblait concentrer sur l'écran de son téléphone. En soit rien d'intéressant. La question restait la même : Comment finir la semaine en les ayant mises toutes en couple ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. A vrai dire, ses amies étaient toutes des cas à leur manière. L'une était complètement asocial, l'une beaucoup trop niaise pour voir la vérité en face et la dernière bien trop fatigante pour que la tâche soit simple.

Après avoir réfléchi pendant beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût, les filles durent descendre dans le hall. Elles avaient été convoquées la veille et devait être à 4h du matin dans le réfectoire avec les garçons. Une fois arriver elles y retrouvèrent M Aizawa avec All Might. Tous étaient épuisé et le montrait très bien cependant, leur cher professeur faisait comme si de rien n'était.

_ Très bien, si nous vous avons réunis aussitôt aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annoncer que l'on partira en leçon de survit dans une forêt proche de la falaise pour 3 jours et deux nuits. Nous reviendrons donc Vendredi matin pour faire le point sur vos progrès durant les deux semaines passées. J'espère fortement que les résultats seront à la hauteur de nos attentes. Samedi sera le dernier jour, vous préparerez vos bagages et nettoierez l'ensemble du domaine. Nous quitterons le domaine Dimanche dans la matinée.

Les élèves laissèrent échapper un signe d'approbation mais tous étaient bien trop fatigué pour montrer leur enthousiasme. Après un petit déjeuner s'étant déroulé dans une ambiance de mort, tous se retrouvaient devant le bus qui les emmènerait vers le lieu de camping. Ils montèrent tous, choisissant tous des places par affinité. Mineta espérait se mettre à côté de Momo mais même si Shouto était fatigué, il pouvait toujours rêver. Il reparti donc avec une énorme bosse sur le crane avant de repérer une place libre à côté d'Ochako. **Cible verrouillée.** Il se dirigea dangereusement vers la jeune fille qui semblait être tout sauf enchanté. Izuku remarqua sa détresse et se mit devant Mineta, ce dernier le dévisagea.

_ Désolé, déclara le fan d'All Might, je comptais m'assoir à côté d'Uraraka-san, tu vas devoir trouver une autre place. Il y en a une de libre à côté de Hanta.

Le nain pervers ne put protester car le jeune garçon au cheveux vert était déjà assis et attaché à côté de la Miss gravité. Ne voulant pas se décourager il se retourna, cherchant une nouvelle opportunité mais ses rêves se brisèrent bien vite Tsuyu était assise à côté de Tokoyami alors que Kyoka et Mina était l'une à côté de l'autre. Il se tourna vers son dernier recours : Tooru. Il la chercha rapidement du regard et vis une masse de vêtement flottant à côté d'Ojiro. C'était définitivement foutu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Mashirao serait celui qui condamnerait ses chances d'être assis à côté d'une fille. Toutefois, il aurait dû s'en douter, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils restaient ensemble pour un trajet. Il partit donc, sans se poser plus de question et en rouspétant, vers la place que lui avait gentiment indiquer Midoriya.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le seul à vouloir manifester son mécontentement mais ce dernier avait une raison de ne pas le faire. Sa fierté, sa putain de fierté. Cette même fierté qui l'empêchait d'admettre que cette situation ne lui était pas agréable et était même détestable. Il la regardait de loin, lui sourire, faire comme si tout était normal et le pire dans tout ça c'est que, effectivement, tout était normal et tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes. Et pourtant, il avait ce sentiment étrange qui lui restait au travers de la gorge, chose qu'il n'avouera jamais. Pourquoi ? Sa fierté. La malheureuse en mourrait si enfin il avouait être jaloux de cette personne si détestable à ses yeux. Nan il ne s'abaissera jamais à ressentir un tel sentiment et ce, par fierté.

D'un autre côté, Tooru réfléchissait. Elle était bien plus que réveiller, son cerveau en ébullition, elle cherchait activement une solution. Plus qu'une semaine et encore, ce n'était plus que 4 jours maintenant. Elle fulminait lorsqu'elle sentit une légère tape sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et son regard tomba sur le sien.

_ Hagakure, tu vas bien ? Tu me sembles un peu stressé. Est-ce que c'est à propos de l'exercice de survie.

Elle sentait son regard dans le sien comme s'il devinait la couleur de ses yeux. Il la rendait visible. Elle se sentit rougir et tenta de ne pas le montrer avant de se sentir idiote. Non il ne la voyait pas et il ne la verra jamais.

_ Hagakure ?

_ Oh ! Euh… oui ! Ne t'en fait pas je vais bien, je suis assez excitée si tu veux tout savoir !

Elle laissa échapper un rire traduisant sa soudaine nervosité. Oui elle était vraiment idiote…

Les minutes passèrent et bientôt quatre heures furent écoulé et pourtant, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Comment pouvait-il dormir face à ce spectacle plus qu'abjecte. Elle dormait, sa tête se reposant sur l'épaule de cette pouriture aux cheveux verts. Comment pouvait-il seulement rester là sans rien dire. Les minutes étaient insoutenables et cette éternité ne faisait que le tourmenté, lui qui était sur le point d'exploser (littéralement) de frustration à cause de ce que ses yeux subissaient. Qu'elle délivrance lorsque le car s'arrêta et que leur professeur principal se leva et réveilla avec lassitude l'ensemble des élèves.

_ Ecoutez-moi, commença Aizawa, vous allez sortir du car et récupéré vos affaires. Sachez que certaines opérations peuvent durer plusieurs heures voire plusieurs jours. Ce type d'exercice a pour but de vous fortifier autant sur le plan physique que sur le plan moral. Vous apprendrez à tenir dans un environnement inconnu. Le premier repas vous sera fournit mais pour le reste, nous vous laisserons livrez à vous-même. Votre but est une collaboration totale de l'ensemble de la classe. Ceci renforcera également votre esprit d'équipe. Je vous demanderais donc de ne pas vous battre, les concernées se reconnaitrons. Sur ce, allons-y.

Après une vague approbation de la part de l'ensemble de la classe, tous se dirigèrent vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Tous grimacèrent lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une simple forêt mais étaient bien en pleine montagne.

C'est lors de cette ascension pénible que nous entendirent les plaintes incessantes de Mina ce qui rendait l'avancée encore plus pénible.

_ J'ai mal au pied ! S'écria cette dernière. Je suis fatigué, on ne pourrait pas s'assoir cinq minutes ?

_ Mais tu vas te taire !

Katsuki avait explosé regardant la jeune fille avec un regard injecté de sang et des pulsions meurtrière.

_ Si je l'entends se plaindre encore une fois je l'étrangle !

_ Ce n'est pas très héroïque ça, Bakugou, intervint Eijirou.

_ Toi, je te conseille fortement de la fermer !

_ Calme-toi et ne lui en veut pas. C'est normal qu'elle soit fatiguée, ça fait depuis trois quarts d'heure que l'on marche, la défendit le rouquin.

_ Ça fait également trois quarts d'heure qu'elle se plaint, ajouta perfidement Denki.

Eijirou lui lança un regard noir alors que Kyoka lui frappa l'arrière du crane en le traitant d'abrutit.

_ Même le taser est d'accord avec moi !

_ Oui mais on peut toujours se comporter en gens civiliser et être aimable les uns envers les autres, déclara Kirishima.

_ Il faut avouer qu'entendre Mina-chan se plaindre est loin d'être agréable, renchérit Tsuyu de sa franchise emblématique.

_ Toi aussi tu es contre moi ?! S'indigna la concerné.

_ On est tous d'accord pour dire qu'elle est relou ! S'écria Katsuki.

_ Et pas qu'un peu… murmura Denki avant de recevoir un nouveau coup de Kyoka.

Un brouha s'éleva tous ajoutant son reproche envers la jeune fille ou en se plaignant à son tour des conditions de l'ascension et d'à quel point ils étaient fatigués.

_ Taisez-vous tous autant que vous êtes ! S'exclama Aizawa qui perdait patiente. Ashido, nous sommes bientôt arrivés, tu pourras te reposer mais jusque là, je te demanderai de te taire.

_ Oui monsieur, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le trajet se finit dans un silence de mort, plus personne n'osant élever la voix ce qui soulagea les oreilles d'une grande partie de la classe. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une grande clairière.

_ Alors, commença Aizawa dans un bâillement. Tout d'abord, cet exercice vous laisse en complète autonomie. Bien évidemment, le site sera protégé donc n'ayez rien à craindre. Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans la forêt. Je vous laisse le choix, si vous avez envie de tous coopérer ou de former des équipes, en tout cas, temps que vous réussissez à vous organiser, ce n'est pas mon souci. Vous allez d'abord montez les camps et pendant ce temps je vais faire une petite sieste. Ah ! J'oubliais, si je vous vois en pleine utilisation de votre alter vous serez sanctionné. Bonne nuit.

Sans demandez son reste, Eraser sorti son sac de couchage de son sac et en moins de 5 secondes, était déjà allonger confortablement dans celui-ci et avait rejoins les bras de Morphée qu'il affectionnait tant. Voyant que tous ses camarades semblaient plus ou moins perdu après les brèves explications de leur professeur, Tenya s'éclairci la voix.

_ Ecouter moi tous, déclara-t-il en captant l'attention de tous. Cet exercice est surtout là pour tester notre travail d'équipe. Pour ce faire, nous devrons nous répartir les tâches convenablement selon les capacités de chacun.

_ Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Izuku.

_ On va conserver les binômes habituels. Quatre groupes iront chercher du bois afin de faire un énorme feu de camp, deux autres groupes installeront le camp, trois groupes iront faire le tour de l'îles afin de repérer tous ce qui se trouve autour. Une fois que ce groupe sera revenu, nous en profiterons pour réaliser une carte approximative des lieux. Un dernier groupe s'occupera de la nourriture.

_ Et quelle serait la répartition idéale selon toi ? Demanda Tokoyami.

_ Le groupe de Todoroki, Bakugou, Kirishima et Shouji iront chercher du bois. Celui de Kaminari, Tokoyami et le mien iront faire le tour de la forêt. Le groupe de Mineta et Ojiro installeront le camp. Et pour finir, le groupe de Sato s'occupera de la nourriture.

_ Cela me parait correcte, déclara Ochako.

_ Si tout le monde est d'accord, on devrait commencer.

_ Attendez une seconde, l'interrompit Momo.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

_ On devrait se mettre un peu plus loin, j'aimerai vous dire quelque chose d'important et même si le professeur est endormi ce serait risquer d'en discuter ici.

Les élèves parurent intrigués et suivirent la vice-déléguée, s'éloignant ainsi de leur professeur.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qui est si important ? Questionna Katsuki septique.

_ Vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre que pour un camp sensé nous former au métier de super héro il nous est interdit d'utiliser nos alter ?

_ Il a dit que c'était pour renforcer notre mental, contredit Mina.

_ Mais il y a un truc louche. Lors du premier jour, monsieur Aizawa a insisté sur le fait que les entrainements nous obligeraient à mobiliser nos alters chaque jour alors annoncé soudainement un camping de trois jours sans alter me parait étrange.

_ Il a peut-être simplement oublié de mentionner ça, ajouta Eijirou.

_ Notre professeur principal est bien trop intelligent pour laisser ce genre de message au hasard. Non, je pense plutôt que c'est un test. S'il ne voulait pas que nous utilisions nos alter il aurait clairement dit que l'utilisation de nos alters étaient prohiber or il a juste dit que s'il nous voyait en train de l'utiliser nous serions sanctionnés.

_ Tu insinue alors que son but serait de nous pousser à tricher ? Renchérit Shouto dubitatif.

_ Exactement. Cet exercice de survie à pour but de nous entrainer à une survie si nous étions confrontés à un siège ou une prise d'otage. Or, pour se sortir de ce genre de situation, il faut savoir ruser et se montrer plus intelligent que son opposant. En d'autres termes, être discret et faire preuve de finesse. Dans notre classe, nombreux sont ceux usant de leur alter d'une manière démesurer et bien trop visible, en les obligeant à être discret, ils apprendront à se contrôler et deviendront plus précis. Le désavantage des héros sur les vilains est que ces derniers sachent tous de leurs alter. Au moindre signe de l'activation de nos pouvoir, ils seront comment riposter.

_ En d'autres termes, nous devons nous montrer discret pour attaquer au bon moment, compléta Izuku.

_ Bingo, et c'est ceux à quoi nous prépare cet exercice, conclut Momo.

_ La seule différence est que m'sieur Aizawa sait que nous utilisons nos alters donc il faudra être deux fois plus vigilant, déclara Katsuki bien trop fatiguer pour manifester son caractère explosif.

_ Je n'ai pas tout compris mais le but est de tricher sans se faire prendre ? Questionna Kirishima.

_ Ouais, alors donnons le meilleur de nous-même, répondit Momo.

_ Par-delà les limites ! S'exclama Tenya.

_ Plus ultra !

Alors que les élèves se dispersèrent afin de réaliser la tâche qui leur fut confier, il y avait une personne derrière les buissons qui les avait écoutés très attentivement…

_ Intéressant, ils n'ont pas pris longtemps avant de comprendre… Voyons voir comment cela évoluera…

Et ce fut le commencement de trois jours de survie particulièrement intéressant autant sur un point héroïque que romantique…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? Vous avez compris que les autres chapitre seront bien plus intéressant mais ce chapitre était utile pour introduire la suite et fin. Il me reste encore 5 chapitre à écrire avant d'arriver à la fin de Docteur love. Eh oui, cette fic approche dangereusement de sa fin...**

 **Réponse au review:**

 **Luna : Merci de ton soutiens et tu n'auras pas a attendre toute ta vie ;).**

 **Pain au choco : Même des personnes de ma famille pense que je suis majeure donc je ne suis pas à ça près. Encore merci pour ton soutien. PS : je suis encore tombé malade XD.**

 **Hatsumi-sama : Je me demande bien l'âge que vous me donniez à force :/. Ce n'est plus du retard à ce niveau là XD. En tout cas, chez moi tout va mieux et je passe mon brevet cette semaine donc tout va bien ! Avant noël... tu parles de celui de 2018 ? Encore merci (et j'ai bien reçu les deux review)**

 **Evilfaul : Encore merci de m'avoir toujours soutenu.**

 **Alyss Todoroki : Merci encore !**

 **LaVeriteVraie : Je te remercie pour ta review, pour moi tout va bien en ce moment donc je me remet à l'écriture ^^. Sache que tes reviews mon beaucoup manque :).**

 **Fan de Todomomo : je sais ce que ça fait ça m'est déjà arriver plusieurs fois ^^'. Merci encore de ton soutiens.**

 **Je remercie encore tout ceux qui ont posté des review sur le chapitre 15, cela ma fait beaucoup de bien et je suis toujours heureuse de les relire. Je me sens très flatté que vous suiviez ma fic avec autant d'attention et j'espère que vous continuerez à la lire malgré cette longue absence. Bye !**

 **Neymanga**


	18. Chapter 18

**Non, tu ne rêve pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre de docteur love.**

 **Bref, c'était trèèèèèèèèès compliqué de reprendre puisque mon style à beaucoup évolué mais j'ai fait au mieux ^^.**

 **Désolé si je ne réponds pas au review, mais je vous envoie à tous tout plein d'amour *^*. Plus sérieusement, je le ferais la prochaine fois, et je vous remercie tous, sincèrement. Merci de continuer à lire même si c'est objectivement très bancal comme fic x)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 17 ou une nuit à la belle étoile parti 2…

–Détachez-moi ! Je vous en supplie laissez-moi partir !

Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés sur le campement et n'osaient pas regarder leurs pauvres camarades qui étaient attachés contre un poteau. C'était Kaminari, Kirishima et, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre, Bakugou.

–La ferme l'abruti ! S'exclama le pétard. Tout ça c'est ta faute !

En effet, cela faisait maintenant deux jours que les élèves campaient et ils avaient entamé leur troisième et dernier jour. Si le plan de Momo, qui était d'utiliser leur alter sans se faire remarquer, avait été un succès jusqu'à présent, il semblerait que ces trois-là ce soient fait prendre.

–T'as vraiment été un idiot Kaminari, déclara le rouquin. Tu aurais pu charger nos portable plus discrètement…

–En plus, t'es incapable de faire le guet, renchérit Katsuki. C'est de ta faute si on s'est fait prendre.

–Silence ! Intervint Aizawa.

Les trois adolescent se turent alors que les autres frissonnaient. Le regard perçant de leur professeur principal dévisageait chacun d'eux.

–Comme vous avez pu le deviner, reprit-il, ces trois abrutis on décider de transgresser la règle interdisant les alters. J'espère bien que c'est l'unique fois ou nous arriverons à ce cas-là, car, c'est la seule fois que cette règle à été briser, n'est-ce pas ?

–Oui monsieur, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

–Et vous n'allez bien sûr pas apporter votre aide à ses trois idiots pendant leur punition ?

–Non, monsieur.

–Très bien, déguerpissez.

Tous partirent sans demander leur reste alors que Kaminari se débattait contre le poteau. Kyoka était partit avec Ochako et Momo et les trois s'étaient éloigné le plus loin possible pour discuter.

–Vous savez pourquoi ils sont attachés ? Questionna Ochako.

–Parce qu'ils se sont fait choper, répondit la musicienne.

–Mais plus précisément ? Comment ce sont-ils fait attrapés ?

–De ce que j'ai entendu, commença la vice-déléguée, Kirishima-san et Bakugou-san étaient parti chercher du bois, afin d'alimenter le feu. Ils avaient pris Kaminari-san avec eu et il était censé charger leur téléphone et faire le guet pendant que les deux autres se servaient de leur alter pour couper des petits arbres. Sauf que Kaminari-san était trop discret et qu'il s'est laissé surprendre par Aizawa. N'ayant pas le temps de les prévenir, Kirishima-san et Bakugou-san se sont également fait réprimander, conclut-elle.

–On ne peut vraiment pas compter sur cette abrutit, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla sa meilleure amie.

–Il semblerait. C'est pour cela que tu l'aimes, non ?

La jeune Yaoyorozu avait dit cela sous le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qui eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Ochako. Toutefois, l'autre devint rouge pivoine à cause de l'accusation.

–Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

–Attention, ton nez s'allonge, rétorqua la brune avec un rictus.

–Je n'y crois pas, alors comme ça, toi aussi tu t'y mets Yaomomo ? Tu es sensé être mon amie ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?

–Vous me soutenez toute dans ma relation avec Shouto, alors c'est légitime que je vous soutienne également, non ? Et Tooru a raison, vous êtes mignon ensemble.

–En parlant de Tooru, intervint Ochako avant que Kyoka puisse riposter. Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle a l'air très déprimé ces derniers temps ?

–Pas vraiment non, répondit la mélomane.

–Moi je pense que oui, réfuta Momo. Elle n'affiche plus son sourire radieux !

–Ah ! Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué !

–Comment vous pouvez voir ça vous… souffla Kyoka.

–Tu penses que l'on devrait voir ce qu'elle a ? Questionna la plus petite en ne faisant pas attention à la remarque de la musicienne.

–Si ça se trouve, tu avais raison, Kyo, lorsque tu avais dit qu'on lui servait d'exutoire. (Les deux autres la regardait avec incompréhension tendit que la brune se sentit obligé de s'éclaircir la voix.) Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle nous met en couple pour se divertir, afin de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort de célibataire. Je pense qu'elle se sent un peu invisible.

–Sans blague, souffla la rockeuse. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était littéralement le cas…

–Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle pense comme ça, ajouta la petite brune. Elle est tellement pétillante, c'est impossible de la rater !

–Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, si j'étais toi…

–Invisible au yeux des garçons je veux dire, se corrigea Momo. Elle n'a surement pas confiance en ses charmes.

–Les filles ! S'exclama Kyoka. Tooru est vraiment invisible, genre, littéralement !

Il eut un blanc alors que les deux la regardaient avec de grand yeux.

–Pourquoi tu es aussi méchante, Kyoka-chan ? S'offusqua Ochako.

–C'est vrai Kyo, tu pourrais être plus compatissante.

–Vous me désespérez, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Je m'en vais, j'ai des trucs à faire.

–C'est ça ! Va retrouver Kaminari ! Même si t'a pas le droit ! S'exclama Uraraka.

–La ferme !

La musicienne était partie d'un pas furibond alors que les deux autres ricanaient dans son dos. C'est ce moment là que choisi un des garçon pour arriver.

–Ah ! Tu étais là, Uraraka-san !

–Deku-kun ?

Elle se retourna et tomba sur le garçon au cheveux vert. Ce dernier lui sourit et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. En voyant cela, la jeune Yaoyorozu ne pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer un regard complice avant de s'éclipser, prétextant aller retrouver Shouto – ce qui n'était pas un mensonge d'ailleurs.

–Tu me cherchais ? Demanda la brune.

–Oui, je pensais que l'on pouvait aller chercher du bois ensemble, puisque Kacchan n'est plus en capacité de le faire.

–Juste, tous les deux ?

Le garçon à la chevelure émeraude rougit à ces mots, ne savait plus quoi dire et triturait le bas de son T-shirt.

–Enfin… tous les deux… On n'a pas besoin d'être que tous les deux, on peut demander aux autres si tu veux et- (il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit le doux rire d'Ochako). Enfin, c'est comme tu veux…

–Allons-y, Deku-kun.

Les deux partirent de leur côté. C'était plutôt silencieux entre eux et aucun ne savait quoi dire.

–On repart en fin de matiné, c'est bien ça ? Questionna Izuku afin de briser le silence.

–Oui, il me semble…

Toutefois, il ne fut pas capable de faire durer la conversation plus longtemps. Pourtant, il avait tant de chose à lui dire. Alors il décida de prende son courage à deux main.

–Uraraka-san ? (Cette dernière c'était retourné au son de sa voix). Que… que penses-tu de Kacchan ? En tant que personne je veux dire… Quel est votre relation ?

Pour une raison quelconque, elle s'empourpra. Elle n'y pensait pas trop quand ça venait des filles, même si elle était gênée, mais le fait que ce soit Izuku qui lui pose la question la rendait toute chose. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? Est-ce que sa relation avec Katsuki avait l'air ambigüe ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ? Elle déglutit alors que son cœur battait plus vite, plus fort. N'était-elle pas sensé l'aimer lui, Deku ? Le gentil Deku qui la soutenait, et pas ce garçon compliqué qu'était Katsuki. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était vrai que Katsuki avait été très présent ces derniers temps, mais Izuku avait toujours été avec elle. Puis, s'ils étaient si proche, s'était uniquement parce qu'ils étaient en binôme, rien de plus.

–Je pense qu'on est juste ami, répondit-elle en serrant plus fermement le bois qu'elle avait ramassé contre elle. Pourquoi ?

–Oh ! C'était juste pour savoir ! Répondit Izuku qui semblait être plus que satisfait par sa réponse. On retourne sur le camp ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le camps. Plus loin, Mina s'était retrouvé avec Tooru.

–Alors ?

–Alors quoi ? Répliqua la cornu.

–Avec Kirishima ?

–La vrai question est plutôt : avec Ojiro ?

–Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, réfuta Docteur love.

–Arrêtes, ça crève les yeux que tu en pinces pour lui et tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Après tout, c'est toi la spécialiste de l'amour.

–Il n'y a rien entre Ojiro et moi, répondit-elle avec un pointe de déception. Je ne pense pas qu'il me verra un jour de cet œil-là.

Mina se retint de faire une blague déplacer du genre « Je doute qu'il te voit tout cour », mais elle se ravisa. C'était plus dans les cordes de Kyoka d'être méchante gratuitement de la sorte. Elle ravala son rire face à la peine de son amie et s'arrêta devant elle.

–Tooru-chan, tu es une fille super. Ce serait vraiment un idiot pour ne pas voir ta valeur.

–Même s'il la voyait, il en aime déjà une autre de toute façon…

–Je te demande pardon ? Questionna-t-elle, peu sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

–Peu importe ! Arrêtons de parler de moi et parlons plutôt de toi ! Avec Kirishima ?

L'autre soupira. Elle avait remarqué sa méthode peu subtile de changement de sujet, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, devinant que son amie était mal à l'aise.

–Ecoute Tooru, avec Kirishima, ça ne marchera jamais.

–Mais ne dis pas ça, contredit-elle. Je suis sûre qu'il a un truc pour toi.

–Même si c'était le cas, c'est mort.

–Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle alors que l'autre soupirait.

–Tu te souviens de notre discussion du premier jour ?

–Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, sois plus précise.

–Tu vois le moment ou j'avais dit que Yaomomo avait le droit à un beau gosse alors que moi… voilà quoi…

–Oui, répondit l'invisible, mais, si je peux me permettre, je trouve que Kirishima est plutôt beau gosse.

–Tu ne m'apprends rien là.

–Alors pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

–Ecoute, j'ai été avec lui pendant tout le collège et je peux te dire qu'il a changé, j'ai été témoin de son évolution et j'ai remarqué les bienfaits que le temps lui a apporté. Mais Kirishima est avant tout mon ami. Je ne pourrais jamais le voir comme un beau gosse ou quoique ce soit, s'aventurer sur cette pente, c'est risqué de perdre un ami, et je ne peux pas. Alors voilà, c'est mort.

–Mais Mina ! (Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et parti). Au moins elle a avoué qu'il était mignon…

Un peu plus loin, toujours attaché au poteau, Katsuki fulminait.

–Pourquoi elle lui parle… siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

–De qui tu parles ? Questionna Eijirou.

Son regard suivit celui de son ami et tomba immédiatement sur Ochako qui parlait avec Izuku.

–Ah, je vois, tu as peur qu'il te prenne ta copine.

–La ferme ! Ce n'est pas ma copine…

–Il me semble que le soir où on a fait un récapitulatif des crush de la classe, il n'a fait aucun commentaire quand on apprit que tu kiffais Uraraka.

–Je ne la kiffe pas !

–C'est vrai ça ! Intervint Kirishima. Il avait même l'air de se sentir mal à ce moment-là.

–Si ça se trouve, lui aussi il aime Uraraka.

–Alors comme ça le pétard mouillé à un rival en amour ! S'esclaffa le rouquin. Franchement, tu vas vraiment défié Midoriya dans tous les domaines, même pour les filles !

–La ferme !

–Je peux savoir pourquoi vous parlez ?

Aizawa se trouvait devant les trois et ils frissonnaient de peur.

–Aller, on décampe.

Et c'est ainsi que ce fini les trois jours de survie…

 **Voilà c'est tout ! A dans 6 mois pour la suite !**

 **(Je rigole, je prendrais 5 mois, max xD)**


End file.
